Mastering Love
by mynameiz
Summary: She became the seventh Master of Fairy Tail. He was destined to be Master after his Grandfather retired. Circumstances allow them to learn more of each other and give them a chance at romance. Laxus x Erza. Rated M for adult stuff. Takes place after the Tartarus arc time-skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Seventh Master**

"Laxus, we should probably think about heading back to Magnolia, or at least seeking out some of our guild mates"

"I agree with Freed, it is about time"

"Ha Ever, you just wanna get back to Elfman" says Bixlow, earning a glare from Evergreen.

"You guys really think it's time?" I ask.

They smile at me. I knew they missed home, I did too. Training was cool and I needed it, I felt so pathetic when I couldn't save everyone from Tempesta. But everything has limits and we reached ours for training.

Evergreen was the first to jump for joy. "We're going home, right Laxus?"

"Yea, let's go home". Even Bixlow couldn't make a joke; we were all excited to get back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

When my guild mates declared I was seventh master of Fairy Tail I couldn't calm myself. When Master Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail I always imagined he'd be here when we reunited. So the role of guild master is not something I had prepared myself for, I was at the very least nervous about the situation.

"Erza.. I mean master, should we begin rebuilding the guild hall?"

"Gray you don't have to…" It seems I have to advise everyone what they should call me. "Everyone listen up" I command loudly. The members quietened and turned to me. "I am very humbled to be appointed guild master by you. I am used to being called Erza. So you have the option of calling me Erza or Master, it is up to you. I would recommend that in the event that we have guests from other guilds or similar that you do call me Master. But while we are like this as Fairy Tail, Erza is fine". The crowd acknowledges with a smile or nod.

"Now as for the rebuild... We need to split into groups… We'll stick to the old groups – this isn't the first time we've had to rebuild". Everyone laughs, recalling the other times when our hall had been destroyed. People pay particular attention to Gajeel, who gets bits of rubbish and leftover food thrown at him which seem to piss him off. Ironic thing was Levy being the first to stand up for him, she might be small but she would not hold back for Gajeel.

"Thanks Levy. Actually I think you should be thanking her" Gajeel commented while glaring at those who threw stuff at him.

"What are you gonna do Gajeel, arrest us?" Gray quickly remarked. Several people burst out laughing. Natsu did his best impersonation of Gajeel as a Council captain. By this time the guild members were in hysterics, even Lily got involved.

"This is not a talent show. Man your posts and get working!" I scold them for getting side tracked. This was typical of my guild mates, but we had things to do. Natsu and the others reacted hastily to my words and work began immediately.

* * *

A few days passed by and the reconstruction has moved quite swiftly. By my estimation the guildhall should be finished within a week. I had to go over several management matters, and did so in a small temporary office we built that would later serve as a storeroom when the guildhall was finished. Levy took care of the guild application with the magic council as she worked there through the past year. Lucy lent a hand as an accountant figure. Despite barely getting rent in on time, Lucy had the best mind for business and finance in the guild; she was a wealthy heiress after all. Mira, given her previous work with Master Makarov, also helped sorting out my meeting schedule as master, alcohol and food orders, and how Fairy Tail would acquire jobs.

* * *

"We only have one S-Class member available as of right now. We might need to promote someone" Mira states.

"It would attract more jobs, which is something that would provide some financial support" offers Lucy.

"Hmm. Yes but an S-Class trial right now? I don't know. The best way would be to pick S-Class members". I wasn't overly happy with this summation, the situation wasn't so dire that they need avoid trials, but I know that a few are definitely S-Class.

"Members?" Mira queries.

"Yes. I think 3 more would do. I am now master, Mystogan is in Edolas, and Gildarts is rarely around".

"Who?"

"Gajeel was a captain for the magic council and was a double agent for us against Raven Tail. I worked with Gray when investigating the Avatars. Those 2 definitely have the brains and brawn for S-Class. And Natsu… well let's just say on power alone we probably won't have requests that need him. He is stronger than Gildarts".

Mira raised her eyebrows in shock. She did not know of their progress. Lucy on the other hand looked down at the ground. "Yea Natsu is going to be soooo expensive now". We laugh together, then quieten when we realised Natsu could easily destroy buildings before, and it would likely be whole towns now.

"You want me to put those 3 down as S-Class with the guild application?"

"Yes Levy. Thank you very much".

"I'll be on my way to the council to submit then. Ladies" Levy nodded as she left the office room. She was smiling merrily, probably for Gajeel. "Bye Levy" Lucy hugs the little script mage on her way out.

"There's still Laxus" Mira points out.

"Yes. Laxus" I speak in a softer tone. As Mira and Lucy went back to their paperwork I spend several minutes thinking about Laxus. He was the one who was groomed by Makarov to be master. He bears the name 'Dreyar', just like his grandfather - Wizard saint and third/sixth master; and also one of the founders of Fairy Tail – Yury Dreyar. How would Laxus deal with me being master? How could I control someone that is stronger than me and might not necessarily listen to me? It could divide the guild. Am I really fit to lead? I was diverted from my thoughts as my fellow guild members burst into excitement.

"LAXUS!" "FREED!" " BIXLOW!" "EVERGREEN!" "WELCOME BACK!". Cheers went around from the guild members. Work stopped as everyone came to greet Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

I stand to look from the office room window. Mira and Lucy soon join me.

"Freed.." Mira lightly whispered. We weren't deaf and we were close, we heard that.

"What was that Mira?"

"Nothing Lucy. Mind your business!" Lucy laughs at Mira's response.

Despite Mira's denial she never took her eyes off him. It kinda reminded me of my very own feelings I had for Jellal. Had? I still care for him, but I have to move on.

"Well Mira, Freed is looking mighty handsome I'll give you that"

"Stay away from him Lucy" Mira tried to sound like the demon Mirajane, but came off more like a child than anything.

"Haha. First Juvia and now you huh? I won't interfere Mira" Lucy cuddles Mira who returns a smile. "I have Natsu, who I hope realises me soon. But my oh my, Laxus is so hot! I guess that hasn't changed".

"Yes he has always had great sex appeal, with attitude to boot"

"What happened to Freed, Mira?" I speak on these matters for the first time in the conversation, not being a fan of this sort of talk.

"Erza I like Freed, but only blind women don't see Laxus for what he is".

She was right. I had never really pondered the sight of Laxus but he is certainly good looking and has a great body. Looking at men in this way is not usually my thing. I've always buried sexual desires deep within me. I thought I did that because I was in love with Jellal – and that is probably part of it, but in reality it was easier to not be distracted by lust to focus on my magic. Still the thoughts from before his arrival play at the forefront of my mind leaving me in a state of unease.

The guild broke from work early today to party with Laxus and the gang. They were swamped by everyone so it was hard for me to get in. I didn't really push myself to greet them as I was still fighting the battle in my mind about how Laxus would accept me being master. Even the raijinshuu, they would have all been expecting Laxus to be the next guild master. But why should I be worrying about this? For now while everyone is peppering them with questions I'll hang back.

* * *

"Hey Laxus, fight me"

"Come on Natsu, why not 'drink with me' instead?"

"Oh since when did you drink with us, Laxus?" Gray replied quickly.

I smirked. I knew what Gray was getting at. Even when I returned from my expulsion I still stuck to my team, so me being more 'social' is unexpected. "Apologies guys. I have just been travelling for the past week, and I'm a bit tired. I'll fight you tomorrow Natsu, I am sure you've gotten stronger" I signal to Lisanna for 3 beverages, one for myself, Gray and Natsu. Lisanna smiles at me and I smile back.

One of the things I missed on the road training was women. Evergreen is like a sister to me, so I don't look at her like I do other women. We trained in secluded locations to avoid risk to civilians. We might get to see a few women here and there, and when that happened it was a fight between Bix, Freed and I to go after this one girl in the middle of nowhere. Even in my expulsion I saw more women. But here at Fairy Tail, even just to look at, the women are gorgeous and in number. I had been spoiled for so long. Mira, Lucy, Cana… man we have some absolute beauties. My attention is momentarily captured by Erza who has glanced at me a few times like we don't know each other, she's still a pretty face but covers up far too much. Lisanna comes back with our drinks, and thankfully she looks more like her sister than her brother.

"Here you go guys" I nod with gratitude.

"Thanks Lis" Natsu smiles and downs half of his drink in a mere second.

We were about to start talking when Gajeel started playing his guitar. Fuck me. No kill me. Now. Thankfully Natsu punches him immediately and they engaged in a fight. Gray and I start to talk about our adventures in the past year, his were quite interesting I must say.

"Hello Laxus. It's been a while". I looked to my right and standing over me was Erza in her standard armour, one hand on her hip.

"Hi Erza. Yes, a while it has been". She looked a little tentative at first but then firmed herself.

"Laxus there are some things I want to discuss with you. Is now a bad time?"

"No Erza, I can meet up with Gray and the others later". Gray nodded and made his way over to Juvia's table, she was ravishing too.

We make our way to the office-like room in the back of the incomplete guildhall.

"So Master –"

"You know?"

I chuckle, "Yea the guys told me when I got here. Congratulations, you have my support".

Erza paused like she was expecting the opposite; she averts her eyes, half turning away. "You're not displeased with me as master?"

I admit "I had always readied myself for the position of guild master, Erza. It was something I strove for". Erza looks up at me. "But my main goal is to be able to protect the guild, my friends, my family. I can do that as Laxus Dreyar the S-Class member, no?"

"Really Laxus? To be honest I've recently thought that it would be hard for me if we were at odds. If what you say is true then I am relieved and also very proud of you".

I give her a wink, "I know I have done things in the past. And I know you're not talking about that, but what I did in the past has shaped me. I am a Fairy Tail member first and foremost". I place my hand right hand on her left shoulder. "Thank you for thinking of me, but I really am fine with you as master". She smiles up at me, her eyes were glazed in appreciation. She lightly pushes her hair covering her face aside, exposing her prettiness in full. Who would have thought the mighty Titania could pull off such beautiful expressions. "Now if there isn't anything else, I wouldn't mind getting back to the party", I needed to say something to break my thoughts. She gestureswith a sideways movement of her head to go to the party.

"Laxus. Thanks. And still please call me Erza, unless –"

"I know, I know, unless in the present of council officials and other guilds etcetera. I used to do the same for Gramps". I leave waving a hand with my back to her.

* * *

I smiled for nearly a minute after he had left. He really made me happy just now. All the apprehension I had about being guild master evaporated with his words. Laxus has become quite a man. When he smiled so genuinely in our conversation I thought to myself that I had never seen him so pure and gentle, he looked really beautiful – and those are not words you generally associate with Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

 **A/N - This is my first fanfic, thought I'd give it a go after reading so many great ones. Will be looking to upload every week, probably around 5-8 chapters. Review/rate if you please. I personally do not ship Laxus and Erza but love them both. Thankyou, mynameiz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rebuilding**

The guild hall reconstruction is closing on completion. We probably had another hour until lunch break, it was hot today so I had taken my shirt off as I worked. I had been given heavy labour duties due to my physique, not complaining at all because it's like a workout. I had worked alongside most of the members over the last couple days, even if only for a few minutes. I did this purposely to catch up with everyone, it was out of my comfort zone but I feel I have to make an effort particularly as the guild is reforming. It amazed me how much I did enjoy talking to everyone; I could tell they were surprised when I started up a conversation.

I looked around observing everyone as they were working. For a warm blooded male some things stuck out more than others. Like Lucy, she had on a fucking string bikini, all white. She had a great body for swim suits, all her curvy features wrapped in the smallest amount of white cloth, it should be illegal. Lisanna, Juvia and Kinana were wearing a classic bikini top with short pants as bottoms. Just about every other female was wearing less than usual, bar Cana of course. And not to mention the sweat that from all the work glistened on their skin to take the hotness to another level. The view around here was doing nothing but bring forth my carnal desires.

The sound of orders being dished out turned my gaze to Erza. She had on what I would describe as 'foreman' attire – high vis vest, protective footwear and a hard hat. I couldn't help but chuckle; she really did things in 'her' way. While she was giving out orders I found her incredibly sexy. She'd always been bossy, but this was different. This was confidence and power. When a woman has that it's intoxicating, conjuring lust from deep within. I wonder if it's that she's Master now I am viewing her differently, or it's that I am actually taking the time to look at her.

A bell rings, I guess its lunchtime.

* * *

"Hey Erza, do you want me to bring out those sandwiches we prepared this morning?"

"Yes Kinana that would be great. Should I help you?"

"No it's fine, Maki and I should be okay".

A voice came from over my shoulder. "Oh, so we're going to eat food that you prepared, Erza?". Laxus surprised me a little. As per usual a cocky grin is plastered across his face, but he also spoke in a flirtatious tone. I was looking at him this morning so maybe he noticed that, and thinks I have a thing for him. I was merely observing that he was talking to everyone, which was out of character for him. I wouldn't lie to myself that Laxus working without a shirt on was also warranting my attention, but I wouldn't be only girl here in that regard. His abs are chiseled to perfection, you knew his muscles were hard by looking at them and they begged you to touch them. After a brief pause I smiled and answered him.

"Yes Laxus. Kinana and I made sandwiches this morning for you all. I hope they are sufficient"

"Ok everyone lunch is served" Maki signalled as she began distributing platters of sandwiches. There would be enough for everyone, I was certain of that. Only problem is when you have guys like Natsu who can't stop themselves. And on cue Natsu spoke out.

"The fuck is this? Strawberry and whipped cream sandwiches?"

"I've got jam and icing sugar. Fuck, who let Erza make these?"

That's right I forgot most people do not like my sandwich slash cake fillings, which I found to be divine.

"Well if you're not hungry then don't eat" Laxus berates Gray.

"Easy for you to say Laxus, you don't have a pop tart in your hand"

"Gray stop being a pussy. If you really want to, we can trade"

"Alrigh -" Gray was cut off by Juvia's glare.

"Gray-sama you know better than to trample on the feelings of those who prepare your food. Now apologise!" Juvia reprimanded Gray, folding her arms without breaking eye contact. It was funny to see Gray being submitted by Juvia for a change.

"You're right Juvia. I am sorry Erza" Gray looks to me as he apologised. I smile and wave down his concern.

"Huh. It seems like you really are a pussy, Gray" Gajeel couldn't help himself. Juvia glared at him too but Gajeel just smirks.

Other guild members join in. "Yea being out in the woods with Juvia for half a year really whipped him into shape"

"I heard Juvia bought him a dog collar for his birthday"

"I knew Gray would be like this, he has no balls"

"What was that Natsu? No balls?" Gray immediately stripped his shirt and was about to do the same to his pants but was stopped by Lucy, leaving Juvia displeased.

After everyone stopped laughing most went discussing in their own groups. I am seated with Mira, Freed, Gray and Laxus.

"Fucking Natsu. He has no shame"

"But you walked into that one Gray"

"Yea Laxus" Gray sighed. "I'm seeing Juvia now, well kind of. It's nice I guess. She still goes over the top but it's not as bad before. What about you guys?

Freed and Mira quickly glance at one another and blushed. It was adorable.

"M-Miss Mirajane and I, well, we are now dating" Freed stuttered. Mira was looking down, her ears were the colour of my hair. I got up and sat next to Mira and gave her a gentle hug. Gray looked surprised while Laxus was unfazed; I guess Freed would have told him first, maybe even asked for permission knowing Freed.

"Congratulations Mira and Freed". I squeezed Mira a little tighter. "I wish you guys the best"

"Thank you Erza. I will do my best to make Mirajane happy". I could feel Mira smiling on my shoulder. For all her efforts as a matchmaker she is completely overwhelmed with her own match. She is so cute like this.

"What about you Laxus? You have a girl? Girls?"

Laxus chuckled. "No Gray I am not weighed down by the old ball and chain like you guys. And my playboy days are pretty much behind me".

"You're in your twenties aren't you? Even old Gildarts gets around"

"Don't compare me to that geezer. I'm not putting the cue in the rack, I just don't wanna bar hop every night, it's bothersome"

"So you're looking to settle down?" Gray raises his eyebrows in scepticism.

"Well in a way. I'm old enough to think about starting a family, but still young enough to have fun without getting serious"

"Fair enough dude"

"What about you, Erza? How's it going with Jellal?" Laxus asked as he turns to me.

I knew it would come around to me sooner or later. I hadn't even talked about this Mira, Lucy or the girls since we reunited. I know everyone expects me to get with Jellal sooner or later. It could still happen, but with him not being able to forgive himself for his past it's either I wait until he can forgive himself or I open my mind to possibilities with others. I don't feel I need to hide this from anyone, it's just a topic I am not really comfortable with.

"Well I – Jellal and I are not together. I am not dating anyone". I try to say this calmly without being too emphatic, or too timid. I think I achieved that.

Mira looked up at me with warm eyes as to say 'I'm here if you want to talk'. Laxus' expression told me he knew there was more to it. There was, but it wasn't anything big. Just when I thought he was gonna press me for details…

"Erza, I think it's time I taught you some magic. The three great Fairy magics". Laxus says while holding up 3 fingers.

"What? You can use all 3?"

"Yes Gray. I was taught all 3 spells, but Fairy Law is the one I have greater affinity for. Erza is Master so it's fitting that she knows all 3 spells".

"You can teach me them, Laxus?"

"Yea. I'd only need to teach you the stances and timing, the rest depends on your magic power and how fast you can pick it up. After I teach you them you'd have to practice for a long time. The scrolls for the spells are in the archives below the guild if you want to read up on them".

I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Not only did the subject of conversation change, but the possibility of learning the great Fairy magics arises? Being Master doesn't mean you have to be the strongest in the guild, but Laxus is right being a Fairy Tail Master you should know all 3. It'd remove any doubt in my mind that I am now Master. Ever since I had been appointed the title had felt surreal. I took charge when I could, like managerial duties for the guild or organising the re-construction of the guildhall, but it still felt like something was missing.

"Thanks, Laxus. I will take you up on your offer, I'll be in your capable hands".

"Sure, Erza. When would you like to start?"

"How about after the guildhall is finished? That'd also give me some time to read the scrolls"

"That sounds good". Laxus gets up from his seat, and nods to me before walking away. I really didn't know what else to say at him at this point, again he had made me happy. This is a guy who used to piss me off all the time. I don't have many fond memories of him when I was young. He was a bully, or a jerk, or he'd completely ignore you. He was awkward around those he didn't know, and the only people who ever said anything decent about him were Master, the Raijinshuu and Gildarts. Is the current Laxus I am seeing the one that they've always known?

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you for reading. I have the next chapter done, so will proofread it and start the 4th; so expect the next chapter in the upcoming days.**

 **Also how awesome was Ch447 just recently! Thanks again, mynameiz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fairy Sphere**

The guildhall was completed a week ago and as promised I would teach Erza the Fairy spells. I taught her what I could of Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter. She picked up the magic circles and stances fine, but she would need to practice to project the magic correctly; it would be a long time before she would be able to use them properly.

In the meantime we had opened up a bit more to each other. We didn't reveal our most darkest secrets or anything like that, but I felt we had gotten close over a short period of time, despite knowing each other for years. We talked about magic, our friends, our goals for the future, who annoyed us the most in the guild... it was fun. I noticed a few things about Erza that I never did before.

I got to the training fields on the outskirts of Magnolia a little earlier than I expected. It was peaceful out here; the cool summer breeze carried the smell of flowers from the fields that surrounded the grounds. There was no noise outside the rustling of the leaves and the occasional bird calls.

Moments later I notice Erza making her way up the walk path. She wore a light blue sleeveless blouse, exposing her Fairy Tail guild mark. She completed the get-up with long brown pants and black boots. I'd told her to ditch the armours for practice so she could focus on getting the movements down. This indirectly allowed me to observe her curves and features in full, and up close. I felt like a teenager again trying to sneak looks of her cleavage when she wasn't looking, and I always took in the view of her figure whenever she bent or leaned forward when practicing. Despite doing my best to teach her I still have to sate my lustful side in some way.

"Good morning Laxus, you're here early"

"Yea I thought I'd beat you here for a change. You ready?"

"Yes I had an early morning workout to freshen me up. And I read the scroll for Fairy Sphere last night. How should we begin?"

I nod, and then give the following instructions as I do the movements. "Alright, the main thing with this spell is that you hold the correct posture; which is different from the other 2 spells. You need to plant your feet shoulder width apart. Lean slightly forward at your waist but curve your back a little so you remain upright, and also hold both arms out 90 degrees to your body with your palms facing away from you. You do the movements in that order, don't rush it or it won't work".

"Okay. That is how it looked in the scrolls".

Erza begins to get into the Fairy Sphere pose. She is completely focused on the movements. She doesn't even notice me move around to her side. She has most of it right but the degree in which she arches her back is not enough. To correct this I put my hands on her waist. She jerks ever so slightly in reaction to my touch, but it doesn't break her concentration. She feels so soft at the surface, I can sense the smoothness of her skin even with a layer of fabric lying over her body. I guide her hips so she leans forward a little. Then I leave my right hand on her lower back to fix that position, and with my left hand I press the top of her chest to cause he back to bend a little more. Her upper chest is exposed, allowing my left hand to be granted with the sensation that only the feel of a woman can give. For a moment I swear I can feel her heart beating, which tempts me to move my hands down a bit to appease my curiosity. I felt so starved of feminine touch, while at the same time trying to move her back to the correct posture. I remove my hands when she is the correct form and they feel a little colder in the absence of Erza's body.

"Okay that's the pose. Now reset and re-do the movements, to check you have it down".

I want her to get this spell learned so she can practice it, but my selfish side wants her form to be off again . Fortunately or unfortunately, she has the correct pose.

"Great you've got that down. For the magic to start you need to summon a lot of magic power, but also you need to convert some of your feelings to magic power, like the other Fairy spells; but this time it's the feelings to protect or save".

She nodded. She reset her stance and began the movements. Almost instantly she triggered the spell, a massive magic circle the size of the training grounds appeared at our feet, and two smaller magic circles around one metre across formed at her palms. Then a gold sphere formed several hundred metres across... What? She has nearly mastered it one go? I shake off the awe of the magic happening around me and my attention is hijacked by the sight of Erza. I am standing in front of her to the right. Her eyes are filled with love and courage. The golden lights bleach her skin so much she shining. It is a beautiful and magnificent sight befitting of the title Titania - queen of the Fairies. I take a few moments to steady myself and then raise my arm to let her know to stop.

"Well done, Erza".

"Wow I didn't expect it to work straight away" she was still catching her breath as she responded.

"Well it's because you worked hard, now you only need to practice it a little more". She did put in a lot of effort but to pull off Sphere so quickly, man that was amazing. The spell fits her so well, Fairy Sphere protects - the other two Fairy spells deter or attack a target. "I guess that's it now, should we head back to the guild?"

"Yes. And thank you, Laxus"

* * *

Walking back to the guild I had said nothing since I had thanked him. Reflecting on today's lesson I am of course elated that I could perform Fairy Sphere, but what really affected me on an emotional level was the close moments we had when Laxus was correcting my posture. When he first touched my waist it sent a shiver through my body. I had not expected contact, and especially not contact around my waist. His touch was gentle but a shock all the same. After the shivers came a wave of comfort, it soothed me to know he was paying attention to my movements so I could get the spell right. When his hands moved from my waist to my back and chest I felt my heart rate start to pick up a bit. The hand on my chest revealed the warmth of his touch. Even though I was focusing on the particulars of the spell I cannot deny the feelings soaring within me as a man is touching my chest, so close to my heart. I wondered if he could feel my heart pounding, and what was going through his head at the time. He seemed to be focused on getting me to do the spell right. When he moved away my body yearned for that warmth again. It's funny how I am thinking of these things, and that it's Laxus that is inducing such thought. I laugh inwardly at the circumstances and decide to chat with him.

"You know Laxus, I don't recall allowing you to touch me"

I see a grin stretch across his face, he would never lose that cocky nature when he gets put in a corner.

"Oh, so you noticed why I told you to remove your armours, Master?"

Calling me Master intentionally, typical. "Even for you Laxus that is low"

"Didn't this lowly guy just teach you some spells?"

"Yes you did and I am appreciative. But does that permit sexual harassment?"

"Oh Erza you prude, that wasn't close to sexual harassment. At any rate it is your fault, taking so long to get a simple posture right"

"Really Laxus? You were singing my praises at the end of the lesson"

"Yea because I felt so bad for you. You took ages with the other 2 so I thought I'd be overly congratulatory when you got one of them on time"

"Why hello jerk Laxus it's been a while. You're completely jealous. I bet you took months to get them down"

"Did you see me practice them? Did you see Gramps take me out to the fields for lessons? I read the scrolls once and performed them when I needed, no training"

"Haha Laxus you're an awful liar. Just admit it I did awesome today and that you're very proud of me"

"Yea you did great, and _I'm proud_ " Laxus states sarcastically.

"See that wasn't so hard was it". I take a moment to consider how much I was enjoying this back and forth, and how much we were both smiling. Laxus and I were flirting! Taking the time to observe us also made me realise we were in the guild and several people were looking at us. I look back at Laxus and smile, pretending that I had not just realised that we were in the guildhall. "I am extremely thankful Laxus. I need to take care of a few things so I will you see later"

"My pleasure Erza". He turns from me with a smirk and heads towards Bixlow and Lisanna who were in a booth toward the back of the guildhall. I walks towards the stairs so I could go up to my office. On my way I am greeted by Mira who began to walk with me.

"So how'd it go today Erza?"

"Really good actually, schools over. How about here? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing too much. Natsu and Gray are on their first S-Class mission together. Gajeel is about to leave for his first S-Class mission too and he is taking team Shadowgear. Also Lucy will be returning from her meeting at the Magic Counil any time now"

"Thanks for the update Mira". I turn the knob on the door for my office and head in, and Mira follows me for some reason. Then she shuts the door behind us.

"Soooo, what was that?" Mira queries with an excited tone in her voice.

"What was what?"

"Come on, you and Laxus – there's something going on right?". I had told Mira about me and Jellal, and that I was open to starting a relationship with another man. It seems that Mira took that as 'I am desperate to find someone'.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mira. He helped me and I am thankful"

"But you _begged_ for him to say he's proud of you. And you couldn't stop smiling and laughing together. It was so cute Erza"

"I didn't _beg_ for anything Mira. And I wasn't laughing with him"

"So you at least admit you were smiling the whole time. And you were laughing, or can you not remember because you so lost in his dreamy eyes? Oh Erza, you poor thing" Mira mocks.

I was laughing? I truly don't remember doing so. I didn't notice we were back at the guild so I might have been laughing.

"It has been fun, spending time with Laxus. I never really had before. But there is nothing going on"

Mira shakes her head in derision. "Okay Erza, I won't pester you anymore. But if something does happen tell me, okay?

Just as I nod to Mira there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi Erza. And Mira too. I just got back from the Council"

"Hey Lucy"

"Hello Lucy. What is the news from the Council?"

"Well Erza there is something that I must talk about urgently. There is a quest that is SS Class, and the Council wants Laxus to do it".

Lucy hands me an envelope which I begin to read. It appears one of the Wizard Saints has gone rogue and the Council needs Laxus to stop him, a request directly from chairman Hyberion. Other S-Class wizards and Wizard Saints have been sent but have died. For this I would want to send Natsu or Gildarts along, but they're not here. They need this mission to be taken on immediately. I want to go as its dangerous, but I can't leave my post for that long, it'd take a few months. Laxus then enters the office.

"Yo Lucy why did you tell me to come up here?"

"Laxus. There is a mission from the Council and they've requested you specifically". I hand him the envelope. He reads it quickly with a stoic expression.

"Okay. I'll leave now"

"Wait! Now? Who are you going to take with you?"

"I am doing this alone. Others could get killed easily by this guy"

"But taking on a Wizard Saint alone? You'd – "

"Erza do you forget I beat Jura. That was nearly two years ago. I'm a lot stronger now. And Wizard Saint is just a title"

I couldn't argue. I can tell he is much stronger than before. The Council needs him to do it. But I feel so uneasy, this mission is extremely dangerous. I'd kill for Natsu or Gildarts to be here. I lower my head looking at the table, and softly and worryingly I tell him he can go. He acknowledges and turns to the door.

"Laxus. Be careful. And hurry back"

"Yea I'll be back before you know it"

I appreciated it that he didn't reply sarcastically, because I was worried for him. I looked at Mira who had a Laxus-like cocky grin on her face, and Lucy was looking at the both of us like there was something she didn't know. As I was looking towards Lucy my attention drew to my calendar on the wall behind her, and I wondered which one of those days that Laxus would return.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading. Next chapter hopefully in by the end of the week, or early next week. mynameiz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Return**

I was nearly back at the guildhall. I had attended a Master's conference at Blue Pegasus. Guild Master Bob was nice, he offered me some advice on how to deal with the Council that would come in handy. I spoke with Jenny, who is now pregnant to Hibiki. They expect their first child in 3 months' time. I met with Ren and Sherry and I congratulated them on their marriage, their wedding was nearly a year ago. Eve asked how Wendy was doing which took me by surprise. I tried my best to avoid Ichiya but it didn't stop him from following me all day. Sting and Rogue were at the meeting for Sabertooth, they both seem to be doing well and they let me know that Minerva is doing great which was pleasing. By the end of the meeting I was exhausted and eager to get home.

Walking into the guild was refreshing; I'd say around half the members were in. Mira and Lisanna were tending the bar. Gray and Juvia are seated at a table playing cards. I am greeted by everyone as I walk further into the guildhall and make small talk with a few of the members. I then take my leave and head to my office to document the outcomes of the Guildmaster meeting. As I sit in my office I hear a knock, and a moment after Lucy walks in.

"Hey Erza how was the meeting?"

"Fine. But I am glad it's over. What did I miss?"

"Okay so Natsu and Gajeel got off on all destruction charges for that prison they obliterated near Clover town. Apparently there was a lot of underground sorcery going on and what Natsu and Gajeel did put a stop to it".

"That's good news, means we're in the clear?"

"Yes we are! And there's also a few letters for you from clients who were pleased with the jobs we've done"

"That's great, I am happy to hear about that", it was always good to know that the work these guys do is appreciated.

"There's also something else you'll be happy about". Lucy's eyes turn devilish and she puts both her hands on the table and leans over at me so that her face is next to mine, and purrs at me, "Laxus is back".

I noticeably jolt at the mention of his name. Laxus. I had thought about him quite a bit since he has been away. About our times practicing the Fairy spells, the times when we talked alone or with others. And of course I worried about him, was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he alive? Immediately relief fills me. He is home. I can't stop myself from smiling; the stress was released and now I can see him. I didn't realise how much I missed him, I wanted him back at the guild in one piece more than anything but this is different, I just want to see him. Lucy moves around the desk and hugs me.

"I know you've been worrying a lot more than anyone, Erza. Well maybe not Freed, but you were the one who approved the mission so it's only natural for you to be concerned".

"Is he in the guild? I didn't see him when I came in"

"He hasn't come to guild since he returned. He went to Porlyusica's to get some medical attention, and Wendy was sought out. That's how I know he is back"

"He's hurt that badly?"

"Wendy says he just needs some rest now. He'll be fine"

"That's good news". I sit there for a little while with Lucy. It's comforting to have friends like her. I probably won't be able to see him if he needs rest, so I will wait until he is able. "Thanks for telling me, Lucy. Maybe keep this a secret so people don't go around to his place?"

"Yes Erza that has been taken care of, by Freed. He has also put a rune around Laxus' place until he is recovered".

I tilt my head upwards to look at Lucy, "I see. Laxus has good friends, just like I do". Lucy smiles at me and we stay like this briefly. She then leaves when she hears her communications lacrima yelling from her office, it's definitely Natsu. I get some paperwork done before noticing that it's already night. I file the paperwork and call it a day.

On my way home I call into a restaurant to get some food. It was recommended to me by Lucy and wasn't too far from my home. I requip into a casual outfit and enter the small and charming restaurant. The food was nice and reasonably priced. I paid my bill and left.

As I was leaving I was stopped by the vision of someone. In a small pub adjacent to the restaurant I see Laxus sitting at the bar drinking alone. Without thought I begin to walk into the pub. I feel nervous and excited; I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats a little faster. As I approach him I observe that his hair has grown a little longer, it's a sexy look. I take the bar stool next to him and sit down as casually as my nervous body can allow me to move. We're seated quite close, our bodies are nearly touching.

"Hello Laxus"

He turns and looks at me, looking directly into my eyes freezing my every move. He puts a hand on my head; his delicate touch makes me purr inwardly as he softly rubs the top of my head.

"Hi, Erza"

He holds up 2 fingers to the bartender to order some drinks. Laxus looks a little tipsy, but he isn't drunk. He turns to me smiling. I haven't seen that smile in the last few months, and the emotions running through me tell me how much I have missed it. It's a very distinct smile. It's a blend of cockiness and happiness; like he is being casual and sincere at the same time. We don't talk for a few moments; I don't think I can really. Am I _this_ nervous? The bartender brings 2 glasses of liquor and puts one of them in front me. Laxus holds up his newly refilled glass signalling a toast. I do the same and we both drink. After one sip I start to cough, this stuff is strong.

*Cough* "What is this?"

"It's whiskey, you don't drink spirits?"

"I'm used to beer or wine. This stuff is poison"

"Ha, you'll get used to it". He pauses, taking another sip of his drink. "So, what brings you here?"

"I had dinner at a restaurant just across from here. As I was leaving I saw you, so I came in to see how you're doing"

"Well I'm doing fine. I'll come to the guild in a few days' time"

I nod to acknowledge his answer but I still don't believe him. I never trust men when they speak of their injuries or their condition, they are usually too proud to tell the truth and don't want to have people worrying about them. I look at his face and there are no injuries there. His fur coat is draped over the rest of his body and has long pants on, so I can't tell if he is hurt or not from the surface. I do notice by looking at his neckline that there is no collar so perhaps he is wearing a T-Shirt. He moves a little to take another swig of his whiskey and I see one of his pecs through the gap of his fur coat. I ogle his bare torso while he is drinking, and then the view is closed off from me when Laxus re-adjusts his posture.

"Laxus, are you not wearing a shirt under your coat?"

Laxus raises his eyebrows, "Oh? Have you been checking me out?"

"No! I was just wondering, I couldn't see a shirt…"

"If that was the case there'd be no need to blush then. Or maybe it's the alcohol taking effect?"

Oh God, I was blushing? It was cold in the night so I couldn't feel any heat rising to my face. But now I can. My ears are burning!

"I'm not blushing Laxus. Anyway why are you shirtless? You can't be partially dressed like that in a pub"

"Hmm? I asked the publican and he said it was fine if I kept my coat on. Plus there's bimbo's around here with less on, don't see you chiding them"

"Okay then so _why_ are you shirtless?"

"Fuck woman. I just couldn't be bothered putting on a shirt".

Couldn't be bothered? No, that couldn't be it, he is usually well groomed. Unless he is swimming or working I have never seen him without a shirt. There was also the time when he fought Natsu and Gajeel when he had injuries… wait his injuries? He's hurt so bad it pains him to put on a shirt?

"Laxus! Let me look at you!" Without permission I part his coat to the sides, revealing the scope of his injuries. His whole midsection is bandaged; I can see dark purple bruising extending from the edges of the bandages, God knows how bad they are underneath. Absent-mindedly I place my right hand over his ribs softly, wishing that my hand could heal like Wendy's. I rub over his ribcage and then up to just under his pecs, where the bandages end. I admire the tone of his pecs and then slide my hand over them. My hand moves then to his waist searching for the other end of the bandages but to no avail. I move my hand over his belt and onto his upper leg. His pants are made of light fabric, which fail to conceal the definition of Laxus' hard muscles and the lining of the bandages around his leg. One half of me is hurting for him, while the other half is urging me to continue my journey across his body until I've touched every inch… wait, I am touching him, all over…

"Now Erza. This would be sexual harassment" I look up at Laxus who is grinning, reminding me of the time I accused him of the same when he trained me.

I immediately pull away. If I was blushing before I must look like a tomato now.

"Sorry, Laxus"

"It's fine. I never said you weren't allowed to touch me". I gulp after he says that, and then proceed to drink the whole glass of whiskey in front of me.

Laxus bursts out laughing. "I didn't think the mighty Titania could be ruffled so easily"

"What are you –"

"Come on Erza, I gave you permission". He opens his coat. "I'm ready for round 2, or should I remove my pants this time?"

"Enough Laxus". I signal to the bartender for 2 more drinks, trying to ignore Laxus if that's possible.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. You were cute just then that's all"

Cute… I couldn't help feel a little pleased up by those words. It's not a 'Laxus' thing to say, cute. He was making fun of me in a way, but I thought to let it slide.

"But Laxus, those injuries, you should be resting!"

"Huh? No I told you I am fine"

"No Laxus! You have that last drink and then you go home!"

"You're so bossy Erza. Fuck, you don't see me complaining"

"Yea because you're drinking to numb the pain. I won't take no for an answer!"

"How about a compromise then? I will go home after a few more drinks, and you can keep me company so I don't do anything stupid".

I ponder his proposition for a few seconds. "Okay. Just a few. Then you are leaving"

"Yea, yea" he replied mockingly. He sighed audibly and then took another swill of his liquor, turned to me and smiled. He looked happy. We sat in comfortable silence until more drinks came. We had a few rounds while he was telling me about how strong God Serena was, the Wizard Saint he defeated. He also told me how he met up with Master Makarov, who had taken up a position in the Magic Council as all Wizard Saints had to after Tartarus destroyed it. He mentioned that Crime Sorciere helped him track Serena.

"Crime Sorciere helped you? How is Jellal?"

"He's good. I would've loved it if he could help me take down Serena, would've been a bit easier that way. But there were other powerful wizards trying to stop me from taking on Serena, and Jellal and the rest of his guild stopped them for me. I owe him a drink"

"I see"

"He also wanted to know how you were doing as Master, and I told him that I had taken you under my wing and taught you everything, though you were a bit slow on the uptake"

I nudge him on the shoulder... his injuries, Erza you idiot. "Sorry, I forgot…"

He laughs it off nonchalantly; "But he also said that he might need to come to the guild, I can't remember why though".

"Okay". I sat there for a few moments, swirling the ice cubes in my whiskey. I don't know if it is the alcohol in me but I get this sudden urge to talk to him about Jellal.

"Laxus. Jellal and I, we have a long history. He gave me the name 'Scarlet', because of the colour of my hair. I never had a name other than Erza before that. He protected me when I was a child, and also did some horrible things. But he turned it around, he has a pure heart. I'm very proud that he trying to make up for his past, even if he was manipulated and wasn't at fault. I've always had feelings for him, I loved him". I barely get that last sentence out. I look to Laxus who is studying me, and then looks down at his glass. He takes a swig. Each second that passes seems like an hour, I feel nervous about his response. When he puts his glass down he replies.

"That's the first time I heard of that. Erza, why are you telling me all of this?"

I really had no answer to that. What do I say? It's all true though, but why did I say it? He is right to question me as it seems random. But in my heart it felt like I had to tell him, I wanted to be open about this to Laxus.

"I don't know. I really don't"

"Hmm, it's okay. You two seem to care a lot for one another, I don't know why you guys don't date each other"

"Well Laxus –"

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry; you don't have to tell me anything. Let's talk about something else"

"No Laxus, I was… I was going to tell you anyway", I take a moment to calm myself and think about what I need to say. "I did openly confess to Jellal. But he still hasn't gotten over his past. I said he's done so much to atone, and that it wasn't his fault. He just needs time. I told him my feelings, how I wanted to get married someday, and have children. But in the end we couldn't be together, so now I –"

In an instant Laxus swiftly puts his arm around me and pull me toward him. His fur coat envelops me as it slowly descends over my body. It's so warm inside. My face rests on top of his chest. Despite the proximity I am not nervous; I am calmed by his warm embrace. The smell of his cologne hits my nostrils and it is only now that I consider the situation objectively. He is comforting me. But why? I didn't come across as saddened when talking about Jellal.

"Laxus, why are you hugging me? I am fine. I came to terms with this a while ago"

He moved his head slightly so he could whisper in my ear. "You did your best, didn't you"

I let those words sink in for a moment. I tried my best. I put my feelings out there so there was no confusion. I knew that it was a big risk to put your heart on the line like that, but I had to try, I had to do it for me. I'd never felt so fragile or nervous in my life than when I confessed to Jellal. Sitting here now I begin to recall the power of those feelings. My breathing begins to be hampered by my emotions. My eyes become heavy and tears swell within them. Slowly I begin to cry. I never cried about this, not once. But now I am sobbing. With my face buried in Laxus' chest I strain out the words,

"I did"

Laxus places his other arm around me to completely surround me. I bring my own arms around his waist. He whispers into my ear again,

"Yea, I know you did"

My tears begin to flow. I can't control myself; the dam of emotions has broken within me. Laxus' chest is now damp from my tears, and I feel myself tightening my grip around his waist. I don't know why I am crying so much. It hurt that Jellal and I couldn't be together, but it wasn't like I didn't know he had his own demons. It never pained me so much that I cried. But with Laxus being so kind and so warm, I am vulnerable. I keep rubbing my face into his chest as I continue to cry, and the tension of my arms around him does not weaken either. I know this must be hurting him but he never winces, not once. My tears begin to slow and he senses that, and releases me from his hold and I do the same.

"You okay now?"

I rub away the residual tears around my eyes, and laugh lightly to cheer up. "Yes. I'm sorry about that, Laxus"

"You don't have to apologise"

"Thanks a lot Laxus. You've been a real gentlemen"

"Oh? I'll remember that the next time you call me a jerk"

"Only a jerk would bring up a time when someone cried, you jerk" I say as I am laughing, wiping what's left of the tears from my face.

He chuckles. "Yea you're probably right. Do you want to head home now?"

"Yes you've had your _few_ drinks". I begin to stand when suddenly my balance disobeys me and I stumble into Laxus. He laughs at me and instructs me to hold onto him as we walk home. He gets up from his stool and puts his arm around me so that I am in his fur coat haven again. As I snuggle against him I ruminate on how close I feel to him, speculating just how far this could go.

* * *

As we leave I nod to the publican in thanks. Not only did he let me come in here without a shirt, but when Erza was crying he backed away and gave us some privacy.

I probably shouldn't have pushed her buttons like that in public. But she needed to get that off her chest, it's tough to bottle things up inside. I did that with the pressure I put on myself to live up to the Dreyar name, and it ended up turning me into a guy who would attack the guild. I felt my heart break as I heard her crying, I couldn't feel the pain of my injuries or the effects of the alcohol, all I could feel was myself hurting within as if trying to take on her pain. I was relieved that she got it off her chest and was able to smile afterward.

When she first sat next to me in the pub I was happy to see her. When you've taken a beating a glass of whiskey and a woman can aid me as much as any healing remedy. I could tell how much Erza cared and that's what made me feel so happy. For most men the care of a woman puts us at complete ease, and I was no different; well when I allowed myself to be receptive of others. I guess I was more in need for being cared for right now than ever in my life as I nearly lost just that in my fight against Serena. I'd nearly died from the magic barrier particles that Tempesta released; and I had been scared by the near death experiences from Acnologia and the dragon invasion in Crocus.

But against Serena it was different. I felt alone out there. It was me and him on a large island in the middle of nowhere. Rather than be completely overpowered like I had previously by dragons; or unexpectedly taken down by Tempesta's attack; this time it was just two men battling – and you knew the loser would die. This battle was not quick; it took days – leaving a lot of time for sentiments to stick out their ugly head. It didn't make me think about what I could lose; I already went through that after the Tartarus war. This battle made me think about what I had not done yet, how much of my life was ahead of me. Things like raise a family, be a good husband, see everyone in the guild do the same… it was these thoughts that saved me. The battle with Serena is something I never want to do again, but would never trade the experience for anything.

My inner reflections are thwarted by a stumbling Erza, damn she can't hold her liquor.

"Ya know Erza, Fairy Tail members are known all over Fiore for their ability to consume booze. The Master of Fairy Tail has to be a by-the-gallon type drinker"

She pants out her response, "Is that right? Well then maybe Cana should be Master" as she strains to look up at me and smile.

I laugh heartedly at her retort, "No I think we can pass on Cana. The current Master is passable, just".

Erza giggles, and then sighs… I take that she is probably assessing her situation, that she is being assisted home because she is too drunk. She then looks around into the street and then up to me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Fairy Hills. You live there don't you?"

"No I don't live there anymore. I live just by here, turn down there and then the second right after that, and I'm the little cottage with the red picket fence"

"You moved out of Fairy Hills huh?"

"Yea, being Master I thought I had to move". She slurs that last bit and does a little hiccup, it was actually quite cute. "That's right, you were being a jerk and didn't come to my house warming party" she quipped.

I respond flatly, "Sorry about that. I had something to do… Oh yea I was on an SS class mission. You may have heard of that, I took down a Wizard Saint. I was a little busy with that but I do apologise"

"Hmph. You should manage your time better Laxus. You should at least have the decency to let the host know you can't attend".

"Always so bossy", I laugh to myself, even in her state she wants to toy around with me.

We arrived at the cottage with the red picket fence, she was right it wasn't far at all. The moonlight gave me a decent look at the house, it was small but homey from the outside. I walked her to her door and she struggled for her keys. On her fifth or sixth attempt she got the key into the lock and opened the door. A magic lamp came on and lit up the hallway we were standing in. To the right was a small living room and beyond that were the dining room and kitchen. To the left was what looked like a spare room. Towards the back of her home I could see two doors, which I ascertained as the bath room and her bedroom. I expect the last one to be her bedroom and I choose correctly. I open her bedroom door as another magic lamp comes on, and see her bed, a dresser, a few cupboards and a mirror. It was a cosy little bedroom.

I manoeuvre her around me so that she is closer to the bed then I am and then move her onto it. While she is still seated on the edge of the bed I quickly take her shoes off, and then pick her legs up and drag her into a sleeping position. I reach over her and pull her bed covers up, tucking her in. As I am above her my eyes drink in her beauty. As if she realises I am ogling her she opens her eyes halfway, and begins to smile affectionately. A lone tear spills free and trickles down her face. I gently rub it away and whisper to her, "I thought you were done".

She shakes her head slowly and chuckles lightly, stops and smiles at me. "I missed you, Laxus".

Those words stop me in my tracks. She shed a tear because she missed me. I feel the tenderness of her eyes, the grace of her voice, and it hits me harder than anything physical could possibly do. With her eyes still on me I lean down and place a light kiss on her forehead. I move back to take in her smile once more and murmur "goodnight, Erza". She closes her eyes, humming intermittently as she snuggles into her bed, and falls asleep. I get up to leave and quell the magic lamps as I close her front door. As I open the front gate I pause, I notice my heart rate is still yet to fall back into normalcy, and begin to consider what that woman had just done to me.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! And thank you to those who have reviewed, the feedback is much appreciated! I hope to have the next chapter done this weekend, or early next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Realisation**

I run my hands sporadically through his golden locks, moving them down over his neck, then shoulders, until they finally rest on his muscle-laden arms. Laxus has me pinned down; his mouth is ravishing my neck with long, hungry kisses. We're in the middle of the training fields on the edge of Magnolia, it's a sunny day with not a single cloud in sight. He is only wearing jeans, allowing me to gaze on his ripped chest and abs. My view is blanked by the closing of my eyelids as the pleasure of Laxus nibbling my ear takes over. I bask in the scent of his cologne while his hands interlock with my own, both of our arms now stretched out beside us. I feel warmth explode through my lower body, my inner thighs tense in desperate need for touch. I feel Laxus' arousal brush against my leg and then over my core. I let out a loud moan as my needs are beginning to be seen to. I open my eyes to inspect his body and now see he is bandaged. The smell of whiskey envelops me, and before confusion can fill my thoughts my pleasure centres are once again at the helm as his hips grind into my mine, revealing the need for my body to take on his. The urge to control the man I am intertwined with wins out and I roll us both over and now –

*THUD*

"Ow, what the..?" I look at the floor. This is my room, no mistake. I roll over on my bedroom floor and rub my forehead. Guess I rolled out of bed again from a dream. But that wasn't any dream, I was dry-humping Laxus in the middle of the training fields, and the way it was heading it would have gone all the way. Should not have read the erotic novels Lucy recommended. But then there was Laxus. Lucy's novels might have something to do with the dream but it was Laxus co-starring in my subconscious. I am definitely physically attracted to him, and I'm partly ashamed that I am still aroused a little from my dream. Before I can think about him further another pain takes hostage of my head, but this time it's inside the skull as opposed to on it. That's right I tried to out-drink Laxus last night.

As I get up from the floor the pain of the headache is met with throbbing, exacerbating said pain. I go to the kitchen to get some water, taking the whole jug from the fridge and then sit at the dining room table. The first sip of water reveals the soreness of my throat. I let out a moan of disapproval, why did I drink?

I had fun drinking with Laxus, I really enjoyed myself. I am a little embarrassed that I cried like that in front of him, but he consoled me so genuinely that my anxieties are likely for nought. In a way it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Previously I'd thought I was over Jellal, well not over as if to imply finality, but at the very least my failed attempt to be with Jellal was not a burden to me. Guess Laxus proved that wrong, and I am thankful that he helped me move on for real. I am beginning to understand why the Raijinshuu glorify him. The care and sympathy he showed for me last night takes my breath away. I don't think I've ever been tucked into bed like that, if I could have it my way I'd go to sleep like that every night. My heart flutters at those flashbacks; and just like the other times we've spent together recently I know my heart wants more, more of Laxus.

 _ **A few hours later**_

When I arrived at my office my desk was swamped with paperwork, typical of a day when you have a hangover. I get through most of it before Lucy, Mira and Wendy come in.

"Hi Erza" they greet in unison.

"Good morning you three"

"Sorry to spring that paperwork on you, but it built up while you were away" Mira apologises while she closes the door.

"It's okay Mira, it needed to be done at some point"

Lucy asks "We were thinking to go star gazing when Gray and Juvia get back from their mission that they just left for. They should be back in 3 days' time, do you want to come?" she had always wanted me to go and view the stars with her.

"Sure Lucy, that sounds great. Will the rest of you be going?"

"Yes, and I am taking Freed along. He is actually quite interested in the stars"

"Yes Erza-san"

"I see. It looks like we have something to look forward to"

Wendy then speaks up again, "Erza-san, I have seen Laxus-san this morning and he should be fine to come into the guild over the next few days. He has some bruising but that should clear up within a week, it's only a few internal injuries that need some time".

"Thanks Wendy. I saw him last night, and he said the same". Mira and Lucy look at me questioningly. There is no point hiding or lying about seeing him, not only would Mira and Lucy likely see through any deception I also don't like lying; especially to them, these girls are my best friends after all.

Thankfully they don't inquire further. I know it must kill Mira to not begin an interrogation so I really appreciate that she is willing to give me space on this matter, she'd likely wait until I talk to her, and I will at some time. It's just that I need a little more time for things to settle before I open up about what it is that's happening between Laxus and I. There were many things that I want to know about him, and I am excited by the circumstances of having to find out for myself.

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

Mira gave me a few rounds of beer on the house to celebrate my return. My guild mates all congratulate me on my mission; it was reported in the Weekly Sorcerer yesterday and they want to do an interview with me which will be bothersome. I have to contact the Council soon too, they need me to give them a detailed report, and then there is also the reward to be negotiated as well.

I talk with as many people as I can before Bixlow drags me over to the booth he and Evergreen are seated at. We converse about all the things they got up to in my absence. I tell them a lot about my journey, but not the existential thoughts I had when on the brink of death. When I think about it, I was closer to telling Erza the other night about those darker times against Serena than Bixlow and Evergreen. It's nothing against Bix or Ever, I trust them with my life, it's just something I keep really close to my heart. But to tell Erza over them?

Those thoughts vanish as I notice the time on the clock behind the bar that it's midday, which was when I told Gramps I'd call. I go to the spare office upstairs to talk with him via communications lacrima, hopefully the old coot is in a good mood.

"Laxus! How are you boy?" Gramps greets me, pipe in hand.

"Good". He seems alright today.

"That's the way. Good job with the mission. I spoke to the chairman, he's saying the reward is 50 million jewel"

I keep a stilled expression, but gee that's a lot of jewel! "I didn't realise the Coucil had that kind of coin to throw around for a mission"

"We didn't pay for it. A few big corporations put forward the reward; Serena knew a lot of their secrets or whatnot, so they wanted him gone"

"Sounds like I was being hired as an assassin. You sure it's okay for the Council to be involved in such shady deals like this?"

"Boy, Serena knows a lot about the Council, among other things. He'd do more damage than Tartarus".

I trust the old man, he's rarely wrong on these matters. I'll play nice for the interim. "Okay, okay. I'll take the cash and won't snoop around. Anything else?"

"Yes, we need the detailed report by tomorrow night, no later".

"Alright, I'll send it through when it's completed".

"Thanks. There's also something else, but you'll know soon anyway"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Like I said you'll find out. And Laxus, I am really glad you came out of it alive. I was against the decision to use you for this…"

"No worries Gramps. It's done. I'll see you".

"See you Laxus, give the guild my regards". I switch off the lacrima and begin to walk out of the spare office. The report will be a pain but at least I made a ton of money.

I open the door to go back to Bix and Ever when I see Erza for the first time in a few days. The door to her office is slightly ajar and I observe her doing some paperwork. She must hate paperwork too; her eyebrows are furrowed, her unused hand is clenched, and the pen she is using looks like it is about to snap at any second. I grin with amusement as I knock twice on her door and enter.

"Hello, Erza".

She looks at me blankly for a few seconds, and then smiles. "Hello, Laxus".

I sit down in the chair opposite her. I don't remove my eyes from her while she is smiling. It's truly a warm, comforting smile.

"How's things?"

"Great. And your injuries?"

"They're getting better. I probably won't do a mission for a few weeks, but the pain has subsided".

"That's good news". Erza looks down at her desk after saying that. I wonder if she is like me, having thought of her almost exclusively for days but I sit in front of her right now and can only manage small talk. If I keep this trend going the conversation is going to get awkward or stagnant, both equally unappealing. I choose my words carefully; I want to let her know a bit about how I feel without being too forward.

"Erza, I had fun the other night, with you. I'd really like to spend some more time together".

She looks up directly at me, startled, and remains in that state for a few seconds. Then her mouth slightly opens and forms a smile again, her eyes also soften and her cheeks blush slightly. While I expected to startle her with my abrupt shift in conversation, I am taken away a little by her subsequent expression, and it's not the first time lately that I have seen her be cute like this.

"Me too" she speaks tenderly. She pauses briefly and then offers "tomorrow night a few of us are going to view the stars. If you're available, maybe you could join us?"

"Sure". I would've preferred no one to be there, but I don't hesitate nonetheless.

"Great. It's at Grassy Peak, just near Fairy Hills, at 8 O'clock".

I nod in understanding and get up from my chair, "Well I'll see you tomorrow night then".

"You're leaving?"

I admit I was happy that she asked that, particularly with the delivery, it was like she was pouting. "Yea, I've got to send off a report to the Council, should get it done by tomorrow evening".

"Okay, be sure to get it in on time Laxus"

"Bossy as usual. I'll see you"

Erza grins at my remark. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow" Erza says as she tucks her hair behind her ear with her right hand as I turn and leave. Those simple movements of hers are enough to alarm my body. She really is beautiful. Even covered in armour she can still prod at my lustful side. I acknowledge secretly that this woman has a profound effect on me, and rather than trying to analyse the how's and why's of this realisation I feel it's best to put my brain power to work on the mission report, so I can make it in time to see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was harder to write, mainly because nothing much happened. I did the next chapter straight away after finishing this one, but decided to keep them apart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A night under the stars**

Grassy Peak is a small grass covered hill just outside of Magnolia. It's always a bit cooler out here compared to the township, so I wore a cardigan in place of my armours. It's perfect for star gazing on the hill, being elevated there is less ambient light, and also the shape of the hill – it has a gentle slope so when you lie down it is close to being completely flat.

We spread out over the grassy mound, a distance that is far enough that couples could converse privately, whilst also being close enough to everyone that you would not need to shout to be heard. Mira and Freed, Wendy and Lucy and Charle, Gray and Juvia, and me. Yes Laxus has not shown up yet. I told Lucy and Mira that I invited Laxus, so Lucy left me alone.

I've been reciting his words over the past day - _'I'd really like to spend some more time together'_. Happy is probably not a strong enough description for how it made me feel. It was not only a fine compliment to receive from someone, but it was exactly what I wanted to say to him. Reciprocation of feelings has to be one of the more gratifying experiences we as people go through in our lives. He didn't flat out confess to me or anything, but he let me know he was interested, and that was more than enough. He also didn't let it linger, he decided to take it upon himself to state his interest and was prompt in his actions. The look in his eyes when he spoke was all you needed to know – he was serious. In this regard it he is a stark contrast to Jellal, and I'm much happier this way, him being up front. Ironically the words that Laxus spoke do not correlate with the present, which is me lying on a hill waiting for him to arrive.

Lucy begins to instruct everyone that she will be using magic tonight so that people can see the constellations. Upon her words we see yellow lines connecting some of the stars in the skies, and next to them is a projection of some kind, a picture of what the constellations represent. Lucy then explains that each constellation has its own mythology, and that her spirit Crux will read some of the stories at various times throughout the night. I lie here now in awe of Lucy's magic, there is no doubt that her power is the most elegant of all magic I have seen. Crux tells the first myth beautifully and the projections animate, making the experience all the more wonderful. The first show ends and we have an intermission.

A shiver interrupts my relaxed condition. I only brought one blanket and I am using that to lie on, leaving enough room for Laxus if he decides to show up. It's not too cold that it's disturbing me, but I do secretly wish I brought another blanket; the cardigan I wore is not sufficient. I look to my right and in the distance I see Gray cradling Juvia, they both look so happy. Seeing them together makes me think of Laxus.

I wonder if he'd enjoy star gazing. In one way I could see him totally disinterested, or even unsettled. Looking at the stars just doesn't seem like an activity Laxus would take on. But in another way I imagine him at peace, forfeiting his conscious to the starry sky. Of course my imagination has me right next to him, my head resting on his shoulder, as we both stare into the same endless abyss. I commend my imagination for taking it down a notch from the erotic dream I had just a few nights back.

As I continue to study the sky I wonder which constellation is going to be next, when suddenly the stars are blocked from my eyes. I feel a warm fabric settle over me and a familiar fragrance enters my olfactory senses. I then hear someone lie down to the left of me. Finally he has arrived. I take a few seconds to let the warmth of his fur coat ease the coolness of my body before partially coming out from under it.

"You're late!" I state emphatically.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast I could" he answers while looking at the sky.

"Did you use your lightning magic?"

"No, I –"

"Well then you didn't get here as fast as you could!"

Laxus erupts with laughter. "Erza, are you sulking?"

"Hmph, jerk" I whip at him, crossing my arms afterward.

He then turns to look at me, the lack of light prevents me from seeing his face, but I can make out some of his features with the residual light.

"I really am sorry, Erza. I only just finished the report for the Council. I worked as fast as I could because I've been looking forward to being here. So, can you forgive me?"

I wasn't mad before - I was annoyed that he wasn't here on time, but when he arrived his tardiness didn't matter. I brought up his lateness to play with him. But even if I were to be furious with him; when Laxus speaks to me sincerely and warmly there is no way I can stay angry at him. It's a very powerful charm he has over me.

I softly answer, "Okay"

"Thanks". I can barely make out the smile he gives me, and then he turns his attention back to the sky. I watch him with reference to my previous thoughts about whether he'd enjoy star gazing. After a few minutes I do believe he is relishing the silence and the serenity. Laxus then breaks my observations.

"The stars are in the sky".

I am thankful that there is not enough light to illuminate the blush that must be covering my face. It's embarrassing when you get caught staring, but it's so obvious when you're meant to be looking at the sky. Well, at least my face will be warm. I look back at Laxus, he is only wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, I have his coat.

"Are you cold Laxus?"

"Huh? Changing the subject?"

"No. I am asking if you are cold. Do you need your coat?" I gesture to give his coat back, secretly hoping he rejects.

He holds out his hand declining my offer. "I saw you shivering as I walked up here, you need it more than I do"

I huff at his response. "Still that doesn't answer my question. Are you cold, Laxus?"

He doesn't answer immediately. Instead he holds out is right arm in such a way that it opens up his right side.

"We'll share my coat". I gotta admit I didn't think of that. He's pretty slick. I accept his invitation almost instantly, and move myself to fit in next to him, slightly adjusting my head as it rests on his shoulder, both of us facing the sky. He then reaches across with his left arm and pulls his coat over him; it successfully covers us both.

I whisper, "I see"

"What do you _see_?"

"Why you have this coat. So you can use it for women"

He chuckles, and then answers with a sly tone. "You're so perceptive. Do you think I'm doing the same for you?"

"Probably"

"But I see it a different way"

"Oh yea, and what is that?"

"You can requip into anything, yet you still don't have a coat, just so you can use mine"

"Maybe you should have two coats, so you can lend one out?"

"No, I prefer to share". I giggle at his remark, and then snuggle a little closer to him. My body is greedy for his warmth and the feel of him. And I'm reluctant to wager how much of Laxus I would need to sate my bodily urges; a hug, a kiss, more? At any rate I rejoice in the physical contact, and I'm surprised that it feels so natural.

Crux then signals that he will begin the next myth telling, and this time I have a companion to enjoy it with.

* * *

After lying with her for a few hours I am sure she smells of roses. I am not a flower expert, and wouldn't claim to be able to discern the scent of one flower from another, but I know the smell of a rose. There is the faintest metallic smell that also comes through, I guess from all the armour she wears. Her head wriggles a little; she opens her eyes and then looks up at me.

"Was I asleep?" she soflty asks.

"Yea". I didn't wake her, for selfish reasons, she was too adorable when she slept.

"You could have woken me. Did I miss any of the myths?"

"You fell asleep in the last one"

"Still, you should have woke me up"

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that"

She raises her head, and then uses her arms to sit up; looking around the hill.

"Is everyone gone?"

"Yea"

"How long?"

"An hour, maybe less"

"An hour!" she exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you wake me?"

"I was smelling you, I wanted to figure out your scent". I purposely imply perversion, just to test her response.

"W-what?!" As expected a little shocked. "That's creepy!"

After those responses I decide I might as well tease her a bit more, and see how it goes. "Well if you must know you smell of roses, and I can just make out the smell of your armour too".

"I didn't say I wanted to know!"

"And also I love the way you smell. In fact…" I sit up and put my nose to her neck, and inhale through my nose audibly, then slightly raise my chin to her ear to whisper lustfully, "I need to smell you".

I expect her to be blushing, face heated, possibly sweating. Any second now I am going to get that shaken response, and after that I'll lay off, maybe apologise and be the gentlemen.

"You… you..."

There it is.

"You…"

Then suddenly I feel her right hand move around to the back of my head, gently weaving through my hair to finally stop and lightly grip the back of my head. I feel her body re-adjust so that she is kneeling next to me, and she places her left hand gently on my right shoulder. She tilts my head to the side, then moves her nose to my neck and inhales, whispering into my ear, "You smell of your cologne. It contains tangerine oil doesn't it?" She inhales again, starting at the base of my neck and trailing upwards to my jawline. She slowly snakes across my neck to the other side without breaking contact, and again inhales. She whispers, "so am I right?" I nod, barely. "There is something else that I can't quite make out", she continues to smell me, while I just sit there and stare forward.

How the hell did it turn out this way? I was the one seeking responses from her. I was sure that I have been leading most of these encounters, when we've flirted or played. I felt I always had the control. Is she evolving or something? Whatever it is, and however shocked I might be, I'm turned on by it.

She murmurs erotically, "vanilla. What do you use that has vanilla?"

I breathe out and release the word "soap". She inhales deeply after my response, and hums the word 'vanilla'.

She then moans softly, "I love the way you smell. In fact..." She traces the bottom of my jawline with her nose and then raises her face to be right in front mine, a mere inch away. "I need to smell you".

I can't believe that I'm stunned to stillness. The transition was swift, I went from conductor of this game to a simple pawn, and she did it with ease. We're so close right now that I can see her, even with the poor lighting, and she has a very self-assured grin stretching that gorgeous mouth of hers. Her eyes mimic her mouth in some respects, but there is an added gleam to them, a fire, it's seductiveness. She's won this battle, flawlessly.

She starts to chuckle, and then stops. Before beginning to laugh again, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle a little of the noise.

She's barely able to speak, "Laxus, you were really really cute"

I deserve a bit of mockery, but cute is going a bit far. "What part of me is fucking cute?" I pretty much bark at her.

Erza breaks into a fit of hysterics, she's laughing so loud she'll probably wake the girls up at Fairy Hills.

"Oi. Oi, Erza"

She just continues to laugh. I make out a few words that she is trying to say, 'cant', 'breathe', 'sorry'. After a little while she winds down, needing to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh Laxus, that was so funny"

"Really I couldn't have noticed"

She nearly begins to laugh again. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist".

"Yea yea"

She lets out a little giggle and then queries "Maybe we should head home now? It's getting rather late"

"Yea that sounds like a good idea".

We get up. I fold the blanket and tuck it under my left arm. She holds out my coat for me to put on, but I shake my head to signal that she can wear it home. That can be her trophy for the night, but I won't let her win next time.

* * *

We've been walking for a minute or so without saying a word. I don't think he is pouting; he was fine when we left Grassy Peak. But I couldn't let him toy with me so easily. He knows he has an effect on me, and when he spots my weakness, like a predator, he goes in for the kill. I barely caught on to his ploy, I would have been eating out of his hand hadn't my competitive side taken over. I don't know which was more satisfying: being so close to him or his reactions to my attacks.

I think I've earned the right to be a little bold so I take his free arm and lock it with both of mine. I look up at him to see him beaming down at me with a satisfied smile on his face. I blush a little, even with my confidence at a high his smile can still melt me. I lean my head against his arm, nuzzling in to his hard frame. Despite walking together arm in arm, and the fun we've had, an air of melancholy falls upon me. I start to think of the guy Laxus used to be, before his expulsion. I like to measure people on their actions, and he's done plenty since to convey who Laxus really is. Even so, I want to know these personal things about Laxus, and other things too. It might be selfish, but I want to be selfish when it comes to him.

"Laxus, can I ask you some things?" I request softly.

"Sure"

"What made you change, from the guy you used to be?"

"Oh", he returned submissively.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up Laxus. So out of the blue, we were having a good evening"

"It's fine. I asked you some pretty personal things the other night too, remember?"

I smile at him again. He exhales, pausing before he speaks.

"Whenever something happens that makes you look at yourself, you can change. When I attacked the guild, you don't have to be a genius to figure out that I had problems back then. Identifying the errors of my ways was easy, changing them was hard. I thought about… you've got to promise me you won't tell this to anyone".

"No one"

"Okay. I thought about Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu's an idiot but he is honest in everything he does, and goes at it with everything he's got – they were things I was missing. Gajeel is proof that a guy can attack the guild and be forgiven, provided he does the right things. Even someone he tortured fell for him. So that's how I changed".

I was shocked at that. Natsu and Gajeel were role models to him in a way? On face value it seems ridiculous, but using Laxus' logic it was reasonable.

"It didn't take me long to realise that either. But it took me a while to stop living a guilt trip"

"When did you stop feeling guilty?"

"Probably around a year ago. People can tell the difference when you're just sitting alone for some peace and quiet, compared to being in a corner wallowing in your own pity"

"Yea, I think you're right about that. Particularly when you're in a guild, you're friends, they can tell". I watch him as he nods at me, smiling.

We drift through Magnolia in silence as I think through his words. It's nice to know why he's changed, I feel like I know just a little bit more about him. I wonder if I'm the only one he has told about Natsu and Gajeel, I hope I am. We turn near my house and I tug on his arm so he looks down at me.

"Thanks for telling me, Laxus"

"You're the only one I've told, so don't go telling anyone"

Inwardly I cheer, but postpone my celebrations to respond to him. "You're secret is safe"

Again he nods at me tenderly. I take his coat off and fold it neatly, and I trade him it for my blanket.

Then I turn slightly so that I am facing him straight on. "Thank you for bringing me home". I rest my free hand on his shoulder and arch my feet onto the tips of my toes, and slowly I plant a soft, chaste kiss on to his cheek.

I rest back down on to the flats of my feet to observe him. I barely get to look before his free hand smoothly takes the back of my neck, and he crashes his lips to mine. The passion of his kiss is radiates through me, igniting my desires, causing my mouth to open more so he can deepen the kiss. His hand slowly moves from the back of my neck to the side, his fingers then run through my hair while his thumb lightly massages my ear, amplifying the sensations roaring within me. Before I can register a thought his tongue begs for entrance into my mouth, and I grant it immediately. As our tongues dance my knees begin to weaken and I partially fall into him, causing our bodies press against each other. I break the kiss to take in a breath and he barely allows that, capturing my mouth once more. His chest feels so amazing against mine, releasing yet another wave of pleasure through me. He continues to joust my tongue with his, peeling moans from me with the simple flick of his tongue. He tastes sublime but I can't make out the flavour, I'm just going to assume it's whiskey because it's intoxicating. He hums a moan of his own, the vibrations from his mouth and chest ripple through me. He then slows the intensity of the kiss to a near stop, withdraws his tongue, and then gently he kisses my lips without breaking contact. With a slow rhythm his soft kisses alternate from the top lip to my bottom lip. The change in tempo teases me, the pleasure centres of my body begin to ache for him. He departs my mouth by sucking on my bottom lip while pulling away, leaving me feel naked.

As I try to catch my breath I open my eyes to see Laxus staring down at me. His cocky grin practically laughs at me. His eyes embody confidence. As I stand in front of him his expressions alone render me immobile. He winks at me, turning while slinging his coat over his shoulder, and then waves as he walks away. He doesn't even say a word. I watch on as his hulking frame peters out into the distance, barely realising that I am standing in front of my home. My heart is beating out of my chest, my breathing still abnormal. Our first kiss, it was unbelievable, exciting. I wonder what dreams I will have tonight…

 _ **Next morning**_

The guild is quite full this morning. I know from the job listings that there are only a few out on missions. I see Mira at the bar wiping down a few glasses, and a scroll lying on the counter next to her.

"Good morning Mira"

"Good morning Erza", she then mocks me, "or should I call you sleeping beauty?"

Great, she saw me sleeping on Laxus. The way she is looking at me I bet she's been waiting all morning to say that.

"No, I'm _Erza_. What's this?" I ask as I put my hand on top of the scroll.

"Well, _Erza_ , anything happen after we left you sprawled out on top of a man?"

The way she worded that embarrasses me a little. "Nothing happened. So what's this scroll?" I try to pick up the scroll but Mira's arm has it fixed to the counter.

"Nothing happened? You're blush tells me otherwise".

"The scroll, Mira!"

"Details, Erza!"

I can see she isn't going to budge. I lean in to speak softly, "He walked me home, and we kissed. Satisfied?"

She takes her hand off the scroll to cover her mouth. "Oh my. Wow"

"Please, Mira, don't go telling anyone, for now anyway"

"Of course" she smiled cheerily.

I open the scroll and read the contents quickly. Mira asks me what's written, I reply softly "Laxus…"

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! And thank you to those who've reviewed!**

 **Also, I did say in the first chapter that this fic would be 5-8 chapters but it's going to be longer than that, 12+.**

 **Cheers, mynameiz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Wizard Saint**

The old woman Porlyusica can be a pain in the ass but her remedies always seem to work, so I try not to give her too much of a hard time. The bruises are gone; you wouldn't even know that my body was blackened just a week ago. It still feels like I've been kicked in the gut by everyone Fiore, at least the old woman said it would heal in a week or two, thanks to Wendy. I'll be sure to thank her for healing me.

The cool breeze kicks up as I walk to the guild, giving me a whiff of the aroma's from my coat. I smell my cologne but also roses, Erza. How did she feel about our kiss last night? She didn't expect the kiss but didn't resist neither. She's new to this, romance or whatever you want to call it. She had feelings for Jellal but they were never met with any physical intimacy, or at least that's what I know.

I wonder if she knew how close I was to taking her to her bedroom last night and fucking her senseless. The look on her face after we kissed would suggest otherwise. But for me it was different. I still had that seductive image burned into my retinas from when she smelled me. Also I've not been with a woman for a long time, much longer than I'm willing to admit. And she doesn't help the situation either, her cuteness, her scent, her beauty, her voice... they all turn me on.

I need to find out her boundaries though. I don't want to overstep them and hurt her. But I also don't want to be too conservative. Women aren't as fragile as most men think, in my opinion. Last night proved that there is 'something' between us, and I want to find out the magnitude of that 'something'.

I finally get to the guild and open the main doors to find nearly every Fairy Tail member inside staring at me in silence. Natsu is in the middle of them and he looks pissed off.

"LAXUS!" Natsu yells at me. "We are going to fight right NOW!" he shouts while both his fists ignite with flames.

I give him a puzzled look, what the fuck is his problem? "What's the matter, Natsu?"

"YOU-" his tirade was cut-off by a swift punch to the back of his head, delivered by Erza. She keeps her head down and walks towards me.

She then hands me a scroll, looks up at me smiling gleefully, eyes sparkling, "congratulations, Laxus!"

I take the scroll and read the contents: _On behalf of the Magic Council, I chairman Hyberion officially invite you, Laxus Dreyar, to be one of Ishgal's 10 Wizard Saints_. I'm going to be a Wizard Saint? Everyone piles in to congratulate me, I'm shocked with the sudden news so all I can really do is smile and thank everyone. I notice Erza hanging back, I give her a little wink trying not to make it too obvious that others see, and she flushes slightly and shakes her head at me.

A beer is handed to me and I'm asked to tell everyone about the fight with Serena. I describe what I can about the fight, and tell them how sore I was after it. Natsu and Gajeel glare at me with frustration plastered across their faces, looks like they would've wanted this job.

Gray then asks "you got a reward right? How much?"

"50 million"

The crowd silences momentarily, and then erupts in unison, "50 MILLION!?"

I nod at them. Everyone starts to chat among themselves about how much money that is. Happy is the first to hit me up for a loan, saying he needs fishing gear. I tell him I'll buy him some fish to keep him quiet. He gives me an 'Aye sir' and then runs over to Lucy who has fainted, probably calculating how much rent 50 million could buy. I don't see Natsu with them, but it's not long before I find out where he is.

Natsu grabs me by the front of my shirt and states with fire in his eyes, "first you go off and fight the strongest guy from this continent. And then you become a wizard saint. And now you earn a reward higher than anyone's ever got! You and me outside, right now!"

I laugh to myself at Natsu's reaction to this, trust him to be annoyed by it all. "You should get your hand off this _Wizard Saint_ " I tease him by emphasising 'Wizard Saint'.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he berates me.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll tell the Council to give me all the jobs where there are strong people to fight. I have the Council's ear now" I reply arrogantly.

He lets go and then points at me. "Okay Laxus, but tell your Wizard Saint buddies if they don't give me someone strong to fight soon I'm coming for them. I'll start with that chairman Hibernation who passed over me!"

"It's Hyberion. And sure, I'll tell them" I lie to him. He pumps his fists in the air and laughs heartedly. He then announces that everyone can go wild in the guildhall because I can pay for damages. Thankfully Erza intervenes, KO'ing Natsu.

"Alright everyone! Today we are going to party to celebrate Laxus' achievement" Erza declares to the crowd who cheer together. Music begins to play, sounds of beer mugs clanging together and the usual fight challenging spreads throughout the guildhall. Thankfully Levy has detained Gajeel into a booth, we don't need his singing today.

I sit for a minute, thinking about the honour the Council has bestowed up me. It makes me proud, though it's not something I've wanted. But it is what it is, and my life will be altered in some way or another. I just hope I don't have to leave Fairy Tail and be on the Council, like Gramps.

Erza then approaches me. "Laxus, we need to go over the ceremony and travel details, so meet me in my office when you have the chance". I nod at her and she parts with a smile and walks to her office.

I was going to wait a little to go to her. But I end up nearly following her to her office, only several paces behind. She enters her office and I follow her in, the door was left open so maybe she saw me trailing behind. As I enter and close the door she grabs me by the hand pulling me to the sidewall of her office, and seals my mouth with a kiss.

Holy fuck! This is so bold of her! I didn't expect her to be like this, and the kiss is so sensual. Her hands massage my chest with great fervour, I try to do the same but her armour obstructs me. She has me pinned up against the wall now, and she arches her body upward, leaning into me. I try to take control of the kiss but she quickly bites my lip to reprimand me. She's releasing these sexy sounds – moans, squirms; baiting me to rip her armour apart. As her mouth continues to ravage mine I can't help but let out a groan of pleasure, encouraging Erza to grip me tightly on my chest and let out some more groans of her own. I start thinking about the progression of this kiss, she's toeing the line here, I can feel my arousal building. I surrender to her dominance, she's so hot right now and I want to see how far she takes it. She lets out another loud groan and breaks the kiss, ending my hopes.

She pulls back, panting, eyes laden in lust, mouth slightly open. Makes me want to pull her back in to continue my indulgence.

"Hi, Laxus".

"Hey, Erza". I realise we haven't even said hello to one another today. "You surprised me just now, are you getting payback for last night?"

She rolls her eyes and smirks at me, "That was pay back for the kiss". She moves from me and walks over to her desk, picks up a pile of paper and slams it to my chest. "And this is payback for not saying goodnight".

"What's this?"

"The paperwork that needs to be filled out, for the induction ceremony. Good luck _mister Wizard Saint_ " mocking me the same way I did to Natsu.

Damn, fucking paperwork. I scan it to see that a fair bit of it needs to be filled out by Erza, my Guild's Master.

"Oi you've gotta do most of this"

"Well Laxus," she leans forward, hands on hips "if you want to kiss me again you're gonna have to fill out my paperwork too".

She did not just use her body as a bargaining chip! I laugh inwardly at her antics. But I do notice, even though she's trying so hard to appear in control, that she is blushing. Her embarrassment makes her so gorgeous, particularly when I can spot these moments where she's putting in a lot of effort to overcome said embarrassment. It's almost impossible to oppose her when she's like this, hopefully she never notices how much of a push over I am to her charms.

"Well if you put it like that I'll do yours as well". She pumps her fists. "I don't mind paperwork anyway", lying obviously.

She giggles at my response, moving to lean against her desk, crossing her arms. "Well the ceremony is in 2 days. We will leave that morning and be in Crocus by lunchtime. Then we meet with a few Council members in the afternoon and attend a gala at night. We'll return the next day".

A night away with her could be interesting.

"Also Laxus, because the event is not actually for the guilds but more for the Magic Council, it means that only the invited guests can attend. Put simply no one else from the guild can come, including your team. I am only invited because I'm the Guild Master".

That was a bit of a shock. "Oh. I guess I'll have to let them know they can't come, they'd probably want to. At least Gramps and you will be there, it means a lot to me".

Erza's a little stunned at my words which in turn alarms me. She looks down at the floor and then begins to speak, softly and tentatively. "Laxus… what, what are we doing?"

Timid would sum up her appearance right now. She had absolutely no problem dominating me in our kiss just moments ago. But when she needs to talk about us she is scared? I can only infer that she struggles expressing romantic feelings through words, and is much suited to being physical. Her question though, she wants to know what our relationship is. Or more precisely what I think it is. She's shifting the pressure on to me. Maybe she anticipates I'll be forward as I have so far. And maybe due to the experience she had with Jellal she's protecting herself. Either way I need to affirm my position.

I move to lean against her desk next to her, resting the paperwork down next to me. "Erza," I wait for her to look at me, "I've thought about us, for a little while now, but more so over the last day. I've said before that I want to spend more time with you. I have feelings for you". I speak sincerely to avoid any confusion. It was embarrassing to say all of that, but I stand by my words all the same.

She looks at me seriously, then leans up and kisses me, a warm and pure kiss. Her soft lips hold to mine for a brief moment, and then she rests back down. "I have feelings for you too, Laxus". I am relieved she's happy now, and not apprehensive.

Her smile then turns to a grin, "so you've been thinking about me a lot huh?"

Maybe I should have held back a bit, and just said I had feelings for her, she's getting a little cocky. "Well I didn't indicate how much I thought of you, so it might be a lot, might be a little bit".

"Oh…" she answers softly, averting her eyes pretending to be upset.

"That's not working Erza" I state flatly.

Then she looks back at me and inquires enthusiastically "But you thought about me heaps in the last day right?"

That's right, I did. She's cute when she gets excited, but despite the fact that I enjoy seeing her like this I can't resist teasing her. I lean in a little closer to her, and speak with a sleazy tone, "You don't wanna know what I thought of last night".

Erza raises one of her eyebrows while asking, "what do you mean?"

"I thought about how much I wanted to rip your clothes off and have my way with you"

Erza's face went red in an instant. My claims startled her but she isn't repulsed, and I'm happy about that. She answers me in a semi-irritated way, "W-what the fuck Laxus! You jerk!"

"C'mon Erza" I lower my voice to a near whisper, "I bet you thought about us in bed too". I hear her breath hitch as she tries to rebuke me, and I take that as a sign that there's a little truth to my assertion. Just as I am about to move in to torment her some more a knock at the door interrupts me. Erza jolts into an upright position while I secretly laugh at her. I stay where I am and cross my arms.

The person at the door hollers "Hello can I come in?" followed by a giggle. Only one idiot would dare do that, Mirajane.

"Come in Mira" I yell.

"Oh, you knew it was me huh?" Mira coos as she enters Erza's office.

"Hi Mira", Erza finally breaks away from her fluster.

"Just came in to rush Laxus back to the party, he's the guest of honour"

"Sorry Mira, I'll be done with Laxus soon. We're just going over the ceremony details". Got to admit Erza did well in recovery.

"Okay. Erza, when you guys are finished here you should come down too. Your face is red, you must be working too hard" Mira says as she tilts her head in derision.

"I will"

"Good. I'll see you down there", Mira then turns to me, "and congratulations Laxus. And for the Wizard Saint appointment too". Mira then scurries away.

"What'd you tell the demon?" I ask Erza, after Mira has left.

"Told her?"

"Look I know women talk, and it doesn't bother me. I just want to know"

A dejected Erza replies, "I told her we kissed last night"

"Anyone else you tell?"

She shook her head in response. "If we are dating, when should we tell the others?"

That was amusing, the way she spoke and the words are just so innocent. "It's up to you, maybe when we come back from Crocus?"

"Alright, we'll tell them then"

"Sounds good. We better get down to the party". She nods and smiles as I pick up the paperwork next to me to leave. As I walk by her she grabs my hand, and I turn my head to look at her.

"Laxus, you'll need to finish that paperwork tomorrow" she says to me firmly.

"Yeah. I'll get it done, it shouldn't take too long"

"Okay, when you're done maybe you can come by my house tomorrow night so I can go through it. I'll cook dinner"

I couldn't think of anything better. A home cooked meal made by a woman I desire. This is something I've never experienced but always wanted to.

"Is this you making a date?"

"I –" before she can finish I take her mouth for my own. I make this kiss quick but intimate, I want her to feel my appreciation for her dinner plan but we don't want to get too carried away – we need to head to the party after all.

"Let's head downstairs" I declare and she agrees.

As we walk back down to the guild we're still holding hands, I gesture for us to break hands and she relinquishes her hold, not before giving me a downcast look. Again her faces are priceless. I wonder how many different expressions I'll get to see while we're together.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! And to those who reviewed you have my thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dinner**

Tonight's the first time I will have a man over my house and cook for him. I'm pretty confident that the meal will be acceptable and I'm excited to see what he thinks. Laxus seemed pleasantly happy when I asked him here so I assume he really wants to have dinner with me.

Or, and actually this might be the case, he just wants some alone time so he can _rip my clothes off and have his way with me_. He said it so vulgarly that I nearly slapped him, but at that moment I had desires of my own, and secretly I craved to feel him on me. It's weird; I've never really wanted a man in this way, so instinctively and physically. Sometimes I stare at his shirt wishing my requip magic could take it off. I love the feel of his large torso where my head rests perfectly, I melt whenever my hands run over the ridges of his sculpted arms, and I whimper when he breaks any kind of contact.

I do wonder if this is moving too fast. I spoke to Mira and Lisanna and they say there's no right and wrong answer, it depends on the individuals, and I agree with that. But their advice doesn't really help me for my case specifically; it's more of a general rule. I've never had a relationship with anyone so I can't draw from experience. Do I take it steady to be safe? Or do I let the flow of our moments together dictate things, and live with whatever that happens?

I'm not at all uncomfortable with anything we've done, or anything I've thought about doing. Just sometimes he makes me flustered; I really need to compose myself when he is using his jerk tactics. His jerkiness is part of his allure though, I won't deny that. It riles something with in me, making me want to fight back, and in turn it stimulates me on many levels.

* * *

I knock twice. Erza opens the door, donning a simple brown dress, nothing fancy, but still manages to look fantastic on her. She leans against the door, giving me a side on look at her curves, her bust demanding observation. She folds her arms underneath her breasts pushing them up, my eyes follow them. After coughing mockingly Erza greets me.

"Hello Laxus"

"Good evening, Erza"

"Good evening? Well aren't you a classy gentlemen"

"Always for you my lady" I bow, then raising my head to smile. "These are for you". I hand her the present I have for her, and two bottles of wine. She moves to receive them.

"Well you better come in good sir", she turns walking inside to her dining room table, putting down my gifts.

I take my coat off and rest it on the hanger. I try to pick up the aroma of her cooking, it smells so good. I can only make out bacon and a variety of herbs.

She turns sharply to face me, her eyes looking suspicious of me, holding out the 2 bottles of wine that I brought over. "Getting a gal liquored up is a little cliché don't you think Laxus?"

"It's normal behaviour in Fairy Tail, Master"

She snickers, "And a present too? You're full of surprises". I don't say anything, as she unties the ribbon around the box and removes the wrapping. She rolls her eyes at the gift, "Ohh, paperwork! You really know how to spoil a girl, Laxus!"

"Hey I did all of that for you, it's a hell of a gift if I do say so myself"

"Thank you" She offers sweetly.

I move toward her, our eyes holding focus on one another, "You said I could kiss you after I completed the forms". I then lean in to kiss her but my lips are met firmly by her index finger.

"I said if you ever want a kiss from me again you'll have to be a good boy and do my paperwork. I never said anything about _when_ I would kiss you. Who knows, you may _never_ get to again".

"For starters I'm no boy. And good luck _never_ kissing me again"

"What? You think I need to kiss you?" she announces. I grin at her as if to initiate the challenge. She dismisses me with her eyes, turning around to put the paperwork on the table. I sense no nervousness in her, looks like she's raised the bar.

I don't give her the chance to turn back around, instead I move directly behind her placing my hands over her hips. I rest my face near her neck and place soft kisses on her shoulder. I feel her tense at my touch. My left hand to caresses the point of her shoulder, while my other hand remains on her tummy. I'm aroused half way and grind it against her ass slowly causing her to breathe in audibly. I stop with the kissing, and lick her from the base of her neck to under her ear, then transitioning to nibble on her ear. She jerks at the wetness of my tongue.

"Laxus!" she shrieks.

I place the index finger of my left hand on her lips and hum a chuckle to mock her. I look to her face to see her cheeks flushed. I notice her hands are clenched on the head of a chair; possibly she's trying to calm herself. I move my hand back to her shoulder and continue to lightly bite the lobe of her ear. My right hand decides to relocate from her ribs to cup her breasts. Her tits are amazing to feel, soft and buoyant, I massage each breast clockwise before squeezing on one firmly.

She lets out a loud groan, "Oh fuck, Laxus"

I spin her around and immediately our lips meet. I lift her onto the table laying her down. Her legs wrap around my waist and her hands ravage through my hair. Our tongues swirl around one another chaotically. My right hand spreads over her back while my left caresses her breasts. My cock begins to harden and I press it against her core, and I commence light thrusts to a slow rhythm. She lets out moans to the same tune, while her legs constrict further.

"Fuck Erza" I groan in pleasure before being pulled back to her mouth.

This is amazing. My senses are exploding and my body is tensed in desperate need for release. My mind begs to push her panties aside so I can be inside her.

In the midst of my euphoria I hear a bell ringing. Erza breaks the kiss abruptly and pushes me up, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry, that's dinner".

I nearly cringe at my brain for thinking to say _I was going to eat you_ , but after getting so worked up I forgive my thoughts. I move to let her up and she walks to the kitchen. She's puffing like I am, both of us searching for air after being consumed by our wild game.

While she is retrieving dinner I focus on suppressing the erection I have. Once it's down enough I ask her, "need help? Plates and cutlery?"

"The plates are in the cupboard next to the fridge, and the cutlery in the drawer below". I nod and collect the dinnerware, noticing wine glasses next to the plates and I grab two of them. She places 2 trays on the table, one small and one large; and removes the foil covering the trays. My eyes widen at the sight. Meatloaf wrapped in bacon, jacket potatoes, roasted pumpkin and herb filled mushrooms. It's like our near-sexual encounter is a distant memory. After fawning over the food for a while I look to a grinning Erza whose eyes are closed and chin out, as if she's conquered the world. I move to her and pull out her chair, noting how enchanting she looks when she's proud.

"Dinner looks amazing, Erza. Please" I gesture for her to sit, she smiles at me and I seat her. I begin to slice the meatloaf to one fingers thickness, and serve two slices to each plate along with the sides. I pour wine into the glasses before sitting down myself. "Thank you for the food"

"My pleasure" she responds. I want to kiss her at this moment but after what happened before I decide against that action, I really don't want to miss this meal.

I cut into the meat and the first bite is like a taste of heaven. Bacon, beef, onions, garlic and parmesan dominate my palette. I move on to the jacket potatoes – again I'm hit with divine flavour, with a combination of sour cream, bacon, parsley and potato. The pumpkin and mushrooms are no different. The whole meal is outstanding, objectively speaking. Gramps once told me that when you dine with a lady you should never overeat, but she made me this food and I intend to eat to my heart's content.

"You've eaten it all" says a dumbfounded Erza.

"Yea, I think that was the best meal I've ever had"

"Are you serious?" Erza asks excitedly.

"Yea, I wouldn't lie about something like this. You're a great cook". She gives me a warm smile as a thank you. The meal was certainly beyond my expectations; I imagined her being reasonable without being exceptional in the kitchen.

"Now you can clean up" Erza demands, raising one of her eyebrows at me.

I laugh at her bossiness. I get up to do as I am told, and give her a kiss top of her head. "Yes Master" I tell her as I pick up the plates and trays from the table. I never thought I would be cleaning up after a woman, but it's the least I can do after she cooked for me.

* * *

After dinner Laxus and I moved to the couch and began to converse about different things. Little things I didn't know about him made me laugh. We have completely different tastes in music and film, so I can't wait to annoy him when we sit a through ninety-minute romantic comedy. Laxus has a pretty good sense of humour when I think about it, I've laughed more than I can remember doing before. I love being with him like this, chatting about anything, laughing; it's special.

It's not just learning about him; he's willing to tell me, and it builds my trust that I have for him. We also talked about some serious topics. His father, his anxieties growing up, and how he felt when he fought Serena. I told him everything about the slavery and torture in the tower of heaven, Jellal, and that sometimes I feel insecure without my armour. It was tough to talk about these issues, and I'm sure it was the same for him.

We notice the time and decide that it's for the best that he head home early, we have a big day tomorrow. He collects his coat from the hanger and then asks me, "What time do we need to be at the train station tomorrow?"

"10 O'Clock. I'll be down there after I run some errands"

"Errands?"

"Yea, I need to pick up my dress for the ball"

"Really? I have to wear some stupid outfit the Council picked"

"Well it's a special occasion"

"I guess so" he utters while shrugging his shoulders. "I might get down there a little earlier, my team will be there"

"Okay, I think Wendy is coming down to say goodbye"

"Wendy?"

"Yea she asked me what time we'd be down at the station so she can see us off"

"Oh. Well then, goodnight Erza. And thanks for the meal, it was magnificent".

"Thankyou Laxus. And good night"

He leans down and we share a lovely little goodnight kiss, so pure and cute that it makes my heart flutter. He steps back, flashes a smile and a wink at me and leaves. Again I watch him walk away from my house, and I don't turn from him until he fades into the distance.

 _ **Next Morning**_

The dress shop I frequent has my outfit and shoes ready as I arrive, which is remarkable considering I only requested it 2 days ago. I pay at the register and the lady asks, "will you need undergarments?"

I didn't think of that, "okay, I'll take what you recommend".

She brings back a thin black thong and places it in my carry bag. My face heats up and I look at the mirror behind the counter, yep I am flushed. I've never wore a thong. I have some skimpy outfits and swim suits, but wearing a thong just seemed too suggestive. The thong looks like two black shoelaces tied together, reminding me of some of the underwear I saw in Lucy's drawer. Well it's in the bag now. I take my purchases and walk out the door.

As I get to the train station I see the Raijinshuu, Wendy, Charle, Mira and of course Laxus.

"Good morning everyone"

They all greet me, "Good morning Erza"

Laxus turns to Wendy and hands her a gift. "This if for you Wendy, thank you for healing me"

"A gift? For me?" chirps Wendy. Laxus nods. "You didn't need to, Laxus-san. I was only being of use"

"Yea and this is me saying thank you".

Wendy opens the present. Inside are two silk ribbons. They are streaked with light blue, silver and white thread. It's beautiful. Wendy's eyes widen and her face glows as she picks up the ribbons.

"Thank you, Laxus-san. Oh, let me cast Troia on you", Wendy proceeds to cast the motion-sickness cure on Laxus.

"Thanks a lot Wendy". Laxus pats Wendy on the head and then turns to his team. Laxus says his goodbyes to the Raijinshuu and Mira.

Mira walks over to me, "look at Freed. He's crying. He didn't even look sad when I went on a 2 week mission"

"I'm sure he missed you more than he does Laxus", I try to comfort her.

"I hope so". Mira then nudges me, "So you got anything planned for Laxus? You'll be sharing a room won't you?"

Typical Mira. "No, outside the ceremony and the gala I have nothing planned. We are in separate rooms too". Mira sighs, dejectedly.

"Well try and make something happen for me" Mira pleads. I laugh at her and then signal to Laxus that we should get going. I wave at them all, and board the train, Laxus follows me.

We find our cabin and I sit at the window putting my bags on the floor. Laxus sits next to me.

"That was really nice of you, to thank Wendy"

"She did a lot for me. I'm feeling better by the day"

"Really?"

"Yea, the bruising is all gone"

"That's great". I ponder to ask him to remove his shirt for proof but my conscience prevails.

"Erza, what's that robe you're wearing?"

"This is the tunic that Lisanna made for me after the guildhall was rebuilt for my appointment as Master". I've only wore it a few times. It is white, long sleeves, stunning embroidery around the hems and creases, as well as the Fairy Tail emblem stitched on the front and back. I wear a blouse underneath, complete with long black pants.

"Well you look nice in it. You look professional, but hot enough that I still want to take it off" he teases.

"Not working Laxus. You can't fluster me with your crude remarks anymore, I've leveled up".

"Is that so? Well then I'll just have to up my game". He tugs at my tunic to the side and attempts to unbutton my blouse.

I hit his hand away, "Laxus! We're on a train!" I snipe at him.

He laughs, then moves to lie down, his head down on my lap. Looking at me he smirks, "If my words won't work all I have to do is start taking your clothes off. That's what I call a win-win". I shake my head at him. "And what's in that bag?"

I assume he's talking about my dress. "The gown I have for the ball"

"Really, I'd like to see it"

He begins to move but I stop him, remembering that the thong is in there. "Laxus! Leave it alone! You'll see tonight" I try to cover my tracks.

"Hmph. You're hiding something aren't you? What could have you bought that you're too embarrassed to tell me about?"

"Embarrassed?"

"I'm pretty much an expert on your expressions now, Erza. If you bought it from the same place as your dress then it's something that you wear"

God it's annoying how he can outplay me sometimes. "Just shut up, jerk"

He closes his eyes and laughs. "Fine, I guess I'll see this embarrassing thing later". He continues to rest on my lap. I run my hand through his hair slowly, eliciting a purr from him, which was adorable. He looks so tranquil when he rests. This man is about to receive the most prestigious title among all wizards in Isghal and he's lying in my lap so peacefully. It's a really big day for him and I'm so happy to be a part of it.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A night in Crocus**

Grrrr he can be so annoying! My right hand is carrying my luggage, the other is a clenched fist. As soon as we got off the train I gave him a nice punch on the head to try and knock some sense into that idiot skull of his. I hear footsteps closing in on me, guess I didn't hit him hard enough.

"Hey Erza, what are you so grumpy about?" Laxus hollers, laughing recurrently. "Come on Erza, wait up for me".

After last night, when we chatted so openly and mutually, I thought the train ride over was going to be special. I had asked Wendy to cast Troia for him when she said she would see us off, and before I went to bed last night I got a little excited about perhaps another conversation with him. I also pondered the possibility of the continuation of our pre-dinner tangle, but squashed those thoughts so I could get to sleep.

The train ride started out nice with his head resting in my lap. I admired the handsomeness of him. He even has this smirk when he sleeps like he wants to still make fun of you. But the novelty of a snoozing Laxus lasted about five minutes… then it became this heavy head that is deadening my leg. How could he be so calm when today he will be named a Wizard Saint? I would have preferred anything else! Judging from his normal behaviour you would think he'd be making sleazy advances on me the whole time. Arggh! That make even more pissed off – have I lost some sex appeal? What an idiot!

"Hey, hey Erza. Man it took me a while to catch up to you" Laxus states as he pulls up next to me.

"Not talking to you, jerk!" Damn I shouldn't have even said that and just kept walking to our hotel.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

I don't speak. "Erza? Come on you've gotta give me a hint"

Are you fucking serious, how more obvious can this situation get?

"Are you still annoyed that I figured out you have something embarrassing in that bag?"

Really? That's what you come up with? How could he figure that out and not this!

"Alright Erza, I am sorry about that bag –"

"You idiot! It's got nothing to do with that bag!" I couldn't keep quiet anymore, and I give him a punch to the arm for good measure.

"Well what is it?" he asks while rubbing his arm.

"Maybe you sleeping the whole trip leaving me sitting there in silence has something to do with my frustration!"

He stares stupidly… makes me want to hit him. "Oh, sorry about that" he says nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his head like it's no big deal. I pick up my pace, trying to get away from him.

He laughs again. "Look Erza, I've never slept on a train before. But after Wendy cast Troia on me I was able to".

"That's not good enough, jerk". I actually feel a little ashamed. He just wanted to do something that his Dragon Slayer status usually prevents him from doing. I am acting like a child. I should apologise.

He grabs my free hand and locks it with his own. "I really am sorry though. It was selfish of me. Can you forgive me?" he pleads sincerely.

Now I feel really bad. "Yes" I reply sofly, before adding, "Sorry for hitting you"

Smiling down at me he answers, "it's fine". We walk for a few minutes, hand in hand. His hand is so big compared to my own, and I'm not a petit woman. Holding hands is such a simple thing, when you're a child it's an instinctive action. But as an adult it's one of the most romantic acts there is. My belly tingles with glee… how could I have been mad at this guy just a minute ago?

He gives my hand a little squeeze. "I love watching you Erza"

"Hmm, really?" I inquire, merrily.

"Yea. It's like a little movie. Your expressions are rarely concealed, unless you try to stop them. Just now you went from looking sad and apologetic, to neutral, to thoughtful, and then you started making these cheerful faces. And as I observe I try to empathise with you; you're always so interesting. It's part of what makes you a beautiful woman, Erza"

I stop and stare blankly at him. I'm embarrassed that he could say something like that about me so easily, and he makes me feel like I am the only person in the world when he talks like this.

"Laxus… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me". It might be, or it might not be, but it sure feels that way right now, I'm nearly moved to tears. Does he know how much he is affecting me?

He leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek, followed by his trademark wink. "I'll always tell you what I think". I blush at his assertion. "Come on. We better get to the hotel" he instructs.

"Yes" I agree amiably, and smile at him. I'm really excited about today!

* * *

This robe is just like Gramps'. I really couldn't care for it, I prefer my normal coat. Tonight is probably the last night I'll wear it. What I am really keen for is to see what Erza is wearing, I haven't seen her since we got to the hotel a few hours ago. I had to go and see chairman Hyberion about the ceremony, so I left Erza at the hotel and told her I'd see her in the evening.

The ceremony and ball are here in the Royal Castle. It's the second time I've been to the castle; we were also invited to a party in the palace after the Grand Magic Games. I've been here for around an hour, talking with guests I don't know who congratulate me on a job well done. The most wealthy and powerful figures in Isghal are in attendance, and I don't really care for any of them. At least Gramps is here with me to alleviate most of my discomfort, he knows how much I hate these things.

I leave Gramps for a bit to get a glass of wine when I notice a few people turning to look at the stairs near the entrance. I move to see what the commotion is all about and find that the object of everyone's curiosity is Erza as she's walking down the stairs. She's stunning. Covering her body from her chest to past her feet is an emerald green strapless dress. The silk shines while winding around her, gripping tightly to her body and accentuating her curves. Her hair is wavy tonight, splaying over her shoulders like flames. She approaches me and holds her hand out with her palm faced down. I chuckle at the expectation of chivalry on my part; and proceed to place a small kiss on her hand.

I release her hand back to her and look up, "you're gorgeous"

"Thank you Laxus. You look handsome"

"Shall we" I suggest as I gesture to walk together. She falls in closely beside me, gently holding on to the sleeve of the robe.

"This robe looks awful doesn't it?"

"No, I think it suits you. You look like your grandfather"

"That's not a look anyone wants". She giggles at me, and then asks about the ceremony. I tell her it's just a short presentation and that it will begin soon.

We mingle with a few people, and I notice just how many men are ogling Erza, some even with women at their side. I can't say I blame them; the emerald green dress and her ruby red hair are a deadly combination, particular when they lay on such a curvaceous woman. Surprisingly I don't feel agitated or jealous.

Once I hear chairman Hyberion call me to the stage, I leave Erza who shines one of her charming smiles at me. I get to the stage, and turn to the crowd who applaud me. I hear in the background, "Go Laxus!" If I didn't find that insanely cute I'd be red with embarrassment. The people around Erza don't seem to mind, maybe they expect a lack of decorum from a Master of Fairy Tail. When the crowd quietens Hyberion makes a quick speech about my efforts against Serena and what it means to be a Wizard Saint. I am then invited to the centre of the stage where Hyberion presents me with a Wizard Saint pendant, which he fixes to the front pocket of my robe like a badge. The crowd applauds again, ending the short ceremony.

As I step down from the stage many people swarm in to congratulate me. After a few dozen handshakes I see Gramps again, the old man has a tear in his eye and two glasses in his hand.

"Laxus, congratulations boy" he strains out trying to hold in some tears. He hands me one of the glasses, and thankfully it's whiskey.

"Thanks Gramps, for everything". I shake the old man's hand just before his tears finally breach his eyelids.

While the old man is composing himself my eyes wonder through the crowd and I see Erza surrounded by three men, all around my age. From the look of them they're wealthy, probably dukes or princes from somewhere. Erza looks to be in control of the conversation despite wanting to leave them. Eventually she catches me inspecting her situation and mouths 'help me'. I just grin at her and continue to talk to Gramps, I'll let the trio torture her some more before I rescue the damsel in distress.

Gramps and I chat about things at the guild and the Council. He probes me on my personal life and I just give him the usual 'relax you don't have a great grandchild on the way'. I deliberate for a moment about whether I should open up to him about Erza. I have no intentions about hiding anything from him but just to be sure I'd like to check in with her first. Fittingly the object of my thoughts wallops me on the head with a closed fist.

"Thanks for the help, jerk" Erza chides.

"Sorry, I thought they were friends of yours"

"Ha. If I never see them again it'll be too soon"

"Erza!" Gramps interrupts.

"Master!" Erza shouts, like she's just realised Gramps was here.

"You look magnificent!"

"Thanks, Master"

"I hope Laxus isn't being too much of a burden to you"

"He's been great to me, Master"

"Well that's good to know".

The three of us chat for some time until the ball commences. The music is classical, not to my taste, but is to be expected in a Royal Palace. Erza perks up and I know exactly what she's going to ask.

"Laxus! Let's dance". I am not given a chance to reply. She grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Gramps just waves at us as we herd in with the rest of crowd.

We begin a slow waltz, though my dislike for dancing is placated by the feel of Erza's body against mine.

"You dance well" she remarks.

"So do you. I thought you'd be a klutz"

Erza sighs at my mockery. "Be nice to me, please, Laxus" she asks endearingly before resting her head against my upper chest. Her arms bring me in closer as she nuzzles her face on me in search of comfort.

"What's gotten into you?" I whisper to her, curious about her change in demeanour.

"I just… want to be close to you" she answers, almost whimpering.

Wow, can this woman be any more powerful? My soaring emotions leave me stuck awkwardly between smiling and crying. I have to laugh at myself a little, I am pushed to this level of vulnerability by her in just a few short moments.

"I want you close, Erza. Thank you for being with me tonight" I answer her as confidently as I can. She acknowledges me by tightening her hold, and we continue to dance in peaceful silence.

When the music breaks between pieces we separate slightly and have little chats, and once the music commences she falls back into her niche against me. I'm not sure if I'm meant to be doing the rounds talking to nobles and officials and the like, but quite frankly I couldn't care.

There were moments of playfulness though as Erza's hands would often wander, and they've probably memorised the muscle positioning of my torso, there isn't a bit she hasn't gone over at least ten times. Unfortunately I can't really grope her as opportunistically as she has; the difference in our body sizes allows her to use me as a shield against onlookers. I'm not embarrassed to feel her up in front of others, but her expressions when I do touch her sensually are mine only. She lets out a few giggles when she overindulges in her examining of me, which I find extremely cute.

The ball begins to wrap up as I notice a few couples leaving the palace. I look for Gramps but he is nowhere to be seen. Erza and I are still dancing to what is probably the last song; for a guy who hates dancing I really do wish this continued, I'm enjoying myself far too much.

"Erza, we should probably get going soon".

After the finale we walk to the palace entrance. A few couples also talk to us commenting on the performance of the orchestra. I really didn't notice as my focus was on the woman with me. Erza holds my hand as we make way for the hotel.

* * *

I feel drunk from the grooves of his muscles and the scent of his cologne. Initially I just wanted him to hold me, similar to how we held hands earlier in the day, I yearned for that warm and fuzzy feeling again. But I bit off more than I could chew when I got that close to him. My body was practically shrouded by his as I got cosy between his pecs. And after that it didn't take long for the physical attraction I have for him to completely overwhelm me. I wanted to feel him, kiss him, lick him, bite him… my urges were bordering animalistic.

The walk back to the hotel has been brief and it's within sight now. Our hands are melded but he's a little too far away for my liking. I yank him toward to me so my shoulder is overlapped by his arm allowing for greater nearness. He smirks cockily like he's won, which stimulates me further. With my free hand I caress the arm that is holding hands with me, starting at the bicep. I let out a small moan as my hand strokes over his rocky contours. I bring him in a little closer so that my hand has slightly better access to him, and indirectly his arm is pressed to my breasts. My chest quivers as his muscular arm distorts the shape of my breasts, and I slightly swerve side to side to enhance the sensations.

Laxus reacts instantly to my provocations pulling me in and driving his mouth into mine. The kiss is forceful, on both ends, as our lips are sucked into the vortex of the other. My hands search over him uncontrollably, grabbing as much as they can. His are firmly fixed to my waist, using this hold to lift me onto him as my legs clasp over his hips. He walks a few steps until we're against the front wall of our hotel. He breaks from my mouth and goes to work on my neck causing me to moan involuntarily.

"What are you doing to me woman?" he groans. I don't bother to answer before he reclaims my mouth in a searing kiss. Our heads swivel with one another as our kiss takes on an intense rhythm. His hands finally vacate my waist and take residence on my chest. Initially he is soft with them, cupping on the underside and rolling his thumbs over the mounds. The rubbing my nipples receive sends shudders of pleasure through me. The consequent squeezing he applies to my chest causes me to shatter with a yelp, "Oh fuck!"

"You've been touching me all night woman" he scolds as he begins to nibble on me ear, his hands continue to fondle my breasts. "So now it's my fucking turn!"

I succumb to his dominance without choice, primarily as control over my boy has been robbed by his touch. I release a bit of tension in my arms and legs, sliding a little down his body, and his head re-adjusts to kiss me once more. I am alarmed by the prodding of his hard erection against me as I move down. I roll my hips to push it down some, only to be met by lustful groans from Laxus. He arches up to press his manhood into me, slowly encircling my core as his hips swirl. I explode with pleasure as I feel myself moisten.

"Laxus…" he cuts me off with his mouth but I get free again, "Laxus, let's go to my room". He secures his grip on me and carries me into the hotel. We don't stop kissing the entire way to my room; he is quite agile and perceptive to pull it off. He sets me down as I unlock the door, and I grab his hand and bring him into the room.

I'm incredibly nervous, despite my body being desperate for him. I've never been in this position; bringing a man into my bed. I guide Laxus onto the edge of the bed with my hand, and he sits in front of me. I climb on to straddle him.

I whisper into his ear, "Laxus, I'm… I'm a virgin"

He is not unsettled by my statement, and he brings my head in front of him to face me. "That's okay, I'll be gentle with you". His reassurance draws his lips to mine passionately. I felt I needed to tell him, to be honest with him, and I loved his response.

"Thank you" I murmur while I move to kiss his neck. "But you don't have to be _too_ gentle" I tease.

He chuckles, "I'm sure you'll be begging for me to be a little rough sooner or later".

Ironically I bite his shoulder as he says that. I tug at his robe and he undoes the clasps and pulls it down and then tosses it to the floor. He proceeds to undo the top button of his shirt but I hit his hands away, this is my present to unwrap.

"So bossy, Erza"

The sexual character of his voice doesn't go unnoticed, but I largely ignore him as I am treated to the body I've yet to fully appreciate up close… clothes and bandages have always barricaded me from complete satisfaction. As I unravel the last button my hands go inside his shirt and eagerly smooth over his abs, gliding up over his chest and then to his shoulders, the combined motions part his shirt and he assists me by quickly removing it. I push him down on the bed so I can further inspect him.

My hands are currently on his abs but are too excited to stay in one place for long. My mouth is kissing over his pecs until I get to the nipple where I bite lightly, ripping a loud grunt from him. I move down so I can slurp all over his midsection. There are so many well defined grooves, each muscular section seems hand crafted. His large swollen member is now poking into my breasts and I allow them to massage over his hardness to prompt numerous growls from him.

I'm consumed by carnal desire as I pull on his pants to hint that he needs to do something about it, but he simply barks, "Oi, you first!" I disregard him briefly as I get in a few more licks of his six-pack and trail back up to his lips. He grabs my head for a fierce kiss as he sits us back up, giving me a light tug on my dress. I feel emboldened by his gesture and I move off him as erotically as I can. His eager but demanding gaze turns me on, and I slowly wriggle down my dress over my body.

* * *

I pull on her dress to let her know I need a turn. Her sexual confidence despite being a virgin is driving me crazy. I'm far more experienced but so far she has dictated a fair share of the proceedings. She gets up slowly, swaying her hips and bearing down on me seductively. She begins to pull her dress down. Second by second more of her is revealed to me. The top of her dress passes over her chest, then her stomach, then her waist and then finally it is beneath her on the floor. I pan up to survey every inch of her and my cock stiffens by the second, reaching maximum capacity when I come in to view her breasts. Her tits are unbelievable in size and form. She notices me ogling and blushes a little, and her hands run over her underwear.

"This is the…" she blushes a little more.

"The thing in that bag, huh?" I ask as I get up from the bed myself. She hums a yes timidly; her shyness in this situation is very cute. Before I step towards her I remove my pants and briefs quickly, finally allowing my strangled cock to move freely. Her eyes widen as she stares at my dick, and she jolts at the feel of it as I pull her toward me.

"You're so hot, Erza" I say as I move her back on to the bed, lying down on top of her. We kiss fervently and I grab the smooth skin of her ass with both hands, and she moans into my mouth as we continue to fuse our tongues. I leave her lips to venture down to her glorious tits, taking one quickly into my mouth.

"Fuck, Laxus" she howls as my teeth gently graze her nipples. The breast not occupied by my mouth is cupped by a hand, alternating between caressing and squeezing. After covering her mounds completely with my saliva my mouth beckons to taste her. I plant kisses all over her stomach as I progress down.

Between her legs I massage her thighs with my hands before putting my face into her thong. She moans deafeningly as my mouth glides over the damp material of her skimpy undergarment. Her hands are gripping the sheets violently. The smell of her arousal conquers me as I discard her thong.

"You're shaven" I state absent-mindedly. Her head flinches up to look down at me, embarrassment conveyed in her expressions.

"I-it's for my armours. Is it bad?" she nervously stutters.

I use all my willpower to suppress a laugh, I can't do that to her when she's so innocent. "No you're perfect" I hiss to her, relieving her stressed manner. To prove my claim I keenly ram my mouth in to her pussy, feasting within her delicious folds. She screams my name repeatedly as my tongue digs into her and my nose flicks over her clit. My cock twitches at her taste, and I grind into the bed to alleviate some of the ache. She's so fucking wet that my face is smeared in her juices. I relocate orally to her clit as I suck moderately, bringing my hand to fondle her pussy. She tremors as I enter her with a single digit. My teeth take a hold of her clit delicately and I begin to transverse my tongue rapidly over her nub earning several loud moans from her as she grabs her tits. I remain to enjoy my meal until I am satisfied that she is aroused amply, being her first time I want to ensure she is as comfortable as possible during sex. After my assessment I work my way up over her voluptuous body until I once again lie over her.

I stroke her hair softly, "You ready?"

She nods and gives me a small smile and I lower to kiss her gently. I place my cock at her entrance and glide it over her clit a few times before I submerge partially into her warm slit. We both moan at the action, she's so hot and wet inside. I push further until I am halfway in and then retreat leaving just the tip of me in her.

"Are you okay?" I mumble in concern.

"Uh-huh" she confirms, and I immerse back into her, building to a steady rhythm. She's so beautiful below me, her tits jiggle to the beat of our sex, sweat glistening over her skin and her face engrossed in pleasure.

"You don't have to be this gentle" Erza declares, obviously more comfortable with herself now. I grab the back of her head and thrust a little harder to further myself into her, causing her to spasm sharply.

"Be careful what you wish for" I taunt before taking one of her tits to suck on.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it" she retorts, but doesn't manage to mask the hitch in her breath as I plough into her. She moves her hand to my ass and grabs aggressively and begins to move me in and out of her. "Oh fuck, Laxus!" she moans. I go back to her lips and kiss passionately, she's so irresistible right now. I fuck her relentlessly as she begins to challenge me, grinding her hips up to meet my own.

I've been starved of sex for too long to be able to hold back against her for prolonged periods, and I know I'm tantalizingly close. I bite her lip to tell her, "Erza, you're too fucking hot". She squirms at my remark, her noises nearly push me over the edge. I feel her walls constricting and instinctively I pick up the tempo of my thrusts. At this juncture my length has totally sunken in her, and I roll my hips laterally to stimulate her clit a little. Her pussy clamps on me further warning me that she is also close. She yells for me to go harder and I comply willingly with her demand. She shudders uncontrollably and screams my name, and I also convulse as I release into her, my aching cock finally getting respite. She continues to ripple under me as I apply soft kisses to her neck and face. I roll over next to her and she follows me to lay her head on my chest. I smooth over her hair as I collect myself after that earth shattering release.

"Was I weird?" she asks like she's done something wrong.

I chuckle at her virtue. "No Erza, you had an orgasm" as I sense that she is unsure with what just happened to her.

She jolts with embarrassment; I don't need to see her to know when she's startled. "But the sheets…"

"Yea they're wet with you" I tell her as I cup her chin to look at me, "and I'm far from done with you tonight". I flip her onto her back again and kiss her gently. I whisper "You're amazing", earning me one of her beautiful smiles before we clash lips once again, one of many times throughout the night.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading people! Was a little unsure what to do with this chapter but felt it was time for them to get it on. Next chapter I hope to have out in a few days. Thanks, mynameiz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Goobye Laxus, See you Erza.**

* * *

A hot shower is perfect after a long night. We made love over and over, so my fatigued muscles require the treatment of heated water. She has great endurance, as expected of someone as physically gifted and hard working as Erza. I've been with my fair share of women but Erza is certainly the best in bed, a ridiculous feat for someone who was a virgin yesterday.

I step from the shower and dry myself, and put on one of the hotel's bath robes. As I exit the bathroom I am met with an angelic sight, Erza wrapped in a bed sheet staring at me with wide eyes. Her hair is a little messy and a slight blush stains her cheeks.

"G-good morning" she struggles

"Good morning, Erza" I greet her and notice she's a little unsettled. I walk to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just... thought you might have left"

"Why would I leave?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just didn't see you when I woke up so thought you might have gone" she speaks softly, like she always does when she's apprehensive about me or us.

I place a little kiss on her forehead and allow my body to reside against hers as I realise her angst. "I'm not going to leave you just because we've had sex. I'm with you, is that clear?" I demand kindly.

She brightens straightaway, "Sorry, I've just heard things from girls about guys leaving the next morning. I was just worried when I didn't see you; I know you're not like that"

"I'm not some guy you picked up at a bar Erza. It'd be an awkward train ride home if I bailed on you don't you think?" She smiles, Erza's always so happy when her doubts are cast away. Though, she needs to be more confident with intimacy, I hope it's not a lack of trust in me that is causing her uncertainty. No use speculating, there could be a number of reasons.

Her eyes then warp into an assertive gaze. "Laxus, what are you cooking for breakfast?" Looks like her confidence just shot up.

"Women cook, Erza" I inform.

"Keep that up Laxus and I'll cut you with my swords to make you a woman"

She's incredibly sexy right now. I firmly grab her ass but she doesn't flinch upon my grasp, if anything her character intensifies. I play along, "I highly doubt you'll cut me after last night".

"I like pancakes, with strawberries and cream" she requests flatly. I smirk to demonstrate how much I enjoy her foxiness. Then I kiss her, very slowly but deeply so that our tongues are washing the other. My mind begins to hallucinate with vivid images of Erza last night, naked and riding me wildly. I'm cognizant that such wildness could be instantly relived as I am wearing only a bath robe and she a mere sheet.

"We can…forget…breakfast and …go back to bed" I propose between kisses.

She pushes me away. "No. Breakfast. Then we need to leave" she declares definitively. Then she peruses my front observing the bulge that my bath robe has no powers disguising. "Hmm, good luck with that" she chastises saucily, flicking a wink at me then turning to the bathroom leaving me stranded half aroused. I grunt at the missed opportunity but am more impressed than anything, she was able to turn from being anxious to seductress in minutes. It's a terrifying ability she has.

I sigh as I head into the bedroom to collect my things. The smell of sex is prominent to my nose which doesn't help my hard-on. I pick up the Wizard Saints robe and my other clothes and head to door to wait for my swelling to die down before heading back to my room. I briefly contemplate bursting into the bathroom but then I recall her demands for breakfast. I'm hungry too, so I guess that's the better option. Just as I am about to leave I hear a knock at the door.

I open it immediately to see the old man. "Laxus!" he groans, eyes widening with surprise.

"Hey Gramps"

"This is Erza's room isn't it?" I take stock at my appearance – a bath robe, damp hair and carrying everything I wore last night. I thank my lucky stars that I waited for my erection to subside.

"Yea"

"Then what-"

"Let's head to my room" I interrupt. I write Erza a quick note so she doesn't think I've run from her again. Gramps and I walk in silence to my room, and I order some food for us from the hotel as I enter.

"Care to tell me what's going on"

"I think you might be able to guess"

"Boy! Erza is not some girl you fool around with". The old man knows I wasn't a choir boy.

"Yea I know"

"So, is she your girlfriend then?"

"Well, yea, I guess"

"You guess?!"

"She is, Gramps. It's only just started, but yes Erza and I are together"

"Well, if she's happy, then I'm okay with it". Geez old man which one of us is your grandchild?

"So, why did you want to see Erza so early?"

"Well she wakes early and I thought I'd have a talk with her over breakfast, about how things are going as Master"

"I see"

"Laxus, don't play around with Erza"

"I won't". Of course I won't old man! You already asked if I was fooling around with her.

"You understand what I mean, Laxus?"

"Yes!" I cross my arms, getting a little annoyed at his interrogation. How could I not understand? Is he going senile, the old bat!

He sighs and scratches his head, before giving me another serious look. "There's something I have to talk to you about as well"

"Please, Gramps! Enough with the lectures" I snap at him.

"Laxus this isn't about Erza. This is something else, and it's a bother that I am the one who has to tell you this"

"Huh?" I mumble curiously. What could this be now?

A knock at the door signals Erza's arrival and she walks in and greets us before sitting next to me. She looks at the table anxiously and then glances to Gramps and then me, before setting her eyes back at the table. Erza's enchanting when she's a little nervous but she's had enough of that this morning after her wake-up scare, so I place a hand on her lap to comfort her.

"Erza, I told Gramps about us"

"Really?"

"Yea we were just talking about it"

"Erza!" Gramps intervenes. He pauses for a moment before continuing, "are you happy with him?"

Erza smiles warmly, "yes, very much". I'm pleased to hear her say that, and I squeeze her thigh subtly to let her know.

"Well, then congratulations. I am will support you anyway I can, Erza. Laxus! You take good care her!"

"I will" I answer, receiving a soft smile from Erza. "What were you going to talk to me about just before Erza came in?"

The old man looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Uh yes. A mission from the Council has been put together for you and Jura to undertake"

"Jura? When?"

"Today"

"What?" Erza and I exclaim.

"Last night I was told that you would be needed for a mission, Laxus; and that Jura would go with you. I don't know many details but you leave for Era at midday"

Okay so that explains why I didn't seem him later on last night at the ball. "I'm fine with having to do some things for the Council, it was explained to me that I would have some responsibilities. But not even a day after I am appointed a Saint? That's totally unreasonable!" It feels as if they made me a Saint just so they could use me instantaneously. And the timing could not be worse; I am just beginning a relationship with Erza.

"Look Laxus, I am sorry that it's like this. Believe me I was not happy that you were treated this way again. Erza, I'm very sorry. I feel awful having to deliver this news just after finding out about you two".

"It okay, Master. It must be hard for you"

"Yea Gramps, it's not your fault. I don't mean to take it out on you"

"Will you go, Laxus?"

"Maybe. It really depends on what I have to do"

"I was only told a few details as I am not overseeing this mission. Apparently there is an underworld of wizards selling Lacrima's on the black market. They capture and kidnap children and young people and use them somehow to generate the Lacrima. They kill those who are too old. Serena was associated with this as well"

Well that's quite a dark tale. But it doesn't seem like ' _I_ ' specifically is needed, this could be given to someone else. I scan Erza and a tint of grief over her face. That's right; she too was kidnapped from her village and suffered horrifically. I rub my hand over her thigh to try and calm her.

"I'll do it". Erza and Gramps nod to me, the latter then getting up from his chair.

"Thanks you two. I hope this is the last of the rude requests you get, Laxus. And Erza, don't be afraid to ask me for anything. I am still a member of Fairy Tail"

We both smile at Gramps.

"Now take care the both of you" he tells us while beaming his large goofy smile.

"We will old man"

"Yes, Master"

He turns around and waves while walking out the door.

Erza then latches straight on to me, hugging me tightly. "If you're going away again at least let me get my fix" she proclaims as she snuggles into me. She lets out a few little squirms and giggles. I pat her head, astonished at how cute she can be. I am going to miss this.

* * *

I caress his big hand as we wait for my train on a seat at the station. I don't know how long he is going to be away but I will miss him. We're wizards, so we're used to not seeing the people we love for prolonged periods. But I know how much I missed him on his last mission, so it'll probably be worse this time around given recent events.

Thinking of recent events… last night was unreal! The erotic novels I borrowed from Lucy don't do the act of sex justice. It took a lot from me to resist him this morning, my body was burning for him. I can't touch myself now without thinking of the way he touches me.

It's been a whirlwind week or so. In that small time I've cried in his arms, been tucked in by him, fell asleep on him, kissed him, made dinner for him, danced with him, and slept with him – all in a matter of days. I'm falling in love with him, it might be too fast but it is what it is. I want to tell him, but I don't want to change anything by saying it when things are going so well naturally.

I think he might love me back, or at the very least he will love me in time. I don't know why I am so confident about this, maybe because he seems comfortable with me, and that's what I believe lovers are more than anything – comfortable with each other. He would never tell anyone about his insecurities, his moments against Serena, and definitely his respect for Gajeel and Natsu unless he held that person close.

After thinking about him my feelings spill over the edge and I rub my head against his arm to help contain myself.

He laughs a little, "you're so adorable, Erza. Who'd ever think you're a bossy Master from Fairy Tail"

"Bring me a present back when you return"

"Looks like I spoke too soon about the bossiness, huh?"

"Yea, just do as you're told"

He roars with laughter before speaking, "yes Master"

The departure of my train is announced on the magic speakers. I panic internally, trying to search my brain for the right things to say. We both stand and I turn to him, and I hurriedly speak, "Well Laxus have a good trip. Be safe. I will tell everyone at the guild about the situation so don't be concerned about that. I'll make sure to tell your team as well because they will be worried probably the most right? I will tell everyone that the ball was really fun and the ceremony was also –"

"Erza" he cuts me off, and places his forehead to my own and locks his eyes on mine. "I'll miss you"

I close my eyes and summon all my willpower to stop me from crying, and then I look to him. "I'll miss you too" I whimper.

"I'll keep in touch with you via Lacrima. I'll be back as fast as I can. Take care of yourself, Erza"

"Hmm, I will" I whisper before kissing him one last time. I pour my heart into the kiss in an attempt to convey just how much I will miss him. He meets my fervour equally. Our lips part and he places a little kiss to my forehead before taking off his coat.

"Here, hold this for me" he asks while handing me his folded coat.

"I can have this?" I query doing my best to not sound excited.

"You can hold onto it, until I come back"

"Thanks". I hug his coat, and give it a smell… uh it's him! He laughs at me as I go through the motions. It was a kind and simple gesture. He gave me something he covets so I know he will come back to get it. He's a lot smarter than I give him credit for.

The train blows it's horn signalling imminent departure. I pick up the few things I have before leaving my parting words with Laxus.

"Goodbye Laxus! I'll be waiting for you"

He smiles affectionately, "See you, Erza"

I get onto the train just before it moves. I look back at Laxus to see him wave. I can only smile at him as my hands are full.

I move to the cabin which was meant to be for two. I place down my luggage on the floor and sit next to the window, with Laxus' coat on my lap. I feel a pang of fear in my chest. It's not fear for his safety, I know what that worry feels like and this isn't it. This fear is different and unknown to me. I just hope he comes back as soon as possible, as I believe I won't be afraid anymore if he is with me.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading people! And thank you to those who have reviewed! I am sorry that this chapter is shorter, but it was the logical place to stop in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **A/N #1: This chapter is a bit different, there are no scenes with Laxus and Erza together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The mission**

I haven't seen him in nearly two months. Laxus' mission has taken him to East Fiore, farther than I've ever travelled. The Council has very strict communications policies after the Tartarus incident so I have only been able to talk with him once a week for a short time and our conversations are not private. We didn't know it would be like this, I was expecting to talk to him daily.

After leaving Crocus, Laxus was sent to Era for a mission debrief at the Council headquarters. He left for an intelligence assignment in Caelium before returning to Fiore within a week. Then he made a short visit to the guild. Everyone was happy to see him. His team was over the moon, but their ecstasy was short lived as Laxus told them he had to depart that afternoon, for the main mission.

In truth it would be the following morning that he needed to leave, but he lied to his friends so we could spend the night together. I felt bad for everyone and so did he, but in the end we were selfish for one another and we accepted that fact.

Like we did in Crocus, we made love endlessly. It was different in that we knew we wouldn't see each other for a long time - so we doubled our passion with every kiss, lick, thrust, and moan. We didn't sleep that night. In between our romps in the bedroom we would either talk peacefully or I would rest on his chest, sometimes both. When it was morning we made love one last time, and then he showered and left. It wasn't a dramatic goodbye; I think we were both too tired physically and emotionally from our night together.

Since he's been away I've only talked to him weekly, so it's been hard. I sleep with his coat over me. I don't wear it to the guild though, as I haven't told anyone about Laxus and I. Except for the girls, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy. They've been great throughout the last couple of months. I don't divulge a great deal because I don't want them to worry, but they intuitively know when I'm a little down and they cheer me up with strawberry cake and cuddles. The unknown fear I've been harbouring since Crocus still resides in me, and I'm hesitant to talk to them about that.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in". The door opens immediately. My eyes widen as I gasp, "… Jellal?!"

* * *

East Isghal is fucking cold. Jura and I have been freezing our nuts off for nearly two months. These countries are weird, just a whole heap of small villages. And they build them high up in the mountains, have they thought of living near a river for fresh water? We've had to carry ours the whole time.

In Caelium we investigated a lead, and found out that there are magical instruments called 'reapers' that can turn a human's life energy into a Lacrima. Serena was able to construct reapers somehow, and he hired a heap of mercenaries to help him capture people for the sole purpose of Lacrima creation. We learned that there are reaper facilities all across East Isghal from a list of shipments; and the Council has sent us to destroy the facilities.

They also added locales to the list. Jura and I checked them out, they were clean, which pissed me off. We assume that there are some stakeholders who have suction in the Council and they're using us to take out their competition. I'll give them the reapers but not the others. The Council were annoyed with our stance which further pissed me off. Gramps was the only one on our side. I know the world isn't as simple as good and evil, and sometimes it's better to roll with 'the devil you know', but like hell would I let some wealthy suit tell me what's right and wrong. We told them to send someone else to do their dirty work.

They did the wrong thing by sending Jura. His moral compass points to fairness more than anyone I know. He's a disciplined man who respects the chain of command, but he doesn't hesitate to disobey orders if it's for the common good of people.

We've become very good friends. He doesn't talk a great deal which is right up my alley. When he does it's either about the mission, or about his family. He has a wife and three kids. He speaks about them fondly. From what I can tell his wife is a sweet woman but has a feisty streak. His children are unruly which I find surprising, I wouldn't cross Jura if I were a kid. He calls his family the greatest joy in his life.

When I listen to him talk about his family I can't help but think of Erza. Will we get married and have children? Being away from her for so long has made me think about a lot of things. We moved so far so quickly, it's a little scary to think where we'd be right now if I didn't have to go on this mission.

Before I left Magnolia I took some pictures of her for the road. She was really embarrassed which was cute. I got a few of us together, a few by herself in the lovely blue dress she was wearing and another without the dress on, which I had to beg for. She was blushing in all the pictures. When I look at them I smile when I see her cheeks tinged in pink, but it makes me miss her so much.

Our conversations have been limited thanks to the surveillance, so I don't know for sure if she's alright. I worry that the time apart has made her doubt our relationship. She lacks confidence with emotional intimacy and she's proven that on a few occasions. So without me affirming my stance with her there is the possibility that she overthinks things and wrongly assumes the worst, and I really hope that isn't the case.

Thankfully we are just about to take out the last facility. We're an efficient team. I infiltrate the location, set free any civilians and take out anyone in my way. And because these idiots build their facilities in the mountains, Jura then crushes the mountains with his earth magic once I and the captured are outside. We're both itching to finish this last facility off, eager to return home.

"Jura, I'm going in"

"Okay. Mark the area when you're clear"

I rush in using lightning body. This one is at the base of the mountain. As I blitz through the underground reaper chambers I don't find any living civilians which is tragic. I make quick work of a few mercenaries and then leave the facility. As I exit I hit the mountain with a bolt of lightning to signal I'm out. Jura follows with an earth magic spell that collapses the mountain in on itself. I pull up next to Jura.

"No survivors?"

"None unfortunately, but it's now over"

"Yea. Finally we can go home" Jura states.

Then a voice from a distance butts in, "Don't bother making travel plans, you won't be leaving"

We turn to the source of this threat, and see a tall man in a grey and blue outfit, most likely a part of the mercenaries. He walks out from a cave, not a bad place to ambush us.

"What is your business with us" Jura states firmly.

"You two have been very busy. What is a Fairy and a Lamia doing out here?"

He knows where we're from. "We're finished here" I answer.

"You'll be finished alright". Several dozen more appear from the cave. "We'll take you out, and your guilds will be treated the same"

"You're going after our guilds?" Jura asks.

"You've all been too noisy. We've waited until you hit this facility, and then we contacted the others in Fiore. So now we take you guys out, and then it won't be long until you're guilds are done for"

It's a lousy plan. They think they're smart by attacking us and the guild simultaneously. It's a strategy of a mercenary, to try and get things done in one hit. But what they're doing is starting a war. Strategy is part of it, but you also need firepower so they should've realised how outclassed they are.

I let out a loud sigh, "You fools overheard that we were going to leave, and you should have let us go" I tell them calmly. They get into an attacking position but it's too late, I hit them with a large amount of lightning magic, the explosion is about the same size of the Grand Magic Games arena. None are conscious.

"You might have overdid that, Laxus" Jura says.

"Yea. But the threat to our guilds, we should contact them". After that display I'm not overly worried about the safety of everyone, but the least I can do is warn them. I use my communications Lacrima to get into contact with Erza, but there is no connection. That's unsettling.

"Jura, try your guild". I hand him the Lacrima.

"Want me to tell them to alert Erza?"

"Yea, please"

He nods, and attempts to contact Lyon. Again no connection. My stomach sinks with worry. The same anguish also covers Jura's face. Without saying a word I transport us with my lightning magic to the nearest town, hoping that we can get a shuttle back to Fiore.

* * *

"Jellal? W-what are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

"Erza, you need to evacuate the guild! Meredy and the others are letting the townspeople know they need to get out of Magnolia" Jellal hastily says, which is unusual for him.

"Evacuate? Why?"

"In short a group of mercenaries are going to launch Etherion at the guild!"

Is Jellal for real? He's would not joke about this. My fear for the guild and the town is palpable. "How? Etherion was decommissioned by the Council. And why would they attack us?"

"Erza, if I answer your questions will you then do as I say and leave Magnolia? We don't have a lot of time"

"Okay"

"We have been tracking these mercenaries for a while. They were hired by Serena. We helped Laxus track down Serena so that we could take out the rest, but they got away from us. We found out that the mercenaries kept continuing Serena's operations, one being the re-assembly of Etherion and another being creating Lacrima using peoples life force. When Etherion was decommissioned all the council did was destroy the Lacrima that powered it, so all the mercenaries had to do was replace the Lacrima. Just recently we picked up their communications frequency so we've been able to eavesdrop on them, and that's when we heard their plan to send Etherion at Fairy Tail, and have a group of wizards ambush Laxus and Jura. So, now, can we leave?"

"Laxus? They're going after him?" I shouldn't be worried, it's Laxus, but I can't help but be concerned. This is all happening so fast.

"Look Erza they'll be okay. Etherion is the biggest concern!"

He's right. "Alright, let's go". We run downstairs, the guildhall is empty but everyone is standing in the street looking up to the heavens. Jellal and I rush to see what's going on. What we find is horrifying, the sight of Etherion magic circles in the sky. The townspeople, my guild mates, we're all still in Magnolia.

"W-what are we supposed to do?" Lucy pleads. Mira, Lisanna and the others just stare at the sky in despair.

"What we always do! We'll fight!" Natsu shouts. He shrouds his fists with fire and prepares to use Dragon Slayer magic.

"No Natsu!" Jellal yells. "If you fire at the magic circles now it will absorb you attack, become unstable, and then fire an even stronger blast. We have to wait for it to fire and then we can destroy the main weapon which is probably nearby. But all we can do now is run"

"But it's ready to fire now!" Gray says. "There is no time to run"

"Even if I use teleportation I can only save a few" suggests Mest. "I thought Etherion was destroyed"

They discuss options momentarily, but I realise what I need to do. Etherion is going to fire, there's no stopping that. We've faced an even more helpless situation before with Acnologia. That time the First used Fairy Sphere to protect us from the dragons roar. If I am the seventh Master of Fairy Tail I need to be the shield when the guild needs sheltering.

"Everyone stay calm, we'll be fine, I'll take care of it" I command.

"Erza! This situation… it's imminent. The damage will be total!" Jellal protests, fear evident in his voice. He's not wrong, but I do have a solution. I hear a few murmurs among my guildmates as well.

"Jellal, just let me concentrate on his words"

"His?"

"If Erza says she's got this, then she's got this" Natsu declares.

I block out everything around me and focus solely on him as if he were with me right now. Fairy Sphere is the Fairy Magic that protects, right Laxus? _Convert some of your feelings to magic power, the feelings to protect or save_ – those are your words. You also told me that all I needed to do was practice this spell a little more, and I did. So if I follow all your instructions I can save the guild, right?

I move into the stance he showed me, and summon my magic power. I then think about what I need to save.

Magnolia and all the people in it. This has been my home since I left the Tower of Heaven. Most of my fondest memories are in this town. Jellal, my childhood friend who has saved me before, and Crime Sorciere; they all came here to help us. My guild - Fairy Tail - they are my family. We fight for one another so that we can enjoy more times together, it's the best family anyone could hope for. And Laxus. You are not here, but I want to protect our future together. There are many things I want to do with you and say to you, so please let me save those moments from being lost.

Laxus, my family, Jellal, Crime Sorciere, Magnolia… let me protect you.

"I invoke, Fairy Sphere!" I chant as I release all my magic power and feelings into the spell.

I fall to my knees from exhaustion. I look up to the sky to see the magic circles are gone.

"What was that?" Jellal asks in astonishment.

I struggle to answer, "Fairy Sphere"

"It disarmed Etherion?"

Gray replies for me, "No. Etherion fired, but Fairy Sphere defended against it. But for us inside time didn't change, so it felt like everything happened instantly. It was the same on Tenrou"

"How did Erza learn Fairy Sphere?" says Lucy.

"Laxus taught her, right?" Gray speaks. I nod to reply as I try to get to my feet, Mira and Juvia assist me.

"That was amazing! You saved us all!" Lucy cheers.

"Erza it looks like you and I will have to fight sometime"

I laugh at Natsu who is smiling at me, "if you've got so much energy maybe you can destroy Etherion before it starts up again"

"Erza's right, we can destroy it now. Serena's design allowed the weapon to be mobilised, so it shouldn't be far from here" Jellal informs us.

"Hmph, I can smell it" Gajeel says, turning into his Iron-shadow form. "Anyone who wants to fight, follow me".

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Mira follow Gajeel while the rest of us stay. We all hug one another in relief. People thank me but I tell them that they also had a hand in it, the main reason I wanted to protect them is because they've always been so good to me and that I love them.

I retreat into the guild to sit down at a table near the entrance as I'm physically and magically drained. I lay my head down on the table and close my eyes. My emotions are still heightened from the spell, particularly my feelings for Laxus. The power of my emotions for him has me tied in knots internally. I really have fallen in love with him. Thank you Laxus for helping me protect everyone, but please come home.

* * *

 **A/N #2 - Thanks for reading! I didn't plan to revisit Fairy Sphere again but thought of a way to work it in. No romance in this chapter sorry. And I do acknowledge that a lot of this chapter seemed rushed and could have been bulked up a bit, but I just wanted to get back to Laxus/Erza faster.**

 **And thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Magic doesn't lie**

 _ **While Erza sleeps at the guild…**_

Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, Mira and Gray track down the mercenaries who have tried to destroy Magnolia and the guild. The mercenaries are restless after seeing Etherion neutralised and begin to argue among themselves.

"Did you see that? A yellow dome covered the whole town! Etherion did nothing!"

"I knew we should have tested this weapon first"

"Maybe we didn't assemble it right?"

"No the weapon works. It was that guild that stopped it. The red head Master used some spell!"

"Well send some people down to take her out and then we'll fire Etherion once more"

Natsu shouts so all the mercenaries can hear him, "Master is not someone you guys could ever defeat!" He pauses and cracks his knuckles, "besides we're gonna put you down!"

"Gihehe, there's only a few hundred here. Wanna make this a contest, Salamander?" says Gajeel.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells as flames surround his fists.

"Leave Etherion to me" suggests Jellal.

"Okay" says Gray; Mira nods while donning her Satan Soul. Gray takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side, initiating his Ice Devil Slayer magic as black marks cover his left side.

The Fairy Tail quartet lay siege to the mercenaries. Fire, ice, iron and dark blasts scatter dozens of the enemy at a time. Some try to escape but are frozen solid by Gray's magic. Gajeel and Mira guard Jellal as several of the enemy try to interfere with the blue haired wizard as he sets on destroying Etherion. Natsu unleashes a roar that engulfs nearly half of the mercenaries, while Gray takes out the remaining few.

Jellal activates a self-destruction spell on Etherion, the same one he wanted to cast upon Nirvana. He warns the Fairy Tail wizards to stand back from the weapon, informing them that there will be a small blast before an implosion. The Lacrima then explodes, releasing a bright white light which causes the wizards to shield their eyes with their arms. Then the power falls in on itself, crushing the crystal and the weapon.

"It's over" states Jellal.

The wizards round up the mercenaries'. Jellal places a rune around them so that the Magic Council can arrest them. The 5 mages then return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

I wake up to the familiar sound of music, laughter and fighting; and the smell of wood, beer and food. Fairy Tail's guild hall can be summed up by those three sounds and aromas. I open my eyes to survey the room; everyone seems to be here, Laxus and Gildarts the notable absentees.

A beer mug slides along the table where I'm not facing, "You're finally awake, Erza"

I turn my head to find Jellal sitting next to me. Then I sit up and take a sip of the beer. "How long have I been out?"

"For a few hours"

"A few hours huh?" I take another sip of the beer as I collect myself. "Etherion! What happened?"

"It's over now, Etherion is destroyed and the mercenaries near Magnolia have been taken care of"

I sigh with relief, "Thank goodness". Jellal smiles at me. "And thank you, Jellal"

"It was no problem Erza"

"Well you saved us. I must thank your guild mates too"

"It's fine we are glad to help. We leave tonight to chase another lead"

"Is that so…"

I feel a little awkward talking to Jellal, and expect he is the same with me. All I can think about is our last time together, when I confessed to him. When he burst into my office today I didn't have the time to think about anything. But as we sit here it's like there's an elephant in the room.

My feelings for Laxus make talking to Jellal even more difficult. I don't know how I should tell Jellal that Laxus and I are together. How would telling Jellal make him feel? Should it matter? Being honest with one another is what friends do. But I haven't even told my guild mates.

At any rate the silence we are sharing is deafening. I sigh, knowing that the subsequent words I say won't make for great conversation. "The last time we spoke Jellal… I am not hurting anymore. I was a bit down for a while but in time I accepted it. I don't want my confession to ruin what we have. You're a very important person to me, Jellal"

Since I started to speak Jellal didn't move, and he still hasn't. "Erza… I am sorry"

"It's okay Jellal. You don't have to apologise to me"

"I turned you down because of my situation. But I don't deserve to be with you"

I expected he might say something like that and I expected to be hurt from it, but I'm not. If anything I am disappointed in him.

"Jellal, you really need to stop that. I understand you feel responsible for past actions and you want to atone for them. And I would never make light of that, or the core values of Crime Sorciere. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve anyone. You'd be a great man for a woman. And you'd be a great father. Being in a relationship is not just for yourself, your partner and others also benefit; happiness is shared"

A dumbfounded Jellal is a rare sight. His eyes flicker, searching for the right response. He then smiles as he shakes his head. "That was quite profound. You've become wise as a Master"

"Well it's because…" I hesitate momentarily before steeling myself, "I am in a relationship, Jellal".

He pauses as he sips his beer. "Really? I see, that does explain a bit. Is it Laxus?"

"What- ?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. Who is the lucky guy?"

How did he figure it out? My mouth struggles to move before I finally force out, "It's Laxus! H-how did you know?"

"I guessed"

"How?"

"Laxus said a few nice things about you while we were tracking Serena. And when you were using Fairy Sphere you needed to concentrate on someone's word, and Gray confirmed that to be Laxus"

Jellal is a very intelligent man but he's taken a leap of faith there. He must have been thinking about this while I was asleep, and uncharacteristically he blurted out his assumption rather than waiting for more information. Is he rattled by me being with another man?

"Erza, congratulations. I'm happy for you. You will always have my support"

"Thank you Jellal. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that". Jellal is someone I care about greatly, I would never want to lose him.

"No worries, Erza" he murmurs.

I sit back, smiling partially, "you know I feel like a hypocrite. I said to you that happiness is shared, but I haven't told most of my guild mates"

"Well when you tell them it will be the right time. No need to worry about it"

"You're probably right"

We sit and chat, enjoying each other's company just like good friends do. I am thankful that Jellal said the things he did. I know it couldn't have been easy. Kindness was always his strongest virtue, and he did me a kindness today by affirming the bond between us.

It is in these moments that I realise what I've feared for Laxus, since Crocus, and it's an upsetting discovery. I suppress the distress for the moment as I converse with my friend, but I know later, when I am alone, that I will be at my conscience' mercy.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

The second we touch down in Fiore I nod quickly at Jura to let him know I'm off. I shake my Dragon Slayer side effects and use lightning body to fast track to Magnolia. Our shitty communications Lacrima don't seem to be working, another thing the Council couldn't get right.

As I approach Magnolia I don't seem to notice anything out of the norm, which soothes my anxiety somewhat. I pull up at the guild and quickly enter the hall. I breathe out a huge sigh of relief, it looks like nothing happened in the end. "Phew"

"Laxus!" Several of my guild mates shout.

"Hello everyone! It's so good to see you!" I pant.

People swarm in to see me and say hello. It's really nice to come home to the guild, to receive a warm welcome after a long time away. I don't see Erza or my team though.

"Laxus! You should have been here! These guys attacked us and we got to kick their ass! It was fun"

"Natsu! You guys were attacked? Mercenaries"

"Yea, but it was over too quickly"

Mira walks in next to me. "Erza saved everyone, Laxus"

"Erza?"

"She stopped them when they fired Etherion at us"

"Etherion!?" I yell.

"Yes Laxus-san. Jellal-san and Crime Sorciere came here to warn us about the attack" offers Juvia.

"Jellal huh? Thankfully he came"

Gray speaks, "yea they arrived just in time. They left soon after, the Raijinshuu went with them and will return in the afternoon"

"I was wondering where they were, I haven't seen them in so long. And how did Erza stop Etherion?"

"Fairy Sphere! Erza was awesome!" Lucy answers.

"I see. So she mastered it, huh?" I let out a chuckle, but I can't help but feel proud for her. "So, where is she?"

Mira replies, "Erza went home this morning to get some rest. She said the spell took a lot from her and is still tired. But, Laxus, I think it's something more personal. She didn't say what though". Mira knows Erza better than anyone, so I take the hint that it's something to do with me.

"I just went to her home but she wasn't there, she might be out at the moment" says Wendy.

"Maybe those jerks came back! I'll go hunt em down!" declares Natsu.

"You think they're back and after Erza?" an anxious Lisanna asks.

I hold a hand up to stop any potential panic, "calm down. Erza is fine. I should go alone, right Mira?"

"Yes Laxus"

After Mira's confirmation I turn to the doors and leave the hall. On my way out I hear a few whines from Natsu, and others mumbling about what's going on, and why I am going alone. When I come back with Erza I'll make sure we announce our relationship.

I guess my worries while away weren't for naught – she must be doubting something. I have to talk to her to know for sure. If she isn't at home, where could she be? If she's ruminating about us then she's might be somewhere that we've been together: the training fields or Grassy Peak.

I make my way to the training fields as they're closer. From a distance I can see Erza. She is sitting in the middle of the fields, her knees tucked up so that her head can rest on them. She is wearing my coat. I hold myself back from running to her like a fool; I am the _cool_ one after all.

"You look good in my coat, Erza" I say nonchalantly despite my urge to leap at her.

Erza's head pops up, "Laxus?" She blinks a few times blankly. Her mouth morphs into a smile as she jumps to her feet and launches herself at me. "Laxus!" she happily screams while tackling me to the ground. She kisses my lips before pressing quick kisses randomly over my face in neck. Was Mira wrong?

I laugh at her friskiness before bringing her to my lips for a passionate kiss. She relaxes on me and moans deeply as our tongues collide and I paddle her hair. My mouth explodes at the taste of her, while my olfactory senses overload with her scent. I interrupt the kiss for a quick "Hey", and then give my lips back to her. Erza controls our mingling and doesn't relent for some time. The heat from her ample chest leaches into my own, a refreshing change for my body compared to the colds of the mission. I reach in to grab a hold of her breasts prompting Erza to squeal as I squeeze.

"Laxus!" She shrieks as she tears her mouth from mine. "You always have to spoil the moment, jerk"

I smirk at her pouting, "Sorry. I missed them" I say while striking a wink at her.

She glares down at me, "You missed my breasts? Not me?"

I bite the inside of my lip to stifle my laughter, "I missed you. All of you" I say, and then give her bust another cheeky squeeze.

"Give it a rest" she whines, though her eyes defy her words as she scans me seductively.

I let go of her chest to place my hands on her waist. "It's been a while, huh?"

She hums a yes. Still lying on top of me she brings her hand to lightly stroke the side of my face sending a wave of tingles from my cheeks to all the way down my back. I exhale loudly as her touch possesses me, being away for so long has me hypersensitive.

She giggles, "Laxus, I didn't realise you were so playful"

"I'm not, but I know the next place you can put your hands on"

"Tsk, again you ruin another nice moment"

I laugh at her and then ask, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the training grounds, Erza?"

Her vibrant manner recedes… I guess Mira was right. She moves off me and sits up, in a similar position that I found her in. I sit next to her, facing in opposite directions so that I am able to look at her face. She is sombre as she speaks, "I came out here to think".

"What about?"

"Just things"

"What things?"

"The guild. You being away. The attack yesterday"

"I heard you saved everyone with Fairy Sphere. You can thank me later" I say jokingly.

"Hmph, and here I was thinking you've become a humble man"

I give her a little kiss on her nose and re-assume my spot beside her. I ask seriously, "Erza, you didn't come here to think about anything else? Nothing else is bothering you"

She doesn't answer, and if her body language is anything to go by there certainly is something bothering her.

I sigh, "We need to be able to speak about our feelings"

"I know, but it's hard" she whimpers.

"Yea, it is. Even so, not talking about it is worse"

"I know what you're saying Laxus, but I can't. I need time to think things through"

"You've had a couple months, do you really need time?"

"I only realised it all yesterday"

"Like an epiphany?"

"Well, kind of" she says, then looks down at the ground and remains silent.

I ponder my options. She asked for time, and I should respect that. Erza could very well come up with the solution to her problems on her own and be appreciative of me for giving her space. But if it took her 2 months to come to a realisation then maybe what she really needs is a different perspective. She struggles with these types of emotions in my opinion. I decide to gamble on that.

"Well I'd like to hear it anyway"

"Please, Laxus –"

"When it comes to the physical stuff- touching, hugging, kissing - you have no problem expressing how you feel. But words give detail, there's only so much I can interpret without them. I know you're a physical person by nature and I wouldn't want that to change. And you don't have to tell me every little thing in your life. But the important stuff, like something that is weighing heavily on your mind, those are the things we should definitely speak on"

"I get it Laxus. And I don't disagree. I do want you to know things about me, and I want to know things about you… stuff that only we know. But I'm just not sure about this"

"Well if you not telling me makes things awkward between us it'll be all your fault" I whine, trying to trick her.

"Laxus!"

"Come on Erza. Just tell me. No matter what it is"

"Jeez Laxus. Since when did you become the relationships authority? You told me you've never been in a serious relationship so what do you know?"

"Are you debunking what I've said?"

"No but still -"

"I'm trying my best to be objective here. Plus, I'm older than you"

"Fine! But that's a poor excuse of a reason" she snaps. "Do you want the short story or the long?"

"When it's about you, the long, always"

She twinkles a quick smile, and then takes a little while to think about what she will say. "Okay. At the train station in Crocus I thought about my feelings for you. I was thinking to myself that I was falling in love with you. And as I was leaving I began to feel afraid, a fear I had not felt before. Until yesterday I couldn't figure out what it was. But after I talked to Jellal, indirectly, I realised what had been troubling me. I, uh… Laxus this really hard to say"

"It's okay, take your time" I say, though I might need some time myself, after she said she was falling in love with me... that took me off-guard.

"But, I feel terrible. Because what I was afraid of is… is that my love for you is not real". Her face cracks threatening to cry; while I contain my own surprise to her words. "We got together so quickly, I mean how is it possible that we can go from being casual guild mates for years to lovers in very little time? Don't you think it's weird?..." she begins to cry slowly, speaking through tears she continues, "Then I began to think that I was using you, as a rebound for my rejection from Jellal…"

I fail to suppress my shock as I gasp, that last part was hard to hear. She registers my reaction and begins to cry louder. I want to console her but if I do it'll probably make her feel guilty. The best I can do now is think about her words to try and makes sense of her feelings.

"See Laxus, I shouldn't have told you this. I'm just… no good to you"

"That's not true"

"Well tell me how can anything I just said be good? How can talking about _this_ be good for us?" she pleads.

I wipe away her tears to try and calm her. "You're just having doubts. They're completely natural to have"

"Doubts? How can something like this be simply doubts?"

"In Crocus, at that time, it was new for you, to have feelings for someone and have those feelings reciprocated. It's normal to be a sceptical of everything when you're in unchartered territory, because you feel so inexperienced. You look for anything that might not be considered 'ordinary'. Like with how fast we were moving… there isn't a temporal basis for relationships, if they happen - they happen. As long as the feeling is there it shouldn't matter how fast or slow things go, right?"

"I guess…"

"And as for the Jellal rebound; I just think that you came to that conclusion to justify your unknown angst"

"How do you figure that?"

"You were searching for reasons for why you were having doubts about your feelings. Me being a rebound from Jellal is a hypothetical possibility"

Her expression changes from sadness to focussed, concentrating on what I'd said. "So you're saying that I just made a poor correlation?"

"Well, you made a correlation. Whether or not it's a poor one depends on how you feel. I hope it is a poor one though"

"I really am sorry, Laxus"

"It's okay"

"Do you think my doubts will continue?"

"They'll be gone in time, once you confirm or disprove them"

"I really wish they'd go, I hate feeling like this" she says, sorrow apparent in her form.

I'd love to be able to cheer her up. When she's down, or apprehensive, I enjoy finding a way to comfort her. The looks she gives me when I do are priceless. And right now she's as down as I've ever seen her… but I rack my brain for any kind of reason other than what I've said and I come up empty.

Then it hits me, though it's another considerable gamble. "You used Fairy Sphere, right?"

"Hmm, yes"

"When you use it, any of the Fairy Magics for that matter, you summon emotions deep within you. Your magic doesn't lie to you. You know this. Feelings and magic are intertwined. When you cast Fairy Sphere, what did you feel? Specifically, did you have any feelings for me at the time?"

I nervously await her response. This is a gamble in the sense that I'm betting that she thought about me. If she hadn't then it might make her problems greater.

She smiles cheerfully, "I felt a lot of different emotions, but the strongest were for you. I remember when I was summoning my power I was calling for you to help me. And when I got into the spells' position, I imagined your hands guiding my body like in training when you molested me". I laugh as quietly as I can; while a few tears start to spill down her cheeks. "And as I initiated the spell I wanted to protect our future. I wanted to hold your hand again, kiss you whenever I want, go to sleep resting on your chest, flirt with you, boss you around… and other things we've not yet done. All of that flashed through me as the magic reached its peak. And for a while after I couldn't shake those feelings"

I barely hold back my own tears. Once again she's made me feel extremely vulnerable. I pull her in for a hug, we both need it.

"Magic doesn't lie" she whispers into my ear.

"No, thankfully"

"My doubts, are just in my head? Not real?"

"Yea"

She releases the hug to put her forehead to mine. "Sorry for being a big dummy"

"Well it's tough dealing with something you're born with" I quip.

She laughs heartedly, a little more than usual to make herself feel a little better. Erza pulls my chin toward hers for a kiss. Her tears still flow and they moisten my cheeks, so I bring my hands to her face and allow my thumbs to wipe the drops away.

She giggles in our kiss and says, "you're such a gentle guy, Laxus"

"You act surprised"

She nods, "yea, and I like you this way. And thank you, for talking to me"

"It's my job. Plus you did all the work. None of this could have been easy for you. I am proud of you, and will listen to you anytime"

"Thanks. I will talk to you, but can you hang around a bit more instead of going on long missions?"

"Yea I'll be around"

"Good". She wiggles her nose against mine which is really cute. "Should we head back to the guild?"

"Yea". I stand and hold my hand out to assist her up. She pulls herself up to me and grabbing onto my body as she stands. I smile at her when she doesn't let go, and I put my arm over her shoulder as we walk to the guild.

"Erza, maybe we should stop off at your place first"

"Why?"

I tickle her ribs, "I think you know why"

She laughs while shimmying away from my hand, "No. We're going to the guild"

"Come on, it's been so long"

"I'm sure you'll manage"

I sigh, "well I'll just use that picture I guess"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I answer sordidly, "the one I took of you in black lingerie, I'll use that to _manage_ "

"Urgh!" she spits in disapproval, but blushes all the same. "That's disgusting!"

"You don't even know the half of it. How many times I –"

"Just shut up! You're such a perverted jerk!"

"Oh? I thought I was a gentle guy?" I tease.

"I take that back!" she huffs.

I chuckle, "you have no control over it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Your cuteness. You're so damn cute at times I bet you don't even know how to turn it off"

Her faint blush spreads to a sea of crimson. She hides her face in my body to conceal the evidence. "And you have no control over being a jerk" she grumbles into me.

"Thank you for proving my point". I kiss her on the top her head as I admire how adorable she is – something I'll never get used to. She's as fierce as any warrior but in my arms she's like this. We walk to the guild in each other's embrace, comfortable in silence. I'm really happy to hear that she is falling for me. I don't think I'm quite at the stage of being in love, but man, I must be pretty damn close.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! This chapter was tougher to write as I could have went down a few paths. I know some might have been expecting Jellal to make a play for Erza, but felt that if he denied her already then I'd let him keep that resolve. Kinda rushed Laxus back into it so I could get some fluff happening again.**

 **A/N #2 - I will be taking a little break from writing (I do have this fic planned out so don't worry) and will have something out hopefully in a fortnight's time. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

We hold hands as we walk into town. I'm still a little flushed from when he called me cute, I guess his charms still hold sway over me. Now that he is back we can finally be a normal couple. We'll get to go on dates, have little chats with one another, write love letters... maybe not that, but anyway it's an exciting time.

The guild comes into view so I unravel his coat from me. "Thank you for lending it to me, Laxus" and I nip him under his jaw with my lips.

"You're welcome" he answers as he pinches my nose. He looks at the guild doors and speaks, "we're going to tell them right, about us?"

"Yea"

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"No, I'll do it". I put hand hands on the guild doors and turn my head to talk to him, "Laxus. I'm not going to lose to you anymore".

His eyes widen just a bit before he closes them, and smiles. He doesn't say a word, but I know he understands what I am saying. He's smart for a jerk.

We walk in after I push open the guild doors. The hall is packed, and lively as usual. The majority don't even notice Laxus and I walk in. One who does of course is Mira who is sitting with my old team. Wendy is talking to Charle, Lucy is styling Wendy's hair, Natsu is watching Lucy, and Gray is watching Natsu watch Lucy.

Mira waves me over and I oblige. Laxus follows just behind me. "Hi Mira"

"Hey Erza. You feeling better now?" Mira mocks.

I smile innocently to displace her derision, "Yes, just needed a little rest"

"Oh I bet you did" Mira stirs.

"Hey Erza" "Hi Erza" "Hello Erza-san" are the various greetings I receive from my old teammates.

"Hello. You all seem to be in good spirits"

"After yesterday we're all feeling great" says Lucy.

"Nothing like a good fight to cheer everyone up" says Natsu.

"Only you think like that, idiot" remarks Gray, while Natsu glares his way.

"Now now, there's no need to start anything Gray" says Mira, before looking to me. "The Council is coming by tomorrow to talk about everything that happened yesterday. They will meet you and all the S-class from the guild at the town hall".

"Oh, okay then" I answer. Then Laxus taps me on the shoulder, letting me know what needs to be done. "I also have an announcement of sorts to make" I say to Mira and my team.

"Hmm, what announcement?" Gray asks.

"Well, I'll tell everyone at once, that's probably better". I look to Laxus who smiles, and we both walk to the bar so we can talk in front of everyone.

"Everyone could I please get your attention!" People quieten down, and some sit. With hundreds of eyes set upon me I take a few seconds to revisit my resolve that I had just as I walked into the guild.

"I… I…"

You can hear a pin drop in the guild hall. My palms are wet with sweat and my stomach is doing somersaults. I glance quickly to Laxus, who nods at me in encouragement. Get your shit together, Erza!

"I…" is all I can blurt out. This is a lot harder than it should be.

Fed up with my hesitation I spin Laxus to face me as I grab the collar of his shirt and bring his mouth abruptly to mine. He gasps into my mouth, so I open one of my eyes slightly to observe him. His eyes are wide open in surprise, which makes his gasp very cute. Cheering and whistling from the crowd means 'mission complete'. I then release a still wide-eyed Laxus. I am secretly satisfied that I was able to surprise him.

The girls of the guild flock to me, the inevitable grilling follows.

"Look at you Erza getting a boyfriend before most of us here" Cana says before downing half a bottle of wine. "Haven't seen Laxus shocked like that in my life. It was hilarious"

I glance at the usually cool Laxus and he snaps out of his stupor and says to me, "what happened to just telling them?"

"Sorry, I tried". I feel heat rush to my face and ears, as if I only now realise how completely embarrassing kissing him in front of everyone is.

Immediately Laxus flicks his coat up to cover me.

"What are you doing Laxus" Mira titters.

"None of your business demon"

"Aww, are you protecting her shyness?"

"No. But she showed a face that is only for me"

I hear a few bodies hit the floor. Mira and Cana aren't goading Laxus so I take it they were among the casualties from his embarrassing remark. Thankfully my full flush is wrapped in his coat. I rub my face into him to try and cool down, and I bite his nipple to relieve some of the tension.

"Oww!" Laxus howls.

"You deserve that you jerk" I mumble on his chest.

"What's going on?" Lucy shrieks. I hear scrambling sounds on the floor, I guess Mira and Cana are getting back up.

"Erza just bit me on the nipple"

"Laxus!" I yell, pushing him away from me.

"Oh my Erza you're quite frisky aren't you" Mira coos.

"Mira!"

Laxus sports a vulgar grin, "before she bit me her hands were all over me. She was even stroking my –"

"Don't you dare lie!"

"Lie?" he queries, before unbuttoning the shirt, revealing his masculine chest. "Then what's this?" he mutters pointing at his right pec, which has a very obvious bite mark around his nipple; and then redresses himself.

The girls gasp in shock.

"Erza, were you really…"

"NO Lisanna! This jerk is just –"

"Jerk is quite the word to use just now" Cana interrupts.

I bow my head in defeat, knowing I have no chance against the drunk, the demon and especially the jerk.

Laxus laughs out loud and hugs me. It's his tease then comfort routine; an oldie but a goodie. "She did bite me, but I made up the touching part. I just wanted to get some revenge on her"

"Aww Laxus look at you. You couldn't even keep that ruse going for a minute" snickers Mira.

He puts his hands on my shoulders, smiling at me he says, "well I'll leave you here"

I take my arms from his waist, "Okay"

He turns to walk over to Freed and Bixlow who must have returned after escorting Crime Sorciere. The sudden break of association with Laxus leaves me feeling a tad lonely. My arm twitches, begging me to reach out for him to bring him back.

"You look like a lost puppy" says Cana.

"Leave the poor girl" says Mira. "Erza, I'm so happy that you finally came out with it"

"Huh? What do you mean _finally_? Erza, how long have you been boning Laxus?" wails Cana.

"Cana!" I squeak, much to Mira's amusement.

Mira answers for me, "they've probably been together since Laxus came from that big mission"

"What? You mean since this morning?"

"No you drunkard; since he fought Serena months ago"

"What!?" the other ladies shout in unison. I nod, it's easier.

Juvia begins to sob, and then walks over toward me.

"What's wrong Juvia" I ask as she hugs me.

"Juvia knows what it feels like to have her beloved go away for so long" she whimpers. I rub her back, it was my fault that Gray did leave her for months as we dealt with the Avatars.

"You should have told us earlier, we could have provided some support while he was away" says Levy.

"I wanted to tell you guys but Laxus wasn't here, so I wanted to wait for him to return"

"Well from now on when Laxus goes away you come and stay up at Fairy Hills, okay?"

"Yes! You can sleep over and share all the dirty details"

"Juvia thinks that would be a good idea"

It really is heart-warming to have such good friends. "Okay. I promise I will sleep over with you guys"

* * *

"Laxus, that was… how can I say, interesting"

"Sorry Bixlow I should have told you guys, but I really didn't have much time with the whole wizard saint thing. It all moved quickly"

"Congratulations, Laxus"

"Thanks Freed. But you knew right?"

"I-I… sorry. Mira did tell me"

"That's alright. Let's get some beers and have a chat"

"We've got some drinks here" Gray offers.

"I never say no to free booze" Bix says. We sit at Gray's table along with Gajeel and Lily.

"So Laxus, that was a bit of a surprise" says Gray.

"Hmm, I didn't know you had a thing for Titania" adds Gajeel.

"Well, it's a thing now"

We guzzle down our ales to signify the end of that topic. Talking about girlfriends something that guys in the guild generally avoid.

"So how was the mission?" Freed asks.

"It was bothersome for the most part"

"I heard that the Council have been very pleased with your work"

"Well they had a funny way of showing us that. And it was freezing out there"

"Sounds like my type of mission" says Gray.

"Well I'll tell them to send you next time. I'm happy to be home"

"It's good to have you back, boss" says Bix.

 _ **Later in the evening…**_

I follow her up the stairs to the balcony at the front of the guild. You can still see downstairs and of course hear the ruckus, but there is privacy on the balcony. And the fresh air is also relaxing.

She tugs on my shirts sleeve, "hey, wanna dance?"

"Up here by ourselves?"

"Yes. I want to" she says timidly, and purposely to tempt my affections for her cuteness.

I hold my hand out which she gently takes, and we begin to slow dance. This time she doesn't fall into me and we maintain eye contact. Her hair has been done up in a bun by one of the girls, she looks beautiful.

"Your hair looks nice"

"Thanks, Lucy did it for me"

She pecks my chin; I love it when she plants small kisses on me.

"That's stealing, Erza"

"It's not, you're mine after all"

"Me, a possession?"

"W-well, I just… it would make me yours, too"

How cute. "That sounds good to me, Erza"

I dip her partially, using my right arm to support her back. Her right leg has lowered in between mine and her left leg clings over my waist; her hands hold my shoulders. I use my left hand to cradle her head as I move mine down toward hers, taking in the glimmer in her eyes and the pink tinge on her cheeks, I kiss her gorgeous lips. Ignoring the whistles from the guildmates-slash-voyeurs below us, we pick up the intensity of the kiss. She receives the lashes from my tongue as it stakes it claim over hers. She squirms intermittently, and gradually increases the grip on my shoulders.

I straighten us back up, though I hold her up against me so our faces are level, allowing her to assume control of the kiss. I let her swivel her mouth slowly on mine, the way she likes to. It's similar to how she nuzzles her head against me, rubbing her head side to side until she finds the right spot. She giggles in my mouth, like she always does when she's excited.

"Laxus, this is the happiest I've been"

"Me too"

"It feels really good, to be in the open about us"

"Yea"

"Everyone shares in happiness, right?"

"It seems like that is the case"

She claims my mouth again, and then descends down my body.

"Looks like we've got an audience" she says, nodding her head sideways to the rowdy group of onlookers downstairs.

"You set the precedent earlier"

"I'm sorry for that, Laxus"

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologise for kissing me"

"Laxus…" she beams adoringly, "are you a romantic?"

"No, well I don't think so. But I enjoy kissing you, amongst other things" I say as I grab her ass with both hands, firmly squeezing.

"Laxus! They're watching"

I slowly release her butt and move my hands to her hips, I completely forgot about everyone else.

"We're going to have to get used to people seeing us. They're a nosy bunch"

"No, it's not them. You just have to keep your hands away"

"What happened to you being mine?"

"Well, we're going to need some ground rules. Like no ass or boob grabbing in public"

"But I haven't grabbed your –"

"It's only a matter of time" she sighs.

"Okay fine. So can we go somewhere _not_ public?"

She laughs, "no, not tonight. Your team mates have missed you, they're calling you down for the next drinking game"

"Alright. You're sure imposing a lot on me tonight, woman" I say with a hint of annoyance, but not overtly enough to start an argument.

"You've been getting away with far too much so it's time you learned a little discipline"

"Always so bossy"

I kiss her forehead and wink at her.

"Oh, and Laxus?" she hollers with a smirk, "where is my present?"

"Huh?"

"I told you to bring me back a present, in Crocus, remember?"

"I-uh…"

"I thought so. Well as it turns out I have thought of a backup"

"Ah, okay. What?"

"You can take me, and the guild, on a short vacation to the beach"

"What? Why them?"

"Because I want them to come too"

"Urgh"

"Just a night or two. At one of the nice beaches nearby, maybe in a few days' time we can go?"

"I just got back from a trip"

"Yes but we've been here all this time. My decision is final" she declares, narrowing her eyes at me, power emanating from her.

"Okay" I cower.

"And you'll be paying for all of us"

"I assumed that was the case"

"Good" she chirps, giving me a quick kiss. "Wanna head back down to the drinking games?"

"Yea. But if you get bored, let me know, and we can take off"

She shakes her head and grabs my hand, leading me down the stairs. I don't mind submitting to her. Before we walked in here today she said ' _I'm not going to lose to you anymore_ '. Her choice of words were funny, like she was in battle with me. But she's wasted no time settling the score, it seems.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! It was a shorter chapter sorry. Anyways it's getting towards the end of the story, I hope these fluffier chapters are ok. They might be a little harder to write so will look to update fortnightly. Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fairy Tail mission**

I wake up to a pretty wicked hangover. First time I have drank seriously for a few months. I didn't even make it to bed, the couch is as far as I got.

Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elman, Mira, Cana, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia are scattered over the floor in my lounge – must have been some kind of night. Erza is not here though.

I hit the shower to wash the combination of sweat and alcohol residue off me. I silently thank Freed for re-stocking my soaps while I was away. After washing and drying quickly I throw on some clothes, I'll head to Erza's, she wakes up early.

I walk into the kitchen and a cup of hot tea is placed in front me. "Yo boss"

"Bixlow?"

"I see you're up nice and early"

"Yea, unintentionally though. The couch is not as comfortable as it looks"

I sip the tea, it's pretty good. "That's refreshing, Bix. Thanks"

"No worries. It's a blend that Freed drinks. You heading over to the Council meeting?"

"Mmm" I answer, taking another soothing sip of the tea.

"But not before you make a stop first, right?" Bix asks, getting a smirk from me as a reply.

"You know boss, Freed, Ever and I, we'll give you space. We won't get in your way"

"Thanks Bixlow. You're my closest friends, Erza knows that. You guys will never be 'in the way'. Plus you guys can take a hint when I want to be _alone_ "

"Haha, well that didn't exactly work last night did it?"

Looking at the lounge from the kitchen I ask, "What did happen last night?"

"After Erza left and told you to stay with us at the guild you got really drunk. And after we left you suggested we come here and drink your stash"

We chat some more about the various shenanigans we got up to in the night. Apparently I took Cana on in a drinking game, and as a punishment for my loss she drinks for free on my tab for the next month. Hopefully she takes a long mission, she's already cleaned me out of my booze at home.

I down the last bit of tea and put the cup down on the counter. "Thanks Bix, I'll be heading off now. Could you wake Gray and Mira in a while, for the meeting?"

"No worries man. Remember the meeting is at 9" he says with a smirk. I flick him one back and take off using lightning body.

* * *

Was that a knock at the door? And a voice? Maybe Laxus has come over early. I should finish up this shower and head out to investigate.

*Knock Knock*

The door opens so I cover my breasts and turn to my side to conceal my exposed front. I whisk my head to the bathroom door to get a visual on the intruder.

"Laxus! I'll be done soon just wait out…side…"

My voice fades as I inspect him. He's naked, from top to bottom. The muscles in his chest and abs are bulging. He must have lost just a tiny bit weight from being away for 2 months, and it's made his physique all the more impressive. He's aroused partially, and it dangles hypnotically in front of him. I gulp subtly as I watch it stiffen, enlarging as his hardness progressively elevates.

Laxus closes the door sharply. I expect to see a smug grin stamped on his face, but I am mistaken. His half lidded eyes and lustful expression tell me all I need to know – he is going to have me.

I drop my arms from my breasts, offering that action as my white flag. He walks to me and I face him. He pauses just as he enters the shower allowing the droplets of water to wash over him. I lick my lips as I watch him become wet, and I smooth my hands over his hard biceps. My own attraction to him possesses me as I begin to huff heavy breaths, soaking up the sights of his awe-inspiring body. My core heats up in desperate need for attention.

He lifts me slightly and places me up against the wall of the shower, which causes me to shiver at the coldness of the tiles but with our combined body heat they soon warm. He stares into my eyes, his desire for me is still prominent but I also sense affection now. Using the wall as support, he moves his hands from my waist to guide my legs over his hips, allowing me to latch onto him.

He kisses me, gently. His lips slowly fold over mine and he moans softly, and I open my mouth so he can kiss me wholly. I run my hands through his damp hair, massaging his golden locks chaotically as my mind loses out to the anticipation of love making. Our kiss picks up tempo as he begins to assault my mouth with his tongue. Then he lifts me a little more, breaking the kiss, and he takes my breasts into his mouth. His hot breath stimulates me as I feel my mounds harden.

"Fuck Laxus!" I scream as he squeezes both breasts together with his hands and ravages them with his mouth. My chest feels like it's going to explode as he mixes his soft touches with firm ones, my body unable to keep up with his range of offence.

"Laxus" I gasp. "I want you…" My request goes unnoticed as he continues his appreciation of my bosom. I grab his hair to tear him from my chest. "Laxus, please" I beg. He looks up at me while still fondling my breasts. Once he registers the plea in my expressions he stops his activities.

He removes his hands from my chest and his arms move down beside him. Both hands rub my upper thighs which cling to him, and then he lowers me. He detaches one of my legs from him but keeps the other loosely around his waist. As I descend his erection prods me, my own arousal amplifies at the hardness of him. One of his hands holds one of my legs to his hip, while the other hand grabs his member. He lowers a little to give himself better access to me. I moan intensely as the head of his cock glides over my clit and then the folds of my pussy. His hand then aligns his erection with my core, and he enters me.

"Ahh!" I yelp as I am penetrated for the first time in months. I groan with pleasure as he slowly deepens himself in me. I clamp down on him harder with every inch he continues to give me. I feel him breathe heavily, and I look up to see him panting, his eyes closed; I can tell his mind is just as wild as mine is right now.

He begins to thrust slowly. I look down and watch his body sway into mine. His mind-blowing abs glisten in the water as they contract with his thrusts. My mouth waters while I watch him move in and out of me. He continues his measured pace but he moves his hips in a circular motion, hitting me in different ways as his shafts moves around in me.

"Oh, yes Laxus! Keep doing that"

He kisses me and continues his sexy revolving strokes before changing to forward thrusts. I close my eyes in pleasure. I focus on the sound of his breathing and the slapping of our bodies, and it turns me on. I become ravenous.

"Laxus, harder"

He picks up the pace a little. Not satisfied I grab his firm ass, "come on Laxus. Fuck me, harder!"

He stops to lift my other leg and adjusts himself so that his arms are now under my folded knees. I am held by him against the wall. The ease in which he holds me makes me feel small.

Then he begins to thrust once more. His arms move my body into him while he his hips snap to mine. He starts off very fast.

"Oh god, that's it!" I shout. He feels amazing. "More, Laxus! Please!"

He switches to a pace I could not think possible. Pinned against the wall of the shower I am dominated as he drills rapidly into me. I hug his neck and rest my head to his shoulder, and I bask in the sensations he stimulates while he pounds me. The sex is dream-like.

"Laxus!" I scream. "Just a little bit…. Ahhh!"

My core convulses as I come, and he growls as he releases with me. My orgasm is unbelievably intense and I moan several times as I come down from my high. I breathe deeply just like him. His eyes though, they're still coated in lust.

He gives a cheeky smile, "Good morning Erza"

Panting, I laugh. "Those are the first words you've said to me"

"Well, I heard you in the shower, and thought of you naked. You know the rest"

"I see"

"But you had a lot to say to me"

"Huh?" I answer, but then I realise all the things I said to him… how embarrassing. "Sorry"

He laughs and kisses me again.

* * *

 _ **Just before the meeting**_

"Come on Laxus, you walk so slow" I rouse at him.

"What's the rush?"

"The meeting!"

"We're nearly there anyway. They won't mind"

"But I do!"

"Well we could have been there in an instant but you didn't want to travel via lightning"

"That would be so embarrassing!"

"Why?"

"Carried by you in your lightning… I can walk on my own!"

"I understand Erza. You don't want to be seen as someone who needs help" he says condescendingly.

"You got that right. Now hurry!"

He just chuckles like an idiot. "Oh hey Mira, Gray" he says.

"Hi Laxus, Hi Erza. Heard you guys having a little argument… is there trouble in paradise?" Mira asks, rather boldly I might add. Gray just waves to Laxus and I.

"No. Just that Laxus walks slower than an old man. You guys are nearly late too"

"Yea Bixlow didn't wake us early enough" Gray says.

As we finally reach the hall Mira pulls up next to me, "But just a quick tip before we go in… next time you'd rather be late to a meeting than both of you having wet hair", which she follows with a wink. Gray coughs, to stop himself from laughing I presume. I open the doors and walk into the hall as I try to ignore Mira, and the fact that Laxus and I look like we took a shower together.

The town hall is much larger than I recall. It's probably seven metres from floor to ceiling, and is very open inside. We are allocated 6 seats at a long table, the seats face the stage at the back of the room – Natsu and Gajeel are already here. On the stage is another table, with 4 seats that face ours.

"Good morning Natsu, and Gajeel"

"Hey Master" they reply. I am surprised that they remembered to call me Master in these situations; I was just about to remind them.

Laxus sits at the left end of the table and I sit next to him. From left to right Mira, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel are seated next to me. I talk to Mira for the five or so minutes it takes for the Council members to arrive. Eventually four men emerge from the back of the hall and walk onto the stage. One is Master Makarov, another is Warrod Sequen, and there is also Yajima who recently re-joined the Council to help out. The final man who walks in I have never seen before. He is about the same size as Yajima, an older gentleman with glasses and a curvy beard.

The unknown man takes his seat last and begins to speak. "Hello. My name is Wolfheim. And I'm told you know my fellow Council members. So, shall we begin the meeting?"

So this is Wolfheim, one of the Isghar Gods like Warrod. "Yes, we can begin. And I am Fairy Tail Master Erza Scarlet. It is a pleasure to meet you Wolfheim"

"The pleasure is mine, Master Erza" Wolfheim answers in a polite tone. His face grimaces though before he speaks again. "But it seems that one of you members is not ready to start"

I look to my right and they seem fine. And then to my left and I find Laxus… sleeping. At a Council meeting. Mira and Gray stifle a chuckle but Natsu just bursts out laughing. "He's just like Gramps" Natsu says.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouts, perhaps ashamed Laxus has picked up one of his habits.

I nudge Laxus a few times but he doesn't move, so I hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he has the nerve to ask.

"Laxus. We are at a Council meeting" I tell him, trying to remain composed. He senses my annoyance so he sits up and takes on a more serious disposition.

"Sorry Councilmen, please continue" Laxus says.

"Okay, now that you're ready" Wolfheim sneers. The 4 men on the stage briefly look to their notes before Warrod begins the proceedings.

"Hello young Fairy Tail wizards and Master Erza. Going on our records you are one S-Class short, hmm?"

"Good morning, Warrod. Gildarts Clive is currently away on another mission.

"Oh, _the_ Gildarts. Well, not to worry, we still have enough of you here. The reason we called you all to a meeting is of course the attack on your guild. With the information we received from young Jellal yesterday we now have proof that you are being targeted by 3 former wizard saints"

"Wizard saints? What do they want with Fairy Tail?"

Wolfheim signals to Warrod that he will speak now. "These 3 wizard saints we believed to have died over the years. They were all sent after Serena, but never came back. Jellal's information indicates that there were 3 henchmen directly under Serena, which Jellal assumed were just higher ranking mercenaries. But after we went over some contract details we were able to connect these henchmen to the 3 wizards saints that we thought were lost"

So Jellal was working with the Council. He didn't tell me any of this, I guess he wanted to wait until his information was more credible.

"Isn't Jellal still wanted by the Council?" Gray asks.

"We have waived his past crimes under the notion he was manipulated, and that he help us with this Serena debacle. And as to your second question Fairy Tail Master, there are a few reasons why your guild is being attacked. The 3 wizard saints – Jacob, Maya and Mortimer – they are now in control of Serena's operations, or Lacrima trading. Each of them controls one part of the operation. Fairy Tail has played a part in stopping these schemes. Laxus and Jura destroyed every single reaper facility. Laxus also killed Serena. And, unbeknownst to you, Gajeel and Natsu destroyed their major processing facility near Clover town a few months ago. So you could say they want payback"

"But didn't they already try that with Etherion?" Mira says.

"The 3 did not take part, so you could say that they didn't seriously attack your guild. If those mercenaries would have pulled it off then they would have been happy about it"

"Erza!" Master Makarov cuts in. "They want Lumen Histoire. With that they could restart operations"

How can they know about Lumen Histoire? I've told all the S-class about it, which is a break from Fairy Tail tradition, but after the attack from Tartarus I thought they should know. "How do they know, Master?"

"Serena. He's had ties with second Master Precht in the past. I believe Lumen Histoire was Serena's back up plan should his Lacrima facilities fail. And it has to be Fairy Tail who does this mission because it involves Lumen Histoire. I will be staying at the guild until this matter is resolved. But we need to move on those 3 quickly".

"Thankyou for bringing that up Makarov" Wolfheim says. "We've got all the information on Jacob, Mortimer and Maya; and Serena's operations. We'll give them to you now. We need you to go after them fast – they will react to our movements as well as you guys stopping Etherion. They each have a hideout but will likely leave the place soon, if they haven't already"

That sounds plausible. I didn't think our troubles would be over right away, with Etherion and their ambush on Laxus, it only makes sense that there was someone pulling the strings of the mercenaries.

"Is the Council being completely honest this time?" Laxus interrupts. "I won't find anything fishy like my last mission, will I?"

"Laxus!" Makarov begins to scold Laxus but is halted by Wolfheim who raises his hand and then reprimands Laxus.

"Tenth, you must do as requested. You have received special treatment so far, we've let you come back to your guild instead of taking a seat at the Council. Consider yourself warned"

"Tenth?"

"Yes boy. That is your rank among the Wizard Saints" Wolfheim taunts.

"Hmm? Wasn't Serena first? You've got the rankings wrong, it seems"

I don't have to look at Laxus to know he's smirking like a jerk.

Wolfheim stands and begins to exert his magic power. It's immense. I hear the gasping of my guild mates to my right, Natsu is the least effected but even he is a little worried. This amount of power; it's more than Master Makarov's. Wolfheim begins to transform into a humongous beast, crouching he nearly touches the ceiling. Loud cracking noises come from the stage as the weight of the beast increases. Wolfheim's head looms to an apathetic Laxus, and he snarls to reveal his knife-sized teeth.

Laxus snickers, "why aren't you a pretty one"

"You dare insult me? I could crush you!" Wolfheim roars.

"You're strong but you've got some ways to go until you get to Serena's level. And if you work a little harder after that, then maybe, you _might_ be able to take me"

I look at Laxus like he is crazy. But could Laxus really be _that_ strong?

"Are they going to be your last words, boy?!" Wolfheim howls and clenches his fists, readying himself to attack Laxus.

"Wolfheim, Laxus! Please!" I yell out, hoping I can stop this before it goes any further. "We need to head out for this mission as soon as possible. So could you guys calm down?"

Laxus glances at me and he shows some guilt for making me worry. He holds his two hands up, surrendering to Wolfheim. "Okay old man, I am sorry" he apologises, although his cockiness is not totally lost in his voice.

Wolfheim growls lowly, before he gradually reverses his transformation and sits back in his chair.

A timid Mirajane grabs onto my shoulder, "that was the scariest take-over I have ever seen. Elfman's doesn't compare". Gray and Gajeel aren't faring much better.

Makarov coughs before getting the meeting back in order. "I will debrief you lot about the mission at the guild. Wolfheim, Warrod, Yajima, is there anything to add?"

Yajima takes his turn to talk. "No Maky I think that's about it. Good luck Fairy Tail"

"Thank you Yajima. It's good to see you again. And you too, Warrod"

"With pleasure young Master. Be safe young ones" Warrod says.

"That will wrap up the meeting. Thank you, Fairy Tail, and good luck with the mission" Wolfheim states bluntly, at least he's cooled down.

Wolfheim, Warrod and Yajima leave through the back of the hall while Master Makarov comes to our table. We leave together and head to the guild.

Master asks me how the guild is going, and how I am doing. He grills me about how Laxus has been treating me, and then apologises about Laxus having to go away for so long. Laxus looks annoyed at our conversation, _maybe he is jealous,_ so I just smile at him. When we get to the guild I tell everyone to meet in my office after they get something to eat. Master goes around to talk to everyone in the guild, they're all so happy to see him.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, in my office**_

Makarov puts 3 folders of files on my desk, and proceeds to inform us about the mission. "There are 3 hideouts, which represent the main bases in Serena's organisation. Lacrima generation was based in Iceberg, processing is in Bosco now, and distribution is on the northern coast of Minstrel. One of Jacob, Maya and Mortimer ran each one. So far we know that distribution was handled by Jacob, we're not sure on the other two. I have 3 copies of each document here, one for each team. You'd need a team of 2 to take out these guys. There's information on them in the files, they're all extremely powerful"

Natsu races to the desk to pick up a folder each, first time I've seen him keen to read something. He flicks through and studies some of the pages.

"Laxus. Thank you. You came through for me" Natsu says.

"Huh?"

"I told you to bring me some strong guys, and you did". Laxus sighs at Natsu with a deadpan expression.

"Natsu this is no time to joke! These guys are serious" Master warns.

"Me too Gramps. I won't let you down"

"What about teams?" Gray asks.

"I'm going with Erza, to Minstrel" Laxus declares. Master nods to him. I get the impression they both know something I don't.

"Wait, why am I going" I query to Master.

"I will stay here in your absence. If Gildarts were here then you would stay, but Erza you are needed for this"

"Okay, Master. I guess it will be good to go on a mission"

"Send Gray to Iceberg, his magic is more suited to the cold" Laxus suggests.

"I'll go with Gray" adds Gajeel.

"So Natsu and I go to Bosco? I drew the short straw here didn't I" Mira complains.

"Hey what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Natsu, I didn't mean it like that. But Laxus got to pick first, and I wanted to go with Erza"

"Erza is coming with me. Enjoy your time in Bosco, demon" Laxus snipes. I am secretly happy that he has gone out of his way to take me, it's not a big deal I guess, I am his girlfriend, but I can't help but feel cheery inside.

Makarov clears his throat to speak once more, "Okay then it's decided. Gray and Gajeel, you should take the midday train to Iceberg. Natsu and Mira, there is a night train to Bosco. Laxus and Erza, I believe there is a boat leaving in the afternoon for Minstrel. You should all arrive at your destinations by morning. And I suggest you dragon slayers go pay Wendy a visit to see if she can cast Troia for the trip"

We all agree to Master's advice, pick up the information folder he prepared for us, and then head out to get ready for the mission.

I leave the guild with Laxus after we say our goodbyes to our fellow guild mates.

"Hey, Laxus, why did you nominate us for Minstrel?"

"Well, I think that the Minstrel hideout will still be active, but the others cleared out. The distribution hub will also be like storage, so there'll be a heap of Lacrima there. It would take some time to move everything, so we should be able to take them down there"

"Hmm, you're pretty smart aren't ya?" I mock playfully as I hold onto his arm. "And you're taking me with you so you don't get lonely right?"

"And I'm the smart one?" he says as he winks at me. "But in all seriousness, it was either you or Natsu. Jacob should be there at least, maybe one or both the others as well. No point in taking any chances, send the strongest team, right?"

"Yea" I bleep out softly. His words startle me because they make me recall the time he trained me for Fairy Sphere, and how he would compliment me for my power. His respect for me as a wizard was something I never sought out, but subconsciously I possibly wanted his praise. And maybe now that we're together I appreciate it more that he is able to acknowledge me as a wizard separately from me as his girlfriend.

I look forward to our first mission together.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading. I hope to get another one done in the next week/fortnight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Working Together**

"Get up" she barks at me.

I lie on the ground sickened by the boat ride and the terrible curse of being a dragon slayer. Erza carried me from the boat to the edge of the jetty but she refused to aid me further.

"Just give me a few minutes"

"Tsk. You should've gone to Wendy for Troia. Idiot"

"Sorry"

She glares ominously and opens her mouth to deliver another tirade but she cuts herself off. Her aura relaxes slightly. "I'll get some food for the hike. Wait here"

Erza walks off mildly annoyed while I remain fixed to the ground sickly, and amused by her. She doesn't realise that when she's angry with me it's different to when she's angry at other people. She gives me a childish anger, like she's throwing a tantrum over nothing. I can tell she is annoyed or pissed though it's as if she wants to be nice to me as well but can't figure out how. It's very cute. I'd never tell her this of course otherwise she might change up.

I laugh quietly while lying on the ground without regard for my surroundings. A few of the local kids are looking at me, they probably think I am weird. Or a drunk. Maybe they know I am from Fairy Tail.

I try to sit up but with every inch I move the rumblings churn in my gut. The pain is nothing but I feel like I want to throw up. Boat rides are awful. I could have made the trip with lightning body if I was doing this mission solo. I should have just done that and waited for her.

I am concerned about the impact our relationship will have on our output as wizards on this mission. Erza is someone who wears her heart on her sleeve, so if anything fighting alongside me will make her stronger. On the other hand I might get overly cautious due to my feelings, which would be a detriment to our task. This mission is too dangerous, I can't afford to be under-performing. Maybe we should have tested ourselves with an easier mission, or maybe I should have volunteered to go with Natsu instead. The uncertainty of it all is discomforting.

Now I feel soft, warm hands on my back. "You really are troublesome aren't you?" Erza caringly says as she grabs me under my right shoulder and helps me to my feet.

I give her a smile, "sorry about this. I should have seen Wendy".

"Yes you should have" she huffs, and follows with a blush, "but if I'm your girlfriend so I should be looking after you, right?"

If I wasn't sick at the moment I would kiss her right now. Possibly more. "Thanks, Erza".

As we walk my body seeks nourishment in her warmth. Without her armour I can appreciate the feel of her figure and I marvel at its beauty. Her rose petal scent sings in my nostrils to a tune that soothes me. Even with partial sickness my dominant instinct is that of attraction to her. My feelings for her, they truly are strong, I am like a sappy romantic just from being with her. How _soft_ have I become?

"We'll make an overnight stop at a small hotel in the mountains. They have some cabins for rent and I booked a room" she mentions.

"Alright"

"Also, how much longer will I need to assist you?"

"How much longer do you want to hold onto me?"

"I am not doing this because I want to!" she snaps. "This is a mission and we need to make good time"

"Fair enough" I concede, teasing any further would only make things worse. "I should be fine by the time we reach the edge of town"

"Okay" she says as her blush deepens. I keep an eye on her as she struggles with whatever she is thinking. "Laxus, I... I don't mean to bitchy with you. I just, sometimes I, I can't help it…"

"I'm fine with however you are, Erza". She manages a small smile. "And you've always been bossy so being bitchy isn't really any different"

"Hm-hmm" she giggles, "you really are a jerk"

We near the edge of town and she lets go of me. I grab her to pull her close but she easily disentangles herself and shoots a warning glare at me. I hang my head comically in defeat and I hear her snicker in victory as she walks ahead.

* * *

 _ **7 hours later**_

It was a very nervous trek through the mountains to finally reach our motel; nervous in the sense that I am struggling with my conflicting feelings – my desire for Laxus, and my strict dedication to the mission. They mix like oil and water. At one moment I am taken on a trip of lust as I watch him sweat, causing his shirt to stick to his muscles. The next minute I am forcing those corrupting images from my thoughts so I can stay alert and focus on our task. It's been a grueling rollercoaster of emotional states.

Laxus walks ahead of me after we check in so that he can 'survey' the area or so he says. After a minute or so of investigating he turns to me. "This place is actually pretty nice given its locale"

"Locale?" I say, and I can barely unlock the door from my fit of laughter.

"What?" he asks with a bemused look and a half cracked smile.

" _Locale_?"

"Huh? It means –"

"I know what it means Laxus" I giggle some more as we both walk in to our cabin. "But for you to say that word, I mean, it sounds so effeminate coming from you"

"Excuse me?" he jeers as he closes the door behind him.

"You know, it's just not a Laxus-type word. Locale. It's an effeminate sounding word I think"

He closes the distance between us in a single step and he dons an all-so familiar cocky grin. "Effeminate, huh?"

Laxus grabs the sides of my waist with his hands and lifts me up so that my face is just above his, my chest rests on the firmness of his upper pecs. I bend my knees so that the soles of my feet face the roof, and I wiggle a few times to get into the most comfortable position I can. His muscled body feels gloriously hard against me. "You know better than to provoke me like that, don't you?" he murmurs just below my right ear.

My heart begins to pound, my chest tightens... the usual reactions that I never get used to. He follows his taunt by gently blowing his warm breath into my ear sending tingling heat throughout my body. I can tell I am blushed and it's all from the way he is holding me, and playing with me. Do I really melt this easy to him? He's so… oh jeez his body feels so good. Why am I a servant to his physical presence? I can do nothing but try to calm my breathing and pray my blush stops intensifying. Holding back my urges from him all day has weakened me.

I feel his head slightly turn next to mine… damn he is looking at my face now. I'll be found out…

"Are you feeling okay, Erza?" he mocks unashamedly, his voice nearly silent. "It seems you have a temperature…" he says, and he can see my eyes are closed so he knows I am trying to fight his affect. I'm far too overwhelmed to fight back. I loosely hug his neck hoping I can conceal myself in him.

"What should we do about it? You need to cool heat, right?"

He attempts to extinguish my burning embarrassment with soft kisses over my cheek. I cringe internally at how pathetic I am, and I make this known involuntarily by scrunching my nose and squishing my eyelids closer together.

He lightly exhales over his kiss spots and I just barely feel coolness on my skin. "Is it working?" He skims another light breath over my cheek. "No, I doubt it. Silly me. More kisses, right?" Without consent he resumes his kiss and blow routine and I offer nothing in defence. As much as I want to fight it, or embrace it, I stay still, resting on him. I guess what I really want is to be pampered by Laxus.

"It looks like you're getting better" he whispers. "But I should repeat the dose, several times. Can't have my beautiful lady flustered before our mission…"

That's right. The mission – this word snaps me out of my daze. How could I be so careless? I push off of him, which actually took a lot of strength as he was holding me. When my feet finally hit the ground I glower at him. "There's no time for this… we're on a mission!"

He grimaces as I step away and then scratches the back of his head, "ah, what?"

"We need to go over mission details, have dinner and then get a good night's rest"

"And?" he queries and swiftly steps towards me, "what else can we do?" He tucks some of my hair behind my right ear… I love it how he does that, my face nearly reacts on its own to turn into his hand, but I bite my lip to break the reflex.

"No! There's nothing else"

"Your body is telling me otherwise, Erza" he says and he has not yet retracted his hand, instead he caresses my cheek ever so softly.

I swat his right hand away and avert my gaze from him. We're on an extremely important mission for the guild and the Magic Council. I can't change Laxus' ways but I can at the very least not be weak at a time like this.

"No Laxus…"

But what he says is true, my body is acting just the way it wants to. It wants him. I want him. But we can't, not now. If I let him know this then maybe I can get out of this without coming across as bossy.

"Can you please go easy on me?" I beg with as much innocence as I can summon. His eyes widen and he pulls his hand away. My hands fidget in each other and I close my eyes out of nervousness. "I'm sorry. We've not had much time together, and you're right – I want to be with you right now. But this mission is important, so please…"

I hear him sigh, and then I hear footsteps. Is he leaving? I open my eyes and I see him sit at the table and pull the mission files out of his backpack.

"You're right. We need to focus on the mission" he says with a straight face.

I smile, "okay"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Huh?" What does that mean I wonder…

"You were blushing so much. To get that flustered over me…"

"J-just stop it! I thought we were going to begin discussing the mission"

He adjusts his posture so that his shoulders completely face me, and now he gazes seriously at me. "See. Right now you're getting worked up. And blushing"

"Leave it alo –"

"If you get this flustered tomorrow it could be dangerous for you. For both of us"

Is he interrogating me?

He speaks again, "I've been thinking about this mission we are doing together. We're both suitable wizards for the task. We'd get to spend time with one another. But…" he breathes out deeply, "There's a possibility that our feelings could work against us. The whole walk here I barely spoke, mainly because I tried to keep some distance between us. But then when you started teasing me before I couldn't help myself. Believe it or not but most times I want to devour you. Or at least hold you. And when you blush like you are right now I am an inch away from pouncing on you"

I lie my head face down on the table due to embarrassment. Then I nod, and mumble, "I believe you".

He chuckles sympathetically. "I guess even though we're in our twenties we're still fairly immature, huh?"

I giggle into the wooden table, and then raise my head so I can look at him. His smile is so kind right now. "We're both first timers Laxus. I've never been on a mission that I've had these kinds of feelings for…"

"Yea, you're right. But we need to get a hold over them". He probably means that _I_ need to get a hold of my feelings, but he's being polite by saying _we_.

"How?" I ask. If he has a good answer for this I will feel so inferior to him.

"Sex. It's a good ice breaker" he says in the most emphatic way possible.

"Jerk!" He really has no decorum when it comes to what he wants. That is the last thing I want to do if I want to compose myself.

"That was a serious recommendation"

"I know you idiot. And I'm denying it. As Master" I cross my arms to affirm my status.

"Well since this is a Magic Council mission I do out-rank you"

"Please, mister tenth! You don't even have a seat on the council"

"You do have a point" he chuckles. "But I shouldn't be tenth" he adds rather aggressively, and he mumbles a few words to himself. "Anyway we're both adults here. We can be professional. It's only one day, right?"

"I agree, but will it be that easy?"

He takes a few seconds to think, or at least he looks like he is thinking. "We absolutely cannot afford to be below our best. For each other's sake we need to be as methodical as possible. You have my word I won't do anything to disturb your concentration, Erza".

His eyes… there's fire inside them. I recognise them as if looking in the mirror. When I ready for battle my eyes fixate on my target just like his. I can't let him down. To do that I dispel all the feelings that would get in the road of our goal tomorrow. I glare at him to make him aware of my convictions. His slow nod signals he's received me.

I get up from my chair. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please"

I walk to the kitchen a fix us a cup of tea each and I hand him a cup and take a seat across from him. The mood in the room is vastly different from just minutes ago. "I read through the files once on the boat ride over"

Laxus takes a sip of his tea and then skims through the files, which is typical of him, he hates paperwork. "There's a lot of stuff that isn't necessary for our task". What? He's barely read it. "We only need to focus on the abilities of these guys, and the layout of this facility".

That actually sounds right. "Wait a minute Laxus, you said _guys_?"

"Yea like I said yesterday all 3 could be here"

"Right, we'll take no chances". I go over their known abilities, and other things they have done in the past. It seems Mortimer is a swordsman. He stands just over 6 feet tall, weighs 92 kilograms, muscular build. What are his weapons… are they not in the file… I flip to the last page of his folder to see a picture of his with his armour. I can't help gasping with surprise.

"I see something's caught your eye..."

"Laxus…" my temper building… "this wretched Mortimer has 'Soul Emperor' – the armour that keeps traps the life-force from five people that the sword 'Tombstone' has slain. He has both. These items were supposedly destroyed decades ago"

Laxus flips his through his files until he reaches Mortimer. He gives it a quick read. Meanwhile my head is spinning. This guy. Those weapons not only kill they take souls, and flesh. The armour has the ability to enhance physical abilities of the user, while Tombstone is known as an unbreakable sword. But to use the lives of people… its existence is unnatural.

Laxus speaks up, "this armour, the Reapers, taking souls… it's all so morbid. No wonder Serena recruited this guy – they're into the same stuff. If Mortimer is in fact here you take him, it seems like you know what that armour is. It's not even listed in the file"

"Fine with me" I would love nothing more than to destroy that armour.

"Jacob's magic power is apparently the lowest of the 3. He uses portal magic and telekinesis. These are rare powers so I guess that is why he is feared. And it's no wonder he is in charge of distribution.

I see. Telekinesis to move the lacrima, and portals to transfer them over long distances. His combat abilities could also be enhanced dramatically by his magic. "There's also Maya, known as the strongest female wizard in Isghal when she was in the Wizard Saints"

"Yea I've heard she is incredibly powerful, Erza. She uses Eruption magic and Barriers"

"Eruption magic?" I have never heard of such a magic.

"Gramps told me about it. He thought Gildarts used it when they first met, but their magic is not the same. Eruption magic can work in a few ways, like creating explosions out of nowhere or to cause an object to 'erupt'. I take it she uses that magic for offence, and the Barriers for defence"

"That's rather intimidating". There aren't too many wizards who can use Barriers at high levels. Even Freed needs some time to prepare his runes. Other wizards I've seen make weak barriers if they have to do so instantly, so it'll be interesting to see what Maya can do. "Could you fight a woman, Laxus?"

"I don't discriminate" he says without any hesitation.

"Good", I smile at his quick reply. "So that's the wizards covered. What about the facility? Do they look different to the ones you investigated on your mission with Jura?"

"It's smaller. There's just one entrance so we have no choice but to go through it. Pretty simple, we just search the place"

I close the folder of documents abruptly and look him dead in the eye. "What are you cooking for dinner?"

* * *

 _ **Next day: (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV)**_

At the end of a particular mountain ridge in Minstrel there is a large underground cavern that was used by God Serena to store lacrima he had developed. From the surface the only visible section of the cavern is the small entrance which is girted by several large boulders. The cavern extends several hundred metres into the mountain and descends around half that distance into the earth.

In one of the deepest chambers of the cavern is the control room – which has many types of communications lacrima that allow connections between the processing and generation facilities within Serena's operation. Unfortunately for the three wizards that have just reunited in this room, the operation is now suspended for the interim as a result of the Magic Council's activities.

"It's been a while you two" says an articulate sounding man in a dark blue suit as he puts out a cigar. The man is nearly 6 feet tall, light skin and has light brown hair that is long and plaited which reaches his waist. His business like appearance is rounded with reading glasses that he now adjusts in front of his two compatriots.

"A pleasure as always Jacob" the middle-aged Maya flirts, her voice is medium pitched and sensual. For a woman in her early forties she could still make the centrefold of the Weekly Sorcerer. She has straight black hair that extends to her mid-back. Her cat eyes are sinfully woven into her pretty face, along with her thick red lips. Maya's tanned skin wraps her body which is that of a sex goddess, complete with hourglass hips and a modest bust. Her clothing simply compliments her natural born gifts.

The third person in the room grunts. Mortimer does not have his weapons equipped but still strikes an imposing figure. The man has short black hair and olive skin. His distinguishing feature is large asymmetrical scar that covers his neck as if his throat had been slit.

"You're as talkative as always, Mortimer"

"Leave him Maya. There's no need for us to bicker at a time like this"

"Fine. But he failed to do something about those two guys running rampant in the East"

"Ah yes, our former peers the Wizard Saints. Jura was one of them I think" Jacob comments as his friendly expression fades and he turns towards Mortimer. "And the other was Laxus, the guy who killed Serena, right?"

"It was him. A blonde who wields lightning" the swordsman murmurs.

"So you saw them and didn't take them out?" asks Maya in an accusing tone.

"Jura's a match for me alone. It would be silly to approach them"

Before Maya can make a snide comment Jacobs intervenes, "this isn't going to help us. I asked for you guys so we can discuss what we're going to do now that we're out of lacrima supply. We still have a heap stock-piled so there's much to talk about. And we don't have much time, the Magic Council will send people here because they're onto us"

"That figures" huffs Maya. "But it seems like you're rushing us, are you afraid of who they'll send?"

Jacob smirks. "No, but I want to know _who_ they send. No matter who they are they can't take us out. Even if they are strong, I've set up a portal link to fly us out of here"

"You've always been a snake" speaks Mortimer who scowls at Jacob, making it obvious that he despises these kinds of tactics. "And you've rigged this place haven't you?"

"Well if I'm going to have guests I should offer them something, shouldn't I?" laughs Jacobs. Mortimer maintains his disgust for Jacob while Maya mischievously smiles at the male pair.

"Okay you two lovebirds let's break it up and have our little chat about business, before our party is crashed" recommends Maya. Jacobs and Mortimer follow suit and they sit down at large circular table at the end of the room.

Meanwhile, only a few kilometres from the distribution facility Erza and Laxus have finished descending from the mountains and can see their destination at the edge of their vision.

"That's it, up ahead to the left?" asks Erza, her eyes hawk-like with the facility in her sights.

"Yes"

"Alright. Let's go!"

Laxus nods and the pair quickly move through the woodlands, sticking to the shadows to maintain a reasonable level of stealth. Neither of them look toward the other, nor is the other on their mind. Both wizards are immersed in the task at hand.

* * *

 **A/N – Thanks for reading. Sorry for the drop off in chapter uploads, I do hope to get back to a good pace soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Disclaimer #2: The art for my title pic was done by artist AS Daminitri.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Titania is defeated**

My magic power is fading. I need to make it back to Fairy Tail... I must make it back to Fairy Tail.

I carry Erza in my arms while flying through the sky. I want to check on her but the fear of seeing her lifeless prevents my eyes from peeping down. The only thing I can do is focus on getting back to the guild.

The town is within my peripheral vision. Magnolia. The town Erza saved just days before. Ironically she is coming back to be saved herself.

With the guild hall within my sights I feel the limits of my power being reached. The lightning that has propelled us from Minstrel is no more, but we'll make it to the guild. However the landing won't be as smooth as I would have hoped. I hold Erza tighter to me, and I turn my body to shield her from the impending collision with the guild's roof.

*Crash* *THUD*

Well that hurt just as much as I thought it would, the guild roof was built strong to avoid damage from the daily fights.

Erza doesn't seem to have been bothered by the fall, but she's still the same as she was minutes ago when we were at Jacob's base. The blood that covers her, there's just so much.

I scream out, not knowing who is around me, "Someone, help me… Erza's hurt! Get Wendy, and that old woman"

My eyes feel heavy, I'll pass out soon enough. I hear several people scurry towards me. I faintly hear Wendy's voice, she's telling the others to help Erza to the infirmary, and she asks me about what has happened but I am too weak to answer.

* * *

 _ **An hour or so ago, in Minstrel**_

Erza and Laxus have entered the cave and are now investigating the top floor. Laxus notices the difference between this facility and others he's been to, like how there isn't any evidence that people were here. Sure this was not the part of the operation where the kidnapped were taken, but at the very least there should be signs that people worked here.

The cavern is dully lit throughout by magic candles giving it an eerie vibe. The walls and floors are mainly granite and limestone – but there are some walls and pillars that are made from stone, probably in weak points to prevent cave-ins.

After surveying the top floor they find stairs to descend further into the facility, and continue down the stairs for several floors. It truly is vast, like a town underground.

"They're not far away" Laxus comments, but is also unsettled by something other than the enemy mages.

Erza nods, "It seems all three are here Laxus. We go all-out as planned"

"About that... can't you sense something else down there?"

"No" Erza answers unaware, "what is it?"

"I don't know. It's like there's a lot of power but it's not coming from a person. It feels a lot like lacrima"

"Well this place stores lacrima, shouldn't we expect lacrima here?"

"You might be right, it just feels a little different"

Erza takes a moment to formulate a plan. "How about we continue as we planned until we learn more"

Laxus is ambivalent but he doesn't believe they'll be given the chance to look around so easily, so he sides with Erza. They descend just one more floor before walking into a huge dark room. The floor is noticeably sturdier than the rocks on the other levels. Laxus picks up the scent of the other people in room and he sighs at the thought of an impending battle.

"I can barely see" says Erza.

On cue the room slowly becomes enlightened thanks to a little magic from Jacob. The portal mage smirks as he sees it is not Council members but Fairy Tail wizards who have come to visit. "Welcome, honoured guests"

Laxus and Erza turn their attention to source of the voice, and they continue to walk across the room until they are within speaking distance of the three rogue wizards. Jacob stands in the middle of the trio. Maya tucks just into his right side eyeing off the Fairy pair. Mortimer stands off a bit to the back; he raises his head to have one look at Laxus and Erza without making eye contact.

Maya smirks at the game-faces of the younger duo in front of her, "Jacob my dear they lack manners, maybe it's better if we just kill them now"

"Patience Maya, we've yet to speak to them"

Erza summons three sets of magic handcuffs. "There's nothing to talk about. Surrender or we'll have to take you down"

Laxus eyes the floor; he's still concerned about the energy he can feel. He can now tell the magic is destructive by nature and concludes that underneath him is a ticking time bomb. His thoughts are strayed by a heckling from Jacob.

"Take us down, young Fairy? Didn't think the council had a leash on that unruly guild run by old Makarov. But here you two are, being good obedient dogs"

Erza glares at Jacob as she understands that her and Laxus' identity are known to them, "I take it you want to fight us, not surrender?"

"Well that depends on how you answer young lady. How did you find out about this place? Was it really the council? Or was it that blue haired pest, Seigrain?"

"He calls himself Jellal now and it's been that way for a while" Maya corrects.

"That's right, Jellal. He's running a pesky crew of misfits as well"

Erza sighs and is getting annoyed by all the chit-chat. "It doesn't matter how we got the information, we're here now and our mission is to take you down, it's your choice if you want to go easy"

Jacobs laughs while Maya sneers at Laxus, "and what's your problem goldielocks? You going to let the woman do all the talking"

"She's the guild master" Laxus replies indifferently.

Mortimer glares at his colleagues and then at his opponents. "We need not waste time" he speaks irritably. Erza focuses on Mortimer who summons his Soul Emperor armour to his body. He releases a wave of magic power, exerting pressure on Laxus and Erza. The Fairy Tail pair stand their ground in the face of Mortimer's magic.

"Well I won't let Mortimer hog the spotlight" Maya says before she powers up, emitting an aura comparable to Mortimer's. Erza releases some of her magic power which intrigues her opponents; they had not expected her to have much strength.

"You seem more powerful now than you did at that farce of a magic tournament they had in Crocus a few years ago" scoffs Maya.

"Isn't that expected?"

Maya laughs at Erza's confidence and then holds out her right palm at the redhead, "let's see how strong you actually are". A small white orb protrudes from her hand and then fires at Erza at an alarming speed. Titania quickly dodges but the orb expands and explodes. Erza re-quips into Black Wing armour so she can evade the blast which surprises her opposing female.

"Not bad red", Maya then holds out her left hand toward Laxus, "How about you, blondie?". She sends an orb at Laxus and he zaps it with a ball of lightning without taking his hands out of his pocket.

"My, my. Aren't you something" Maya compliments, and is then blindsided by Erza's Moon Flash attack. Maya is able to produce a barrier but it's too weak to protect her fully.

Mortimer leaps in and aims to engage Erza but Laxus intervenes, sending the male knight flying to a wall with a punch. Erza continues to attack Maya though the older gal is more prepared with her barrier magic and is able to deflect Erza's onslaught.

Jacob looks on as Mortimer wrestles himself out of the rocky wall that Laxus put him into, and the swordsman walks casually back into the middle of the room seemingly unaffected.

"Are you guys warmed up yet?" Jacob asks as he glances at each of the four wizards squabbling. "If you are, Maya, could you perhaps make some room?"

Maya nods while she drops her barriers to take her position next to Jacob. Laxus walks next to Erza as the two watch the former Saint smirk and then click her fingers. A small rumbling reverberates throughout the walls of the facility.

And then the structure erupts.

Countless rocks, the size of a small fridge on average, shoot from every direction. The sounds of rocks splitting and colliding deafens the Fairy's.

"Requip: Adamantine Armour", Erza yells as she dons her strongest defence. Laxus shrouds himself with a thick coat of lightning which fries the incoming rock. The bombardment continues for over a minute.

After eruptions stop Erza and Laxus relax and look around. They find the whole cavern is now one huge room, over 100 metres high and a few miles wide. Some of the ceiling is now destroyed, allowing sunlight to come in to give the new abyss visibility.

A stunned Erza speaks to Laxus quietly, "she did all this, with very little effort"

Laxus grunts a yes - also surprised by the sudden explosions. He glances at Erza and is relieved she isn't hurt, but he didn't expect anything less from his woman.

"You've made a great deal of mess Maya" says Jacob. There are boulders all across the floor of the makeshift room.

"Well that's what you're here for"

Jacob snickers and he begins to use his telekinetic abilities by raising his arms up beside him as if he was attempting to appear angelic. Within a few seconds he lifts all of the rubble and moves it behind him. He drops his arms back to his side and the rocks fall, creating a monstrous pile of rock.

"Ammo?" Mortimer asks.

"Yes" Jacob replies while he wipes his reading glasses, they were covered in dust from the explosions.

Laxus grunts at the endless supply of projectiles now at Jacob's disposal, it won't be fun dodging them.

"You two okay? Sorry it got a little bumpy there" Maya apologises sarcastically. "How should we proceed? Jacob's going to hang back for now, so you want to do it two on two, or solo?"

"I'll take Mortimer" Erza states resolutely.

Maya winks her fellow swordsmen, "seems you have a fan Morty. Treat her like a lady"

Mortimer wastes no times. He turns to his right, crouches, and then leaps a ridiculous distance, covering hundreds of metres in one bound.

"He's telling you to follow him girly. He's a shy guy, so be nice, okay"

Erza ignores Maya and takes off using Flight Armour.

Maya cards a hand through her silky black hair and smiles at the young man in front of her. "Now to you big guy, you ready for me?"

* * *

 _ **Presently, at the guild…**_

I passed out for a few hours until my magic returned. Under Gramps advice I went home to take a shower after I woke while Wendy and Porlyusica continue to treat Erza. I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to see her the moment she woke up. From what I can gather Erza should be alright, Gramps implied such, and he ain't the type to give me false hope.

As the water washes my skin, streaks of crimson whirl around my feet no different to the colour of her hair. I clench my fists and nearly punch the wall, but do I deserve to be angry? She fought with everything, I didn't. It may be fortunate that I preserved energy for our escape, I just don't know if I did everything I could. It's not anything to get hung up about - simply put we failed at our mission. I'm sure she's feeling worse than I, both physically and emotionally.

Erza does need help though, I mean training. She didn't exactly move any better than I remember, which doesn't make sense because she improved her magic a whole lot. Just general physical training is what she needs and possibly someone to spar with to improve her swordsmanship.

I exit the shower, dry off, clothe, and then head out of my house.

Opening the front door reveals a hooded man leaning against a post on my front porch. He raises his tattooed face to beam his eyes into mine. Blue hair. Jellal.

For a few seconds we glare at one another. I can't tell if he's pissed off about Erza's condition or me being with her, or both.

"Hello, Jellal"

"Laxus", as usual a man of many words… but I don't have time to chew the fat.

"I'm on my way to the guild now, so –"

"She's awake"

That's… great news. "Well in that case I'll –"

"We need to talk, Laxus"

"We can do that later"

"I'll be quick. You're needed at the Council immediately, to go over what happened and to look at all the information. You might be gone for a few weeks"

"You're kidding?! And you work for them now?"

"No, and yes we're working together on Lacrima issue"

This Council bullshit has to end soon. "I'm not leaving until I'm good and ready".

"Laxus -"

"I'm not the Council's dog"... that remark from Jacob really pissed me off, mainly because there was some truth to it... "so I'll go when I feel like it"

He continues to glare intensely; fuck it, might as well get the awkward shit out of the road, "is there anything else, Jellal?"

Silence. This is about Erza now. I know I can be a brooding type but this is on another level.

"Jellal, is this about Erza?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a yes". Sighing at his stubbornness I lean against the wooden railing, facing him. He doesn't budge but I'm sure that what I'm about to say will trigger a response. "I'll start with me and Erza. I am serious about her, she's not just _some girl_ to me. I'm also aware of your history, and I respect it, but I'll be doing my best to make sure your history doesn't come between Erza and I"

Throughout my little speech he jerked at certain words and claims, and I admit I enjoyed bring forth those flinches. "Are you saying that you'd stop me?" he asks with a hint of threat.

"Have you come to your senses about what you let get away?" I respond, mockingly.

"…"

"No, I wouldn't stand between you and Erza. I'm saying that I won't have to, I'm the man she wants. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yea" he sighs, relaxing for the first time. "I'm not trying to break you guys up Laxus, I guess I just wanted to know how serious you are, and how you'd treat her"

"Well, now you know"

"It's… what you said before about coming to my senses, that isn't right, I've always known what she is. She's special Laxus, you better take good care of her"

"I will"

His eyes narrow just like any predator, "does that apply to the last mission?"

There's always a trick to everything when it comes to this guy. "Yes, of course"

"Care to elaborate?"

I audibly exhale at his request, "she fought and got hurt"

"You didn't protect her?" he queries in a presumptuous fashion, and if I might add slightly condescending.

"She backed herself and I had no reason not to, in the end she lost"

"Could you not have helped the situation?"

"You don't shield someone like her. I kept my ear on her fight, and when I heard her scream I intervened"

"And you're okay with how things turned out?"

"You serious? Of course I'm not okay with her nearly killed. But, she's a warrior Jellal. If I try to cage her with worry she'll either get pissed off or it'll weaken her. That's what I think anyway"

Jellal finally looks like he's going to stop with the interrogations. For fuck sake I'm nearly at my limit with them.

"Alright Laxus, I understand. I'll see you in Era"

"Okay"

With that I escape him using lightning body, the guild my destination.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Minstrel…**_

 _Erza vs Mortimer_

Erza grits her teeth in disgust at her opponents armour. An armour that is not only empowered by the souls of powerful enemies Mortimer has killed, but the repair and maintenance of the armour can only be done using human flesh. Between each metallic plate is sewn human muscle, skin and tendon. It's enough to make any person squeamish.

Mortimer has no such ill feelings. Unlike his comrades he respects Erza - a knight renowned far and wide for her toughness and skill. Outwardly he doesn't display the genuine eagerness he has to fight Erza, and he signifies such fervour by summoning Tombstone to his right hand. The sword is large enough to be wielded two-handed, so his single-handed grip on the sword alerts Erza of his physical strength. Contrary to the name of the weapon, the only part of the sword that is stone is the base of the hilt. The blade is metallic and the handle is wrapped with leather.

Beginning proceedings, Erza lunges at Mortimer who blocks the overhead slash just inches in front of his face. He flicks his wrist to break the locked swords and thrusts Tombstone at Erza's head. She ducks and attempts to swipe at Mortimer's exposed abdomen, but the man anticipates the counter and had already began to leap from the ground, effectively somersaulting over Erza. The female knight continues the movement of her slash by following through a further half turn, aiming to catch the man during his acrobatics. To Erza's disappointment Mortimer had already landed and parries her attack and follows with a bone-crunching punch to the redheads face.

Erza lands some 10 metres away from where she was struck. She begins to pick herself up off the ground when she's engulfed in a blanket of flames. She requips into Flame Empress Armour and waves at the surrounding inferno with her flame sword. Titania looks up to see Mortimer's armour and sword covered in flames; the man is also processing Erza's versatility against the elements. He then raises Tombstone and slashes at Erza despite being a fair distance away. The magic around his armour and sword changes to water.

The Fairy Tail wizard requips into Dark Wing Armour so she can move from the giant wave of water. Erza now realises that Soul Emperor can use several elements, likely from the absorption of souls of wizards who used elemental magic.

Mortimer begins swiping the air furiously, each time blasting small pockets of water at Erza. After dodging the first 3 water bullets she's hit by one, shattering her Dark Wing requip. Titania then activates her Sea Empress Armour to shield herself from the continuous water attacks.

At this point Erza is getting desperate. She can't win by just defending, and the armours she's used so far aren't getting the job done. Usually she would wait until she knew the capabilities of her opponent before bringing out her most powerful requips, but at this stage of the fight she has no choice.

"Armadura Fairy!"

Mortimer instantly feels the change in Erza's magic so he cancels his water magic to focus on an impending assault from the lady knight. As he expected Erza launches a very powerful slash. The contact between the Fairy Piercing Sword and Tombstone cause the ground below Mortimer to crumble as if a meteorite had hit. The sound created by the metal weapons is deafening. The male swordsman cannot contain his excitement, his content grin conveying his appreciation of a serious battle.

 _Laxus vs Maya & Jacob_

"It sounds like they're having fun over here" Maya complains, sighing unhappily. The heavy acoustics of combat between the swordsmen is a stark contrast to the _fight_ between her and the lightning wizard. Laxus has yet to attack, he just evades and defends. "I should have fought the girl"

Maya throws out a few more eruption blasts but they have no effect, Laxus is easily able to move out of range.

Jacob realises that even with a trap in place he still needs to tire his opponent to ensure success. "We'll attack together Maya" he announces, and he begins to launch rocks at Laxus using telekinesis magic.

Maya joins in and the two wizards bombard Laxus with unrelenting firepower. Each explosion makes it harder for the Fairy wizard to listen in on the battle between Erza and Mortimer, he had been tuning into their fight for some time. The dragon slayer gets reckless while he manoeuvres through the chaos and is smashed by one of Jacob's rocks for his troubles.

Laxus winces while getting up speculating that he may have cracked ribs. The lady mage before him chuckles at the blonde's hindered movements. Out of pride, Laxus bathes himself in crackling lightning before sending a shockwave at the former saint pair. Maya erects a barrier which is easily mowed down by Laxus' lightning and it slams into Jacob and Maya leaving them mildly electrified.

Jacob raises the pile of rocks with his magic with the intention of going on the attack. Much to his disappointment Laxus fries the rubble with a lightning bolt, turning the rock to dust. The bolt expands under Laxus' control engulfing his opponents in a stormy ocean. Maya and Jacob lie flat on the ground, both struggling to get up.

"Jacob, I think it's time we start to get serious. I'm taking my eruptions up a notch" Maya murmurs softly.

"Don't. Remember we need to both save our magic for _that_ "

Laxus' attention is caught by the whispers, "what do you mean _that_?" he asks while watching his opponents get to their feet.

Maya turns her nose up at the man's question, "none of your business brat"

"It's the energy I can feel below us, isn't it?"

Jacob clears his throat, "you can feel it? Well thanks for ruining the surprise"

"So it's a trap?"

"Yes. The only way out of it is to defeat one of us. I've linked Maya's magic to thousands of lacrima below us, enough to level everything in a 5 mile radius. And I have linked myself and my comrades to a portal beyond the blasts range. So that is why we can't go all out here". Jacob tells Laxus the truth, hoping he can bait the younger man into using a lot of his energy so that he won't be able to escape.

"Why would you tell me your plan?" Laxus asks, and he contemplates the possible outcomes.

"To give you hope so then we can crush it" taunts and laughs Maya. She guesses Jacob is playing at something, so she goes along with it.

Laxus sighs at the situation he is in and decides he'll fight them but keep enough juice in the tank to make a getaway.

 _Erza vs Mortimer_

Both swordsmen are fatigued after several grueling minutes of battle. Erza wonders just how long she can keep using Armadura Fairy.

A puffing Mortimer impales Tombstone into the ground like a stake, and leans on his sword to have a little rest. "You know it's been a long time since I've had to fight this hard. Thank you"

"I don't want your thanks, I want you in cuffs!" Erza retorts.

"I'm sorry, I will die on a battlefield before surrendering to the Council. But I am truly thankful, which is why I must use the trump card of this armour"

Erza ignores Mortimer's statement, mainly because she intends to defeat him, regardless if he is bluffing or not. She charges the man with everything she has, swinging the Piercing sword from her left side.

In Mortimer's eyes a small green light twinkles, so small that Erza doesn't notice. Just as Erza's weapon is about to take Mortimer's head he moves so that the sword misses by an inch, then counters with a knee to her stomach and a punch to her face. The man hasn't even bothered to pick up his sword.

Erza reclaims her balance while wondering how Mortimer was able to move so perfectly _and_ hit harder than before. She decides to keep attacking so that she can find out what his magic is doing to him.

The red haired knight slashes relentlessly and each time Mortimer evades flawlessly. Erza changes the direction of her attacks and again the man moves to miss each time by a hairline. In her last attack of the barrage Mortimer picks up his sword for the first time since he began using his 'trump card' and he slashes at Erza, obliterating the Armadura requip.

Erza rolls along the ground after being attacked before propping herself up into a crouching position. She is startled by the ease in which Mortimer wrecked Armadura. Before this he had been a tough opponent, but now it seemed like he's untouchable.

"Perception is the trump card of this armour. I also get a small boost to my strength and speed but it's nothing compared to being able to see your attacks before they happen. You're like me, so I want you to know. My next move will be the last of this fight, Erza"

"I'm nothing like you!" Erza growls. She begins to smile competitively,"I'm not dying here today, I have my friends at home waiting for me, and I can't let Laxus down". Erza now decides it's time to don her own trump card. "Nakagami Armour!"

Mortimer chuckles lowly, "it's been a while since I've seen that armour in person. I used to wear it when I was around your age. But I've upgraded"

"We shall see about that!"

Erza is quite confident that Nakagami's abilities can neutralise his perception magic. All she would have to do is swipe her Halberd with enough power that its nullifying magic can cover the area they are fighting in. With the confidence and courage she possesses, Erza puts all her power into this one last assault.

In the instant that both wizards are about to attack Erza's eyes catch the small green tint in the iris' of her opponent.

*Slice*

Erza screams in pain as she collapses to the ground. Mortimer was still able to use his magic, she misjudged him. She was cut by Tombstone on the left side of her neck, extending from below her collar bone to just under her jawline. The wound is deep enough to sever the carotid artery. Erza grabs her neck and applies pressure to slow the bleeding.

Mortimer raises his sword to finish Erza off. He is saddened, if only a little bit, that he has to execute her while she is in such a sorry state.

Erza gasps breathlessly. Her fatigue, injuries, and anxiety of possibly losing her life cause her to panic. With Tombstone bearing down at her she can only think of her friends back home, and the man who she partnered in the mission. Tears sting her eyes as she feels the loss of everything.

Just as she begins to lose hope, in her blurry vision she sees a yellow light slam into her executioner. Seconds later her consciousness is undone.

"Erza! Erza! Oi!" Laxus shouts as he rushes to his partner's side after he had hit Mortimer with a Lightning Dragon's fist.

"Fuck" the sight of Erza's neck horrifies the man. Laxus rubs his index finger and thumb on his right hand to generate a small strand of lightning. He applies it to Erza's wound to sear the gash and slow the blood loss. He winces while surveying her burned skin and the still oozing blood; anger and hurt building inside of him.

Jacob and Maya help Mortimer off the ground, the 2 wizards had made their way from the other fight when Laxus abandoned it.

"We should kill them now Jacob" suggests the eruption mage. From the look of the other men they are in agreement. But a sound stops them in their tracks.

A low growl echoes throughout the cave.

Maya gasps as she senses danger, "Jacobs portal us away!"

As Jacob teleports his two associates their vision is bleached by intense yellow light. An instant later they arrive at Jacob's pre-set portal location, several miles from the distribution facility. They all look on in shock as Laxus' Lightning Dragon's roar can be seen penetrating past the clouds in the sky.

"What incredible power" remarks Mortimer as he dispels Soul Emperor. "Both of them really were something"

Jacob watches the yellow heavens in amazement silently agreeing with Mortimer's words. "Maya, we'll need to finish it". She nods and then the pair channel their magic to the plethora of lacrima below Erza and Laxus. The dragon slayer senses the influx of power while he is cradling Erza in his arms. Without hesitating Laxus coats himself in lightning and zips out of the cavern.

Just a second later the lacrima explode. The white dome blast quickly covers the area Jacob had bragged about. Laxus and Erza only barely make it out in time.

* * *

 _ **Back at the guild…**_

"You're all patched up now Erza-san, you just need to rest for a day or two. I will tell Mira-san to bring some dinner to you shortly"

"Thanks, Wendy"

"No need, Erza-san. You just get some rest, I'll make sure no-one bothers you"

"Okay"

Wendy smiles at me and leaves. She really is a wonderful child; the comfort she brings me is as helpful as her healing magic. The guild always makes me feel good, no matter what happens... even near death... I only need to be around my friends for the world everything to feel good again.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in"... I thought no one was coming back...

The door opens and in walks in the person I've been wanting to see the most. He leans down slowly and plants a gentle kiss on my forehead. He smiles tenderly and brushes over my cheek lightly with his hand as he sits down on the bed to my right. "Hey Erza"

"Hey Laxus"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Wendy did a good job healing me"

"I see", he says as he runs his right hand from my face to my neck. His fingers glide over my collar bone. I watch his eyes roam over Wendy's treatment, and in his blue orbs I can see pain, frustration, and care. "Wendy did do a good job". He traces the side of my neck with his tingle-making touch, "I'm glad you won't have scars". His eyes soften and a small smile tugs his lips. His warm hand combs into my hair behind my ear; he uses his thumb to massage the lobe sending tingles down my spine. Without as much as a word he leans down, and then... a kiss. His soft lips fold ever so slowly over mine. I open my mouth only a little, just enough to give him some movement. His kiss is slow but it's full of emotion and character. He's telling me that he's relieved that I'm okay, and that he was a little scared to lose me. I don't know, maybe I'm hoping this to be, but if I were to describe the kiss I'd say it is beautiful. If I had to guess, it's love.

The kiss ends with Laxus giving my bottom lip a soft peck before leaning back. He looks down adoringly, and I can feel my heart race from his expressions alone. "Laxus, I... thank you". What I really wanted to say is I love you. Because I do, you know, Laxus?

"Thank you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"For saving me"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "the guild would miss you too much if I didn't"

"And you? Would you miss me?" I ask with obvious desperation.

The jerk shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head like he is thinking about his answer, "may – be"

I can't control a giggle at his playfulness, and to think he might be doing this to cheer me up is comforting. "So did you carry me back?"

Laxus smirks, "yeah, maybe all of Magnolia saw it"

"Didn't I tell you never to carry me like that?"

"Well I could have left you there"

It's my turn to shake my head at him. But it would be nice, just once, to fly with him. "Laxus, maybe when you get back you can carry me again so that I could remember, with your lightning"

"Sure, I'd love to –" he stops for a second, "what do you mean when I get back?"

"You're going to Era for the Council aren't you?"

He hangs his head in disappointment and mumbles a few curse words under his breath. "Jellal's got a big mouth. I told him I'd go, just not to expect me there soon"

"You go now Laxus, it's your duty!"

"I'm not going right now, maybe in a week"

"Laxus!"

"There's more important things this to me than Council business" he says as he folds back some of my hair. This manipulative guy...

"But Laxus, you do need to go. They need your help, and you're a Wizard Saint..."

"It's just a title, I'd easily give em back that pendant I don't even wear"

"You're an idiot". He rolls his eyes at my remark. "It's a title that most wizards could only dream of attaining. I was so proud of you when you got it, Laxus"

"Really? You felt that way?"

"Yes"

"I get the feeling you're just saying this so I go"

"No I'm not. Think about it. I only slept with you _after_ you became a Wizard Saint". I earn a booming laugh from him, "and you needed the consolation prize, since I am a better Master than you could ever be"

"Geez you're on fire today, Erza"

"But there's also..." should I tell him? Yea I should... "if you can help the Council in some way find them wouldn't that be a good thing? I want my re-match you know"

He expresses his shock with a sudden jolt before grinning down at me, "I didn't take you for the vengeful type"

"I'm not, but I want to be the one who defeats Mortimer"

"Okay"

"Okay..?" I ask sheepishly, I didn't really expect him to fold so easily after I just got defeated.

"I believe in you. If you want to do it, then I trust your judgement"

I reach for his large hand so I can hold it, "thank you, it means a lot"

"Of course". He brings our locked hands to his mouth and plants a small kiss on my hand. "But you'll be training for this fight won't you? I mean you were, how can I say it... rusty"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean to say you didn't really move any better than before, despite being stronger magically"

"You're saying I lack conditioning? I stood toe-to-toe with Mortimer for a long time"

"You pulled through with sheer guts, Erza. Physically I know you could be better"

I don't reply, I hate when he is even a little bit right sometimes.

"Being Master has made your lifestyle sedentary", Laxus learns down to whisper in my ear, "the only time you get a workout is with me". He ravages my neck with kisses and licks and I laugh at the ticklish feeling of his tongue. He pulls back to speak once more, "so, if I _do_ have to go to the Council you will have to train. I already asked around while I waited outside. I think Kagura from Mermaid Heel would be a good fit"

"Kagura? How?"

"Lacrima of course. She agreed and is on her way"

"You made this decision without me?"

"Yep. And the old man can do Master duties while you practice"

"I don't like this, not only have we bothered Mermaid Heel but my responsibilities are mine, not Master Makarov's"

"True, but there are many people who want to help you. So lean on them, okay?"

I can't say no when he is so pure, "okay".

Laxus waves his hand directing me to shuffle over and he kicks off his shoes. I giggle excitedly as I make room for him. His warmth and smell soon invade me and I bathe in it selfishly.

"You're really something Erza. You're in such good spirits despite everything that happened. When I was in a similar way I felt helpless for a while"

"I did too, but when I saw everyone all apprehension washed away. And now you're here so I feel happy"

"I am pretty amazing" he laughs, the rumbling of his body feels good. I nestle my head into 'my spot' on his chest. I'll train my hardest to keep this!

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! I was meant to split this chapter, but made it one.**


End file.
